Eternity can be a blessing
by lolo2784
Summary: A/U Damon and Elena were married in the mid 1800s and have a child, Stefan. This story is all about their interactions as a little family unit. Also, the Mikaelson clan is a stapler in this story as the Salvatore's closest friends. I am a rabid Stefan/Rebekah fan and so they are a couple in this fic, are are Klaus/Caroline. Enjoy!
1. The Little One

**Dear readers,**

**An alert to tell you that ****Marching Forth Edited**** will now be known as ETERNITY.**

**I have been quite unhappy with the way this story is going. I do not like the premises of the story anymore.**

**So this story will be rewritten. Damon and Elena will actually be Stefan's parents. They won't be his guardians.**

**These will be the players:**

**Damon Salvatore- changed at 35, 19 when Stefan was born**

**Elena Gilbert –changed at 33, 17 when Stefan was born**

**Stefan Salvatore born on November 8, 1847, changed at 16, right before his 17th birthday.**

**Warning:**

**This is an all-universe story. The characters will probably be slightly ooc in comparison to the show. Keep in mind that this is a family that hails from the 1800s, therefore, their methods of child-rearing will reflect that. There will be corporal punishment in some chapters.**

**The chapters will quickly be published as I make the adjustments to the story.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Any thoughts? Lemme know.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The little one**

**November 8, 1847**

A tall, ebony-haired man was roaming the sprawling hills of the grand Salvatore estate. He enjoyed spending his leisure hours enjoying the gifts Mother Nature had to offer. He sat down underneath a massive white oak tree, his favorite place to be. He was awaiting the arrival of beloved wife.

Many would say that Damon Salvatore, son of Giuseppe, was a treat for the eyes. His eyes were a clear shade of blue and he possessed a jawline to die for. He was the sole heir of Mystic Fall's most affluent family and from the moment he became of age and thus available for courtship, the women of Mystic Falls had fallen at his feet. Damon had wanted none of them.

His father had pushed relentlessly for him to marry his partner's daughter. The girl was sixteen and plain. There had been no mystery to her character and Damon needed a love that could consume him. He would have crushed the poor lady. Following that utter failure, Giuseppe had introduced a myriad of young women to his only son. One by one, Damon had rejected every single one of them. He knew what he wanted and they simply were not what he needed in a life partner.

All of this changed on an early spring morning of 1846. Johnathan Gilbert had come to the manor for breakfast and had brought his niece with him. When the guests had entered the room, Damon's jaw had dropped to the floor. He had never seen such a beautiful woman in his entire eighteen years of life. She had thick, chocolate hair tied into an elaborate up do and a smile so enticing, for one of good breeding, it was nearly indecent. Damon was smitten at first sight.

"Good morning. I am pleased to introduce my niece, Elena Gilbert. She is my brother Grayson's daughter."

They had chatted together for the entirety of the meal. They had both felt the immediate connection between them and could not wait to be alone. They asked their family members to excuse them as they wished to go riding. The elder Salvatore's quickly agreed. And as his son was leaving with the delightful girl, Giuseppe whispered to his wife "Perhaps, he's finally found what he's looking for…" and Gwen had softly smiled in complete agreement.

Damon and Elena were riding merrily alongside the Willow Creek Lake. They were mesmerized by each other and it was all they could do not to act upon their desires. Even after only a few hours together, they knew they wanted to be together forever. The newly formed couple never wanted this stroll to end.

They courted for a very brief time and announced their engagement at the Founder's ball in October of 1846. The Salvatore's and Gilberts were thrilled to see their families merging and all of Mystic Falls society was looking forward to the wedding of the year.

Damon and Elena married in a lavish ceremony on December 24, 1846. Their life together was beginning and the couple could not wait to see how it would enfold.

Sitting on the dewy grass, Damon noticed the exhausted slaves in the field, their supervisor working them to the bone and without a word of encouragement. He frowned, thinking that slavery is not correct. To him, humans were the same regardless of their skin color. He did not understand why hatred and prejudices existed. He hoped the war that was currently raging in the South would put an end to this human tragedy. _I really should not be thinking this. I am a child of Virginia. _

The handsome man was looking forward to the upcoming weeks. Soon, he and Elena would start their lives as a family. Yes, Damon Salvatore was going to be a father. Boy or girl, it did not matter, as long as the child was healthy and strong. Miles Lockwood kept teasing him about his age. Indeed, at 19 years old, Miles already had three children. However, that did not bother Damon in the least; Elena was younger by two years and he had wanted her to wait until she was ready to have children. Happily, it did not take long. Their child was due any day now.

"My darling, how are you?" A clear voice rang out.

Damon broke into a wide smile, his entire features lighting up. This goddess was his wife. Elena was sight to behold. He could not help but admire her chocolate brown hair braided at the top of her head. "Like a queen." He murmured to the wind. She sat next to him and she smiled a smile so enticing, he wanted to drown within the moisture of her soft and delicate lips. He loved her so. Damon gently pressed a hand on her full belly wanting to feel their child. He gasped as he felt the unmistakable movement of a little hand against his. He looked up at his wife and saw her grin "Soon, my love."

Elena sat down next to her husband and laid her head on his shoulder. She never thought that someone could be this happy. She had married someone she loved, which is a feat in itself for a noble woman of this era, and she was going to give birth to his child. Life could not be any better.

Damon was enjoying the proximity of his Elena when he felt something wet on his trousers. He quickly shot up to see a smiling Elena "It is time, my love."

Without a second thought and with his heart singing lovely arias, he picked up his wife and carried her into their chamber. He bellowed to the maidservant to hurry:

"Adeline! The babe is coming! Hurry girl! Won't you hurry?"

Gwen Salvatore was reading in the parlor when she heard the incessant commotion coming from above. She could hear her son's yells and her daughter-in-law's painful screaming. _How nice, I will meet my grandchild tonight. _She called to her husband and filled him in on the joyous news. She tried to stop the older man from running upstairs but to no avail. She sighed contently and walked upstairs to ease Elena's fears and to bring her grandchild into the world.

The Salvatore men, having no other choice, held vigil outside of the room. They were going mad, hearing the beloved woman's anguish and suffering. Damon was wondering whether it has been worth it to desire a child if it meant that she was in pain. Rational thinking was not in order that day, only fear and a hint of loathing for this little wee thing.

However, when a beautiful sound rang out into this stormy autumn night, Damon forgot all about his worries. He heard a cry so powerful it made him cry. His child was born!

The Salvatore's rushed into the room and saw him. It was indeed a boy; a strong baby boy. His eyes were the same shade as Damon's but green. He had Elena's chocolate locks, a bit lighter perhaps. And he was magnificent. Damon felt so proud. His father clapped him on the shoulder and Damon noticed there were tears in his eyes "Good work, son! We have a future heir to the Salvatore's legacy. I knew you would not disappoint me." The new father clasped the elder Salvatore's hand acknowledging the praise and approached his wife and new baby.

Gwen, noticing that her son wanted to be alone with his new family, nodded at her husband. They exited the room together to spread the news about their little miracle.

Elena was absolutely exhausted. Her wet hair was splattered against her scalp and her cheeks were red from exertion. She still had the energy to nurse her son and to hold him fiercely. _I will never let you go._

"Can I take him from you a moment, wonderful woman?"

"Of course, love. He is your child as well. Be careful, though."

Damon picked up his son, who nestled his head against his father's chest, and kissed him sweetly on his little head.

"What will we name him, Elena?"

"What do you think of the name Stefan? He deserved a strong, commanding name and I thoroughly like the sound of it."

"I think it is perfect… Welcome to the world, Stefan Giuseppe Salvatore!"

Damon then lied down next to his wife and placed his son on her chest. As he fell asleep with his family, he thought: _Today, I met my eternity._

_**So this is the first chapter. Thanks so much for reading. Let me know what you think.**_


	2. Changes

**Chapter 2: Changes**

September 1864

Damon and Elena Salvatore were enjoying a lavish breakfast in the manor's grand dining room. There was an abundance of pastries and scones, enough to fill the bottomless stomach of their growing boy. Stefan had left for school earlier and the couple was welcoming this quiet moment together as they reminisced about that fateful spring evening…

* * *

May 12,1864

"Darling, I must go into town to run some errands. Stefan needs new trousers and a short-tailed coat. Will you accompany me?" Elena asked her husband.

"Of course, dear, it will be my pleasure. I will simply warn my parents of our venture as to not worry them. I will also ask them to mind Stefan while we are away from our abode." Damon answered.

"Certainly, I will be waiting in our carriage. Please do remind your mother that Stefan needs to complete his lessons before heading outside to play; and hurry, please. I wish to be home before dark and dusk is settling. All of these attacks have frightened me and I want to be safely at home before nightfall." Elena said emphatically.

Damon hurried outside to the estate's English garden. Gwen and Giuseppe were strolling peacefully around the statuesque fountain that stood astride a bed of roses.

The handsome man could not see his son anywhere; to his annoyance, Stefan had disappeared again. Lately, his child had become quite unruly. He was sixteen years old now and almost grown…but not quite yet. Stefan was becoming a little demon. He was disobedient and mischievous. His behavior as of late was intolerable. Damon's patience was spent and he was not going to stand for his son's antics anymore.

He did not want to upset his parents with his child rearing issues and so he wore a happy face as they came walking toward him. Damon vowed to have a serious discussion with Stefan, enough was enough!

"Mother, father!" Damon exclaimed. "My wife and I will be heading to the shops for a short period of time. Please, do not wait for us to come back to eat your meal as it not our wish to keep you waiting." He warned.

"Oh, I almost forgot, has Stefan been calling this day? Elena and I have not heard from him all day. We are growing worried. He is but a boy and with these violent animal attacks, Elena fears the worst." Damon enquired.

"My boy, do not worry! Little chief is a mature, responsible boy. He would not dream of worrying his parents. Now, go and have a lovely time in town with Elena. We will take good care of our grandson."

Damon thanked his parents and rushed back to his wife. Beforehand, however, he allowed himself to stop and simply breathe in the warm breeze, allowing the spring air to clear his lungs and his throbbing heart.

The black –haired man briefly reflected on what love entails. As a man and as a parent, he loved consumedly. His love for his child was infinite and unconditional. Stefan could murder villages and he would still have his father's love. His love for Elena was passionate and violent at times; it was pure devotion. Damon believed that love was his sanity.

In the end, what are you without that sentiment? "Nothing but a shell, a brittle shell." He thought cynically.

He continued to walk toward the carriage and a grin graced his magnificent exterior as he yelled out: "I am coming, love."

They then headed off together to enjoy their shopping.

Darkness started to engulf Mystic Falls and shadows were forming. The woods were eerie. Trees came to life. A shiver ran down Elena's spine as the carriage made its way down the uneven trails. The chocolate-haired woman felt uneasy and quite cold. She snuggled up to her husband and silently gazed into his ice blue orbs. He responded to her silent need for reassurance by embracing her gently. Their love was their weapon against all evil things.

Suddenly, the carriage came to an abrupt halt. The occupants were startled and Damon rushed out to see what had caused the disturbance. He was not pleased when he completed his investigation.

"Stefan Salvatore! What are you doing out this late? You were required to stay at home this day and concentrate on your studies! And surprise, surprise here you are showing another display of outright disobedience! Your mother and I are sorely disappointed in you. Go home immediately! I will handle your behind when we arrive. Be gone at once!" He raged at his son.

Stefan dropped his head and scurried home, properly chastised. Damon watched him leave and shook his head in utter disbelief.

The incensed man headed back to the carriage only to come face to face with a female slave. She was caramel-skinned and had long curly locks flowing down her elegant back. He barely had time to wonder why she was standing alone in the woods before she spat at him in a melodic voice: "I'm so sorry, I can't help myself. I need the blood."

The young girl, with her unbelievable strength, shoved her wrist in the man's mouth and made sure that he swallowed her blood. He tried to step away from her but he could not. He gulped the warm, crimson liquid and he felt her hands circle his neck. He only had one thought in mind _Stefan _as blackness engulfed him.

Katherine Pierce smiled as her young protégée made her first kill and turn. The light–haired woman had taken care of the troublesome wife herself.

* * *

_Bonnie Mikaelson was a baby whose parents were slaves and who died when she was just two months old. She was then adopted by two powerful vampires: Alexia Branson and Elijah Mikaelson. On her 15__th__ birthday, they had discovered that she came from the Bennett line of witches and that she possessed powers beyond imagination. Elijah had not wanted to take any chances of losing his daughter to greedy supernatural beings and he had turned her._

_Unfortunately that did not stop Katherine from kidnapping her…_

* * *

Elena woke up in a clearing. Disoriented, she looked to her right and there laid her mate. She sighed in relief, as he groggily opened his eyes and looked up at her. The sun was shining bright, it hurt their eyes. They wondered where they were, and why they felt so awful. Emily came bounding out of the shed. She smiled at them and said:

"Master and Mistress, This might seem unbelievable but here goes. Please let me speak in all tranquility? I beg of you. Firstly, Master Stefan is at home with his grandparents, he is safe.

Secondly, the women you have met in the woods are a five-hundred year old vampire named Katerina Petrova and her ward, Bonnie Mikaelson. They have been terrorizing the town for a while now. They were responsible for the recent animal attacks; they have fed you blood and have killed you.

In order to complete the transition and become immortal, you will need to feed on human blood. However, if you chose not to, you will be slain by hunger. It is all in your hands. Oh dear, I almost forgot, here are your lapis lazuli rings. They will allow you to walk in daylight. March in peace, my masters and farewell." She silently exited the clearing.

Elena turned to her husband and tearfully cried:

"We have to feed, Damon. I can't leave Stefan alone. He is our son and we need to remain with him."

Damon answered his distraught wife:

"Of course, love. We have no choice but to complete the transition. We have Stefan to think of. We cannot be selfish, Elena. We have to survive."

The couple walked to back to the estate, slowly breathing in the scents. It was bittersweet but then again so is life. Life will go forth in a different form.

As soon as they entered the front door, they knew something was amiss. Damon rushed up to his son's room. He was delighted to find him asleep curled up in a ball at the foot of his bed. The smell of his pulsating blood was so appealing to Damon, he had to run away. He could not bear the thought of hurting his little boy. The sentiment of dread was still felt and it grew. Damon walked to his parent's bedroom and he sunk to his knees.

His parents lay slain across the bed. There was blood everywhere and Damon needed to feed. He made a quick decision and licked the blood oozing from his father's finger. He was thirty-five years old forever and now he had an eternity to live…for Stefan.

Elena walked up and saw the carnage. She saw the sorrow ravage her husband's face. She made her decision. She drank from the wound on her mother in law's forehead. She was thirty-three years old forever and now she had an eternity to live…for Stefan.

Their fates were sealed.

* * *

**Enjoy reading and drop in your thought!**


	3. Bless The Child

**A/N Thank you all so much for all of your lovely reviews. I appreciate them all!**

**_To Jess: I can't reply to your reviews...your pm's not activated or something. I love that you have such strong opinions about the spanking issues. They will not be removed from this story. I can promise that I will not describe a spanking in details, though. I completely understand that it makes you uncomfortable and that you don't like it but they kind of fit sometimes. I hope that you will still be able to enjoy the story regardless. Thanks for you imput and I truly appreciate your opinion. Please never hesitate to share your thoughts._**

Chapter 3: Bless The Child

May 13, 1864

Damon waked first as always. There were so many things to take care of and their vampire state could not get in the way of his parent's funeral. He drew the curtains wide open and sunshine poured in the bedroom.

Damon hissed and super sped to a dark corner of the room.

"Papa? Are you well?"

The older man started, praying that Stefan had not seen his supernatural feat: "Of course, now hurry downstairs for breakfast. Mama and I will be down shortly."

"I miss Grand pop and Granny. We were supposed to go fishing on Saturday and now it will never happen again. I should not have gone out yesterday…maybe if I had not, they would still be alive and you would not be sad."

As the young man was talking, he inched closer to his father wanting the comfort of his solid arms. Damon happily obliged, wanting to erase any bad thoughts and feelings Stefan had. The parent was holding him close and breathing in his scent _the blood was pulsing through his young veins…I want to drink it, all of it. Get away! Now, Chief\ Run! _Damon could feel his fangs descending hitching to tore into his child's throat and to lap every single drop until there was none left. It took everything for the blue-eyed man to breathe in deeply until the urges disappeared as suddenly as they came about.

"Get downstairs at once, Stefan!" He bellowed harshly.

Stefan looked at him reproachfully but obeyed and silently left the room.

He watched as his son forlornly fulfilled his request. He was upset he snapped at him but he could not risk his child's life. _I will consult Emily. She will know what to do about this blood obsession._

Damon grabbed the ring on his empire dresser chest. _Always keep it on, Master Salvatore; duly noted._ He gently roused his wife with a lingering kiss on her sweet lips t_hey're cold now_.

"Good morning, darling. Oh merciful heavens, it is late! I must see to the household and ensure that Stefan had eaten breakfast and is properly dressed for the bereavement."

"Elena, you need to stay away from our son for a little while. When I embraced him earlier, I had urges to kill; before we can be near him we will need to control our monstrous nature, dear."

"You truly expect me to leave my baby?"

"I was thinking he could stay with your brother Jeremy for a fortnight while we master the blood wanting. He would be in excellent hands and we would be able to visit him often."

"If you believe that is best, darling. It is your call." Elena concluded despondently. "I will talk to my younger sibling after the ceremony."

"That is settled then. I need to consult with the priest and see to it that everything is a go for this afternoon. Adeline will see to Stefan…and make sure that you are wearing that ring at all times. I was burned earlier and it was not a pleasant experience let me assure you." Damon said smiling ruefully.

* * *

Later that day, after the funeral which took an emotional toll on the Salvatore's far greater than they had imagined, Damon and Elena walked over to Emily's quarters, they knocked and Damon had a visceral reaction when he saw who answered the front door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! Get away, murderous creature! Go rot in the depths of Hell! He screamed.

"Please calm down, master. Bonnie is a victim of the monster who killed you, she is an innocent. She was forced to end your human life, please do not blame her. Her parents should be arriving shortly." Emily begged her employer.

"What happened to the blond harlot who was with you? The one who effectively ended my life?" Elena jumped in furiously.

"I killed her." Emily answered quietly. "I weakened her with a powerful spell and I daggered her through the heart with a wooden stake. She is forever gone."

Elena was relieved to hear the news; Stefan was safe now and she could breathe easier. She smiled at the young girl: "I apologize for my outburst, young lady; I hope that you can understand our reluctance to trust you as you killed my husband and doomed him to a life of darkness."

"Or course I understand and I sincerely apologize for my unforgivable deeds. Please I beg for your clemency, sir."

"Let bygones be bygones; what's done is done and there is no point dwelling on it. I am here for advice. It seems that am unable to be near my son without wanting to tear him to shreds. What can we do about that, witches?"

"Well, I don't believe there is a spell for boys who are growing up…" Emily answered humorously. "I…"

"Father! Mother!" Bonnie interrupted.

The Salvatore's turned around to see a handsome couple walking up to the house. The man ran up to his daughter and effortlessly lifted her and twirled her around before hugging her tightly.

"Bonnie…How I missed you. I thought the worst had happened. You are never leaving my sight again, you hear?"

"Oh father I thought she would kill me…I was so frightened and you were not here." Bonnie addressed her parents accusingly.

The long-haired blonde woman finally looked away from her daughter and said gratefully "We owe you everything, Emily. You are under our protection as well as your entire line. Thank you."

"As a matter of fact, , I have a favor to ask on behalf of my masters. Bonnie had been forced to turn the good man over there and her kidnapper had taken the life of the lady. They are the parents of a 16 year old boy and they need to be able to control the bloodlust around humans. Please help them."

The man let his daughter go reluctantly and addressed the eerily beautiful vampire and his equally attractive wife.

"I am Elijah Mikaelson and this is my wife Alexia Branson. I am a member of the Original family. All vampires are derived from our bloodline; we would be honored to teach you how to live peacefully among humans, especially with your son." The elder informed the couple.

"Thank you for sparing our daughter after the pain she's caused you; it will never happen again. You will need to come to our home in Atlanta for your schooling, can someone care for your child?" Added his chipper wife.

"Stefan will live with my brother and sister-in-law. He will be in good hands until we can come back to him." Elena answered softly. "We will meet at the clearing at midnight for the departure. Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Come, love."

* * *

September 25, 1864

Stefan Salvatore was walking home from school with his cousin, John Gilbert. He has been living with his Uncle Jeremy and Aunt Annabelle since May. His parents had told him they had to go away to Atlanta for business; as much as he loathe to admit it, Stefan missed them and wanted them to come back to him.

Now their absence will be no more, Stefan has received a telegram from his folks this morning and he was elated to read that they were going to be home late this evening! Stefan had happily danced around the kitchen and had hugged his blushing aunt fiercely.

"Stef, why don't we go play in the forest before dinner, this is our last evening together and we should have fun." John suggested to his cousin.

"That is a brilliant idea! I'll race you, cousin!" Stefan agreed before dashing through the high grass.

John and Stefan were having a blast. Their ultimate game was to roll in puddles of mud. Their mothers hated when they were filthy and they were forbidden to indulge in such activities. However, it was just the two of them so they indulged.

"Hey Gilbert! Always showing off for imaginary girls? Why are you taking off your trousers? Are you hoping that a non-reputable girl passes by? How inappropriate! For shame, Johnny! I will surely tell my aunt!" Stefan goaded.

"Well, Salvatore, I am a year older than you. I am sure you are envious of the fact that at seventeen, I have dropped my trousers more than once for lovely girls even if they are strumpets.

Perhaps a child of sixteen is too young to be expected to understand such actions. And given your recent little escapade with Miss Fell, do you think it is wise to threaten me by outing me to my mother? Once your parents get home this evening, I might just tell them about it. I am sure Uncle Damon will give you a nice accolade once he learns what his son has been up to these past months." John threatened his cousin angrily.

"Now now, Johnny boy, it was all in good fun; there is no need to involve our parents. I am sorry, sometimes, I tease without thinking. Come now; let us go deeper in the woods." Stefan said apologetically.

Both boys sauntered into the woods. As they walked along, they noticed the sky had darkened. They had been so engrossed in their childish arguments that they had failed to notice the threatening thunderstorm overhead. They huffed at nature's wrath and kept going. The boys were not afraid of elements, they were used to it. Mystic Falls was not known for its cheerful disposition. However, they found it strange not to have encountered any form of wildlife, usually, the forest homed an incredible amount of deers, porcupines, rabbits and foxes. It was strange to see it so tranquil. Once again, Stefan marched on. He wanted excitement today!

"Jeremy, why don't we use your crossbow and kill some squirrels? It will be amusing to see their little teeth grind together before falling to their murderous end." He humorously mimicked a squirrel gnawing on a branch before falling over with uncontrollable laughter.

"Mate, murdering innocent forest creatures will make my day. Let's go."

Stefan smiled at the immediate approval of his plan. "Isn't it always this way, though?" he thought. They found a nest of squirrels high above the ground. With no hesitation, He leapt up and climbed the tree. For someone who was not allowed to engage in such activities, he was quite adept. With a branch, he poked the nest until it fell to ground. The squeaks of the little critters were awful to John's sensitive demeanor. He shamefully regretted not stopping his brash cousin. This was a shoddy plan.

Uncle Damon and Aunt Elena were protective of their son and would not take kindly to John leading their bundle of joy on the path to harm and destruction.

Speaking of which, he heard a strangled yell over the pitiful screams of the baby squirrels. He turned around, just in time, to see Stefan tumbling down the white oak tree.

Waves of panic ran through his veins. John could not believe this! Uncle Damon will murder him! He should simply run away. Instead, he ran to his adorable cousin. Stefan was unconscious and bleeding from a wound in his side. Controlling his growing panic, the older of the two made a quick decision:

"Stefan, I am not leaving you for long. I am running to the manor to fetch my parents and the doctor. He grabbed his chin and added forcefully: "You will not die; they will fly to you. Courage, boy!" and he left.

* * *

Damon was fuming. He had been worried and admittedly furious when his brother-in-law came to the manor to discuss his wayward son's absence from his house. Apparently, Stefan was instructed to go straight home after school. He vowed to himself that Stefan would not see life outside his bedroom for a time. "God, this boy!" He muttered after Jeremy had left.

Elena was concerned and mentioned that it would be wise to look for him: "You know how he tends to get into impossible situations; I need him to be home. Bring him back to me. I have missed him so."

As Damon was heading out, he saw his youngest nephew running toward him. Damon's blood ran cold...well colder. The younger man's cries were deafening:

"Uncle Damon! Uncle Damon! I am so sorry! It is my entire fault! I let him climb that tree! I shouldn't have! I SHOULDN'T HAVE! And now he is hurt...I am so, so, sorry! I was responsible for him and I let you and my beloved aunt down. I deserve never to be forgiven!"

Damon's eyes went wide and set in anger at the boy who harmed his son. He said harshly:

"That is enough, John. These pitiful bellows will not help Stefan in the least. You will lead Mr. Mikaelson and me to him at once! And for the love of Mary, stop this incessant sniffling!"

John swallowed with difficulty knowing his Uncle's cold ways and hated being the recipient of his contempt. With resolve, he climbed onto a dashing bay gelding and rode in the woods with an angry Damon and a worried stranger who seemed to have become friends with the Salvatore's.

Damon smelled his son's blood from miles away. His worry and anguish spurred him forward, hoping all the while to discover his child still alive, breathing and with his eternal mischievous smile. What he would give to have the boy safe in his arms! Never mind, it will happen soon enough.

He finally saw him, lying on the ground. He seemed to be unconscious. Damon leaped from his chestnut stallion and kneeled next to his baby. He lowered his head to the boy's chest and listened. He could hear a faint thumping of the heart and he exhaled in pure relief.

"He will not survive this ordeal, my friend. Let me heal him." Elijah said quietly.

"No! I can't doom my son to this life. He deserved the light, 'Lijah."

"He will die, Damon. Please, I beg you, let me save your son."

"No, it isn't right. His heart is beating; he is perfectly fine."

"If he dies, dear Elena will never forgive you. You will have lost your only child and your wife, are you willing to gamble your life and your heart, Damon?"

Damon whispered a muffled apology to his bright sunshine and kissed him on his cheeks all the while repeating how much he loved him and finally, he nodded to his friend.

Elijah did not hesitate. He bit deeply into his wrist and shoved it unceremoniously in the boy's mouth…they waited.

Stefan Salvatore drew his last breath on this fateful September night.

* * *

Stefan awoke under the watchful eyes of his beloved parents. They observed as their son reacted to the news of his new state.

"I will drink blood now? I can lift oak trees from the ground up? This is lovely Mama! I am even more amazing than I was as a human. I can't imagine just how proud you are of me!"

His parents chuckled and surrounded him lovingly:

"Stefan, Papa and I love you and, from now on and until the end of days, we will never leave you alone. We promise you an eternity, an eternity of unbridled care and devotion. You are our everything."

Stefan grinned as he fell back to sleep. He was safe and loved; Vampire or not, he still had his parents.

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. Leave your thoughts, they are welcome!**_


	4. Adjustments

_**Thanks for your lovely reviews and alerts and favorites everybody!**_

November 1865

Elena was downstairs entertaining her sister-in-law, Annabelle when she heard a huge thumping sound coming from the parlor. She rushed to see what the awful noise was and she gasped in surprise when she saw her son's teeth engulfed in the neck of a full grown deer that had crashed through the window.

"Stefan Salvatore! What games are you playing, young man? If you need to feed, you go in the woods not in the middle of the den. I can't believe the audacity of you, get upstairs at once!"

Stefan looked at his mother shamefully, his mouth dripping blood on the polished wooden floors.

"And look at the mess…your father will be so angry; you've ruined his favorite Persian rug!"

Stefan was taken aback. He really had not thought about the consequences when he chased that appetizing meal on buggy wheels. He still had trouble controlling his thirst for blood and his new abilities. He had tried really hard to stop before he hit the glassed windows but to no avail.

"I'm sorry mama, next time I won't play with my meal. Good day Aunt Annabelle, how are you?"

"I am wonderful, sweetheart. Do you like being a vampire? Your mama was telling me that you are thriving."

Stefan blushed with pride. He had worked really hard to become a better vampire over the past year. His maker, Elijah had spent countless weeks teaching him the ropes and it has been discovered that he was a ripper. Lexi had explained that a ripper was a pure-hearted vampire who could not deal with the exquisite allure of the human blood; usually children fell into that category of vampire types.

Upon learning this tidbit of information, the Mikaelson's has insisted that Damon and Elena placed their child on strict diet of animal blood. Stefan was not amused to say the least; animals tasted vile and he felt really bad about having to murder woodland creatures. He argued with his parents until he was blue in the face, but they did not budge an inch "You don't have any choice in the matter!" Damon had decreed.

"Annabelle, please. I sent Stefan to his bedroom to reflect on his behavior; he will chat with you when Damon arrives home. Go on baby boy."

The two women watched unimpressed as the young man threw the deer to the ground and super sped to his room angrily.

"He gets his temper from his papa." Elena observed. Annabelle chuckled and sat down to enjoy her tea with her friend.

* * *

Damon was purposely striding to another one of the founder's meetings. He found them so utterly boring. These meetings were a way for the founders to congratulate themselves on being the cleverest of humans for staking claim on the town.

He was a doctor, the best one in the entire state of Virginia and now that his father was no longer there, his long days ended with having to attend pointless appointments with people he abhorred. The council adored him and his family, however Damon knew full well that if they had an inkling of what creatures they'd became, the circle would try to put them down without a second thought.

The blue-orbed man sighed deeply and entered the Lockwood mansion…

"…This meeting is now adjourned. Please be at peace with our Savior and we will reconvene at the end of the week." Somberly preached Mayor Daniel Lockwood.

Damon shot out of the house before anyone stopped him to chat. He had had a very long day delivering babies in the poorest neighborhoods of the town. He simply wanted to be home with his wife and son.

* * *

Annabelle left to prepare dinner at around three o'clock and Elena had the servants cook a roast beef for their evening meal. She walked upstairs to bring a glass of rabbit to her son and to reiterate the rules of the household. To her dismay, Stefan was nowhere in sight. The beautiful woman was irate; as a human, she had always been a bit controlling and had loved to be in charge, as a vampire, that was magnified. _Stefan! You just wait until I get a hold of you…_

She turned on her heels and started harping on the maids who left a sheet of the clothes line. She was so busy that she did not hear her husband enter the room. Damon signaled the maids to scurry; an order which they obeyed immediately.

"How was your day, dear?"

"Well, where would you like me to start? Have you had time to take a look in the parlor? You will want to pay special attention to your beloved rug. Your son had quite a time with it!"

Damon growled softly and ran to the den. His fangs descended when he saw the destroyed decorative object. "Stefan Salvatore, come down here immediately!" He yelled furiously.

"Don't bother love; he has fled to cause mischief elsewhere."

"What on earth happened, Elena?"

"Stefan thought it would be amusing to chase a deer through the windows. Apparently, he was quite hungry." The female vampire answered sarcastically.

"This has got to stop. He is getting ridiculous and with the council on alert he is becoming a liability. I have half a mind to send him to Atlanta for a while; Elijah will teach him some manners."

Seeing that her husband was seriously considering sending her baby away, Elena calmed herself down and tried to soothe her angry spouse.

"Now, now love, Stefan is an adolescent boy and he's having reactions to the animal blood, please be indulgent with him; it cannot be easy to feed so unhealthily."

"That is not an excuse for misbehavior, Elena! Stefan will be a child forever and if we start to let up on the discipline, there will be no escape for us. You should be concerned for his safety and well-being; his wants should not drive you away from being his mother first and foremost! I am going out to find him, please ensure that dinner will be on the table when we come back." Damon expressed angrily.

The chocolate-haired woman allowed her tears to fall as she watched her husband stalk away. She shook her head and went to supervise the workers in the kitchen.

The night was slowly enveloping the town when S

* * *

tefan reached the Fell's residence. He had always liked Ms. Honoria; she had been his nanny as a toddler and he loved to come over because she always gave him baked goods.

He was famished! He had not eaten since he took the bite out of that deer and he thought that a few cookies would alleviate his hunger; Stefan walked slowly to the front door and knocked softly.

A blonde-haired woman answered the door; she smiled when she saw the boy's adorable face. _What a looker! Damon and Elena must be so proud. How I wish my boys were that handsome. Now now Honoria, it is not right to think that way…shame on you. _

"Good evening young Stefan, what brings you here this late?" She asked the young vampire gently.

"Hello Ma'am. I was wondering whether I could dine here tonight; my parents sent me to my bedroom without dinner and I am so hungry." Stefan whined pathetically.

"Oh sweetheart, please come in. There's a honey ham waiting in the dining room and it is suited for your little tummy only. You poor boy; what could you have possibly done to deserve such cruel punishment?"

Stefan smiled inwardly _I knew this would work; there is some advantages to being the perfect child in public._

"I played with my food and my mama did not like that very much; I apologized to her but she would not listen. I feel thoroughly shamed, Ms. Fell."

Honoria said nothing more and ushered the boy inside.

Stefan's stomach growled at the scents emanating from the humans. As the lady of the house bent down to serve him, Stefan could not help himself. He bit down on her jugular forcefully. He could hear the yells surrounding him and the little feet running away in fear; yet, he continued to drain his once beloved nanny.

It had been a year since he tasted human blood. Stefan has never felt so empowered since his transition and he could not stop…he did not want to tear his fangs away from the pale neck…the blood was too sweet. He could feel her fading away and he bit down harder. He felt familiar hands on his small shoulders. A warning snarl sounded out and the intruder backed away while emitting unintelligible sounds. Stefan then gnawed the wound again and then it happened: the woman's head rolled off thumping to the ground.

Damon was watching as his son battled his demons while feeding. It broke his heart to see his child struggle with bloodlust and he wished that he had had the courage to refuse Elijah a year ago. He finally intervened.

"Stefan? Listen to papa; let her go please. Stop feeding now!" Damon ordered his disturbed son quietly.

Damon slowly pried Stefan's hands from the severed head and leaned down toward him.

"It is alright, son. I will take care of this. I want you to run home as fast as you can and stay there. Do you understand, Stefan? I want you to remain at home with your mother. I will follow shortly. Go now!"

The dark-haired man quickly cleaned up the disarrayed house and buried the corpse. He then found the terrified children and their father and compelled them to remember nothing. Damon exhaled. The Salvatore's were leaving town.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed reading, folks! Review if you please.**_


	5. The Hurt

_**Helllo Readers!**_

_**Here comes the next Salvatore adventure. Enjoy it! **_

_**thanks so much for all of the reviews, they make my day!**_

* * *

March 1912, Monterrey, CA

Today

"…Since you obviously love her, why don't you stay here with her! You are not my husband anymore, I want us to live apart and I am taking our son! Do you hear me, Damon Salvatore?" Elena yelled furiously, her heart breaking slowly.

* * *

Flashback

"_Well lover boy, are we feeling sorry for ourselves?" A sultry voice whispered in his right ear._

"_My wife disapproves of our relationship; I tried to convince her that you were a brilliant mentor for me but she will not listen to a word of it. Honestly, it is insulting that she believes I would be unfaithful to her, in 66 years of marriage, I have never strayed. Sometimes she infuriates me so much, Sage; I almost wish she would go and burn in the sun."_

"_Now Damon, let's not be hasty. Can you imagine how your boy will feel without his mother? You, though, can walk away and come with me; I have a vacancy since your buddy's brother got daggered by the hybrid."_

_Damon glared at Sage. He was mad at his wife but he would never leave her…no matter what she wanted; they were married for better or for worst. _

_He could not help but notice Sage's looks. She had flaming, curly hair that bounced off her pale shoulders and she wore trousers and spat like a man. She was the complete opposite of his spouse._

* * *

_Damon could still remember the day he saw her. The elder vampire had taken his son to a boxing match and both males were having a great time when she entered the ring. He instantly knew what she was and was a little upset that she would resort to cheating in order to beat the men she was competing against. _

_The crowd was unhappy that a woman had dared to enter a boxing ring as it was so unladylike and they had booed her ruthlessly. Damon had suppressed a snarl at the lack of politeness from the spectators and had hissed a firm warning to Stefan when the boy joined in on the ruckus. Having seen his gallantry, the red haired firecracker had winked salaciously at him. Once the boxing match was over, the three vampires had met outside._

"_I am Sage Sigurdsson and I am 800 years old so I strongly suggest that you reign in your fangs, Mr.….?"_

"_Salvatore. Damon Salvatore. I am enchanted to have made your acquaintance, my lady." Damon intoned while bending to kiss her slender hand._

"_The pleasure is all mine, doll. Hello there, sweet pea, what is your name?" The red haired beauty gently asked the boy._

"_I am sorry, please excuse my manners. This young man is my son Stefan, he is 16 years old."_

"_Your son?" Sage asked incredulously._

"_My wife and I had him before we were turned and he transitioned at 16 years of age…"_

"_That was amazing what you did in there, Ma'am!" Stefan exclaimed excitedly, involuntarily interrupting his father._

"_Stefan! It is bad manners to interrupt when adults are speaking; please refrain yourself from repeating this offence or there will be consequences. Am I making myself clear?" Damon scolded his son angrily._

"_Yes, papa." Stefan answered sulkily before dropping his gaze to the grassy ground._

"_Mr. Salvatore, please do not be harsh on your boy. It is normal that at his age he would start to develop more mature feelings, perhaps I could teach him some tricks?"_

_Stefan's clear green eyes lit up: "Yes! Please show me how to fight like that! I would love to obliterate every man in that ring."_

"_I wasn't referring to these types of tricks, little boy." Sage clarified. _

"_There will be no teaching of any kind, miss. Stefan does not need to be introduced to these kinds of powers. Let us speak no more of them." Damon concluded firmly._

"_I think we will have a grand time of it, only you and me, Mr. Salvatore." Sage intoned as she sped away._

"_Papa? What does she mean by that?" _

"_Never mind Stefan, let's go home; your mother is awaiting our arrival for dinner."_

* * *

Damon shook his head as the memories engulfed him. If that bloody woman had only stayed away, he and Elena would be happy right now.

The handsome vampire had continued to see Sage for a time. She was teaching him powers that Elijah had never mentioned. It seemed that Damon was extremely powerful; he could control the elements of nature, animals included and he was strong. As an experiment, Damon only fed on animals for a month and then took on Sage; he kept up with her, toe to toe. Needless to say, Sage was taken aback.

Their relationship had grown over the months; Damon started to feel toward her and Sage kept giving him signals that she wanted to share more than a chaste kiss on the cheek.

And then came the beginning of the end.

* * *

Flashback

_Damon and Sage were sitting on the boardwalk chatting about their respective lives. Sage always enjoyed hearing about little Stefan's adventures. He was such a little troublemaker; but she could see just how much her friend loved his son. The red-haired woman laughed along with her companion and played together, compelling the fish to jump high up in the air. They were sitting close to each other…bystanders were looking at them disapprovingly; they were in their own little world._

_Sage leaned toward the dark-haired vampire and nuzzled her mouth on his luscious locks…she could feel him tense but she made a comforting noise letting him know it was alright…that they were right. Damon relaxed and laid a hand on her muscled thigh, his being warming at the touch. He could not resist her no matter how much he has tried. Elena did not suffice anymore, not when he had a lightning bolt at his side._

_The woman's lips graced his neck and Damon growled not liking that a lady took initiative and lifted her head up; their lips almost touching. The man could not resist anymore and pushing all of his morals and ideals to the bottom of his soul, he kissed the dancing flame feverishly. Their bodies intertwined and for a brief moment, Damon was blissfully satisfied._

_SPLASH! Damon and Sage landed in the water and shrieked in surprise. A slender figure stood atop the boardwalk, her eyes shooting daggers at the two almost lovers._

"_Elena, please. I can explain." Damon started hastily._

"_How could you? After so long, you would throw our love, our life away like that?" The magnificent woman wailed in anger._

"_Darling, I love you. I love only you please believe me."_

"_Shush Damon; I am going home to my son. Feel free to continue what you were doing before I had the gall to interrupt." She spat at her husband before stalking away._

_Damon was very upset by the venom he detected in his wife's voice. He had to go home and make her see that it was an error and that he had never wished to upset her. He did not wish his son to be raised in a broken home._

* * *

**Aftermath**

Damon arrived home to find his wife furiously throwing clothes in suitcases. He reached out to her.

"Do not touch me ever again, Damon; not after you've sullied yourself with her! I am taking Stefan and we will be gone tonight. You can keep the house; it means absolutely nothing to me anymore!"

Damon's eyes darkened. He forcefully grabbed his wife and made her stop moving and he enunciated clearly:

"Do not dare use Stefan as a bargaining chip, Elena Salvatore; you want to leave our family, fine. However, hear this; you will never take my son away from me…"

"My name is Elena Gilbert! I gave him life! He belongs with his mama; he can live without you." Elena knew that was false but she wanted to wound her wretched husband deeply.

"I am packing our luggage. We will be gone by nightfall; I advise you not to stand in our way. Goodbye Damon. I truly hope she was worth losing your family …" she trailered off tearfully.

Stefan came wandering in from playing on nearby beach. He looked at his father questionably:

"Is everything alright, papa? Mama seemed upset."

Damon's heart shattered at the sheer innocence his son projected. He failed his child.

"You take care of your mama, you hear chief? Promise me you will be a good boy."

Stefan knew the situation was grave; so he looked straight in his father's eyes and swore:

"I promise, father."

Damon stilled. Stefan had never addressed him so formally. Their family was officially broken.


	6. Spirals

**_Thank you readers for all the great reviews. Enjoy this next chapter_**

* * *

April 1922, Chicago, Illinois

Elena awoke to the sound of her son's lovemaking. He had been seeing a 17 year old original vampire named Rebekah for a few weeks now. Oddly enough, Chicago housed Elijah's siblings: Niklaus, Rebekah and Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson. The Salvatore duo befriended the Mikaelsons quite quickly and they had become quite the inseparable troupe.

The lady vampire did not really like the vivacious vampire girl but she'd been the only one who had been able to make her son smile since she dragged him away from his father. Truthfully, she was grateful.

She worried about her son constantly. Stefan had been spiralling out of control for a few years now and she did not know how to handle his violent behavior. She had thought to send Stefan away to Elijah because she believed her's child's maker would sort him out; however, Niklaus had discouraged her from doing so because he knew Damon was in New York with the eldest Mikaelson couple. It would only take one spark to light the Damon Salvatore fire. Elena was resigned to watch quietly as her little boy self-destructed in pain.

When she thought of her husband, a piece of her floated away. Soon, there will be nothing left of her being. Ten years ago, she believed she had made the right decision by leaving him; after decades of marriage, perhaps they had needed space. However, it has been way too long.

Her heart broke every time she watched Stefan look out their apartment window hoping to see his papa walk up the walkway and as his face fell from disappointment and hurt, she died all over again.

* * *

She rose and started the day. Stefan had been attending the local high school because Elena could not afford private education. She had started working as a waitress at a local speakeasy: Gloria's because she was in dire need of funds. The owner was an ancient witch who was schooled in all supernatural matters. She had administered many aneurysms to Stefan when he displeased her.

Elena had not asked Damon for money as she wanted to make it on her own and if she'd asked for an official divorce, Stefan would have been placed in the custody of his father and she had not been willing to risk it.

She trooped along the past decade, bravely feeling as though rain would never stop falling on her head. Her only concern was her son's well-being which was severely compromised; her strength was not as great as her estranged husband's and she'd had to rely on her wit and cleverness to get them out of sticky situations.

Elena sighed wearily. She hated their new life and she wanted her family together again; she was willing to forgive and forget; if only Damon would show that he too wanted the same.

* * *

"Stefan, sweetheart, time to rise; school is starting soon and you do not want to be late!" She announced, faking a happy tone.

Stefan Salvatore was angry. He loathed the way everything was decided for him. His parents did not ask him his opinion when they decided to part ways and he'd had enough.

"Leave me alone, mother. I am not going to school. Bekah and I have better plans for today." He answered Elena curtly.

Elena smarted at the tone her child used when addressing her. He had stopped calling her mama three years ago and that had wounded her to the core. She gathered her courage and tried to reach her boy again:

"Sweetheart, it's time for breakfast. Please come and sit at the table, immediately." She ordered firmly, her tone leaving no room for arguments.

Stefan lost his cool completely. He pushed Rebekah to the side and stalked to the tiny kitchenette. He grabbed the breakfast Elena made him and threw it to the ground; the eggs splattered all over the floor and the orange juice dripped down the table legs as Stefan yelled in his mother's face:

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOUR DISGUSTING FOOD. YOU DROVE HIM AWAY! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, MOTHER! I WANTED TO STAY WITH PAPA! IF YOU HAD BEEN A GOOD WIFE, YOU WOULD HAVE FORGIVEN HIM AND THIS FAMILY WOULD BE WHOLE!"

The teenager then grabbed his schoolbag and left the dingy abode without a backward glance.

* * *

Elena stood in the dirty room and methodically started to clean up the spoiled food. She was breathing heavily and she felt she was about to faint. She stood up abruptly from her kneeling position and felt lightheaded; Rebekah caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ms. Salvatore? Are you alright? Would you like me to fetch the doctor?" The girl enquired worriedly.

"No, Rebekah. I am fine. Stefan's outburst was an unwelcome surprise that is all." Elena answered coldly.

"He misses his father, Ma'am; he talks to me about his pa all the time. He keeps saying that he is sure that Mr. Salvatore is looking for him. I am afraid Stefan will run away from Chicago and try to reunite with his father on his own." Rebekah shared confidentially.

"Thank you, Rebekah for your honesty. I have to go to work would you like me to drop you off at your brother and sister-in-law's."

"That will be quite appreciated, ma'am; are you sure it's not too much out of your way?"

"I would not have asked if it bothered me, girl." Elena uttered with a clipped tone.

* * *

The female vampire was busy clearing tables at the busy bar. She was surrounded with beautiful and carefree girls dancing to Gloria's singing. _I was like that myself…long ago_ She continued to roam the establishment making sure that every customer had what they needed and finally she sat at the Mikaelson's table.

A handsome blond-haired vampire greeted her warmly:

"Good evening, love, how are you? And where's that little boy of yours?"

Elena smiled; Niklaus had been a lifesaver with Stefan. He really had stepped up and played surrogate father to her son.

"He lost his temper with me again, Nik. I don't know what to do with him anymore; he is becoming more volatile every day. I should try to contact Damon, he needs his father."

Nik's eyes darkened with irritation:

"Damon abandoned you for the wench my older brother was infatuated with; he does not deserve to spend time with the gift you gave him. I will talk to Stefan and I will make him stop being such an ungrateful arse."

Elena was strangely enough reassured by the vampire hybrid's display of authority. It reminded her of all the times her husband had taken charge and it made her feel safe.

Gloria waltzed over to the two vampires and glared at Elena: "Your son is wreaking havoc in the back alley; either you make him stop chomping on human beings or you will lose your job. Niklaus, sit your tushy back down!"

Elena's face grew hot with embarrassment. She tried so hard to provide a stable home life and Stefan was not giving her an inch. She stood up to go put a stop to her son's shameful behavior and strode toward the back alley.

Stefan was too busy tearing the heads of the bar's patrons to notice that his mother was observing him. Frankly, since he started drinking human blood again, he did not care about much. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and shoved his mother's body away.

"I told you to stay the heck away from me! Go away, I never want to see you again!" the teen snarled.

The young vampire threw the body he was draining and flung himself at his mother. He wanted to hurt her for everything she had done, for everything she had taken away from him. Stefan wanted revenge. His fangs angled toward his mother's neck. He was full of blood and Elena had not fed since yesterday afternoon and he overpowered her with some difficulties.

Elena was in a state of shock. Her baby was going to kill her; the thought filled her with rage. He had no right! She gave him life, she raised him, and she loved him! And with all the strength her maternal wrath gave her, she heaved her son in the opposite brick wall.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, STEFAN!" it was not her voice that echoed through the night.

* * *

Stefan froze immediately out of habit. The two Salvatore's turned to the most welcoming sight. Damon stood in front of them. He was as beautiful as ever and at that moment his icy blue eyes were narrowed in anger and disappointment.

The man walked toward his wife and son. He stopped in front of his Elena and kneeled in front of her:

"I beg you, my lady, for your forgiveness. I was a foolish man and there is no woman I want more than you. Will you allow me to walk by your side again?"

Elena's brown eyes shined with unshed tears as she laid a hand on her beloved husband's neck: "I needed you the moment we left, Damon. I love you more than words can express. I will never leave you again, I promise you."

The couple embrace and indulged in the deepest of kiss full of the ten years they have spent apart from each other.

Both of them then gave their full attention to their errant son. Damon spoke coldly:

"I remember asking you to take care of your mother, my boy. Do you think that this is the kind of behavior I had in mind? I saw you lay a hand on the woman who gave you life today Stefan; that is an unforgivable offence. I will deal with you at the apartment. Now come here."

Stefan was so elated to see his beloved papa that he did not care about his imminent punishment. He ran into his father's arms and hugged him fiercely while crying: "Please don't leave me again, papa, I will never be mean to mother again, I swear."

Damon's nose was enjoying the smell of his little boy, a smell his nostrils had not enjoyed in a decade. Reuniting with his wife was a wonderful experience; however, seeing his son after so long was magical. He was afraid to close his eyes and have it all be a dream. He embraced Stefan closer to him not wanting to ever let go of his heart.

The Salvatore family was finally home.


	7. The Big Move

_Good day readers! A great thanks to all my faithful readers and new ones as well. I hope you continue to like the Salvatore's adventures. Have at it! (Yeah I love Klaus)_

**Mystic Falls, VA September 1****st**** 2009**

The boarding house loomed ahead in its everlasting presence. The Salvatore's have decided that it was time to come home again. Damon and Elena were enthusiastic about the move and looking forward to staying here a good five or 6 years before having to pack up again. What's more, the Mikaelsons had decided to join them; Elijah, Lexi, and Bonnie were going to live in a huge house built just for them right onto the Mikaelson's estate while Niklaus and Caroline would reside in the property mansion. Elijah had insisted that Rebekah come live with him because he did not trust Niklaus's children rearing abilities.

In fact, the only person who was not amused by this move was Stefan. He loved living in New York and he had made lots of friends. They had become close enough that the teen revealed his secret, much to the chagrin of his parents. This was one of the key reasons for the move, Elena had not wanted to take any chances with the lives of her family and she had insisted that they upped and left right away.

Stefan had reacted quite badly to the decision and started to drink human blood when his parents were not looking, he had thought that if Damon and Elena could see how much this affected him, they would change their minds and they would stay in the Big Apple. However, his acting out had a very different outcome that he did not wish to relive another time and so he'd swallowed his resentment and packed his boxes.

Elena's POV

Wow! The sight of this house never fails to take my breath away. They do not make houses like this anymore and it is such an honor to own this marvelous piece of architecture. I look around and nothing had changed, it is almost as though we have never left. I knew that Damon insisted that Zach cared for the house according to his standards and trust me they are skyscraper high, and to Zach's credit he complied with the rightful owner's wishes. I am sure that he knew that if he did not, he would be dead in a matter of seconds. Yes, my husband did not like his relative all that much; I have a feeling it is because Zach had taken a liking to our Stefan and Damon does not like to share his belongings with anyone.

Speaking of which, my son is standing near his father's land rover, staring at the ground and kicking pebbles angrily. I feel extremely irritated with him, he has been pouting since we announced that we were moving. I can understand his attachment to our last city but for God's sake he knew that we could not stay. We tried to talk to him and make him see reason but it is like trying to knock down a brick wall; he thinks he is right and that we are wrong. Right now, my husband and I am public enemy #1 in his head.

I address him sharply, fed up with his attitude:

"Stefan, instead of leaning against the car, go help your father to unload the truck and for Heaven's sake, will you turn that frown upside down? This is a new day and you will enjoy it, understand?"

He regards me a moment with a look of barely disguised disdain and slowly nods his head as he walks away to do as I bid him. Damon was looking at the scene and gives me an apologetic grin before going back to the truck. I decide to enter the house:

"Hello Zach, we're home!" I announce, staking my claim on the property.

Damon's POV

Honestly, I am glad to be home. I have missed the mansion and the gardens and the sense of roots this abode gave me. Mystic Falls keeps me grounded and that is why we will always come back.

I turn my attention to my son whose grumpiness is getting rather tiresome. Now, he is throwing boxes to the ground not caring whether or not the content is fragile. He certainly is a little firecracker, that one. I agree with my wife that Stefan could deal with the current situation a little more maturely but I understand his frustration.

He always had to leave everything behind; it must be exhausting for an eternal teenager to start over again and again without being able to form lasting relationships unless they were supernatural beings. I sympathized with my son but that was no excuse for the outright attitude he gave his mother on a daily basis since we told him about the relocation. I had to make it stop.

"Stefan, what is the word written on the box you're holding?" I ask him sardonically.

"I don't know, can't you read it from where you are. I mean you're supposed to be a vampire, right?" He answers me rudely.

"Thin ice, Stefan Salvatore, thin ice." I warn him, letting my tone show that he was pushing it.

I hear him scoff before he answered me. My foolish little boy, when will he learn?

"It says FRAGILE, okay?" My son all but yelled the word to me. "I hate it here. I am going back to New York, bye!"

I blur to him, take him by the arm and start to drag him into the house. I pay no attention to my nephew thrice removed and I reach Stefan's bedroom. I settle Stefan on his bed and I let him have it.

"You do not talk to me like that, young man! I don't know where on earth you got the idea that it was alright to display rudeness but erase it from your mind! I know that you are upset about moving. I know that this is hard for you and I know that you miss your friends but you are a vampire. We have no choice but to move on. Stop threatening to leave us because you can't! You are a 16 year old child forever, deal with it! Now, put a smile on that handsome face of yours and come help me with the boxes."

I soften as I see tears forming into his beautiful green eyes so I put a hand on his cheek and I tap it gently: "It's going to be alright, chief, just give it a chance, okay?"

"Okay." My boy answers, his voice shaking. I nod and gesture him toward the staircase and as we walk by Zach, I flash him a smirk:

"Are you not going to welcome us home, nephew of mine?" and then I add to drive my point across: "The guesthouse should be ready, my son and I will help you move into it later."

I walk out to the driveway, my arms draped around my child's shoulders and feeling like home is where the heart is.

September 2nd 2009

Stefan's POV

I hate this, I hate it here, and I want to leave. Driiiing! Stupid clock! I hate this dumb clock; clocks only ring like that in this stupid town, in New York, the alarm sounded so much better.

"Stefan, wake up darling, breakfast is ready."

Her voice is grating, she is so annoying. I am 162 years and I live with my mother…okay fine, I am 16 and I lived for 162 years but still. Does she always have to dictate everything I do? I never get to do what I want, I always a list of rules three miles long and she is just nagging me endlessly.

I feel like answering her with a snarky repartee but I do not wish to start World War III before breakfast. I get up and get ready incredibly slowly, just to rile her up a bit. It worked.

"Stefan Salvatore, you are starting school in 25 minutes and you're not even dressed. Really, I do not know what to do with you anymore, but I will tell you this; if I get a call from your principal telling me that you were late, I will come pick you up and chastise you in front of your classmates. Consider yourself warned. Drink your blood!"

I watched her leave my room and I just want to curl up and never leave my bed. We cannot get along anymore; my mother and I have slowly grown apart over the decades and it hurt. Whatever, I still have my dad.

I somehow managed to get to school on time because I discovered a shortcut through the woods. Suddenly, a small figure bumps into me.

"Hello Bonnie! Excited for school?" Bonnie was my maker Elijah's 15 year old adopted daughter and she was a witchpire.

"Not really, Beks would not drive me; she said I was too young to be seen around her in public."

"I wonder if she will feel the same about me considering I am only a year older than you."

"She loves you, Stef. She wanted to go see you yesterday but dad said that she had to let your family settle in. She was so mad that she destroyed the kitchen and then she ran over to uncle Nik's but my dad dragged her back home and now she's grounded from dating you for two weeks and she has to go to bed at 7:00."

Well, I think that my mother should have married Elijah; they would have made a great pair. Great! Another thing to make my day suck even more, I don't even get to see my girlfriend outside of school for like forever! Grrrr!

"Okay, see you around, Bon!" I walk away from her quickly. Beks was right, she was only 15.

My father compelled the school before we moved so it was a breeze to grab my schedule and my locker assignment. It was right beside the bathroom. Seriously? A tall blonde-haired boy and a shorter, bulkier dark-haired teen came over and stuck out their hands. I shook both as they introduced themselves:

"Hey man, I am Matt Donavan. You look like you would make an awesome football player. What are you? Junior, senior...?"

"And I'm Tyler Lockwood; the mayor's son and member of the founding family." He was literally pounding his chest. I was amused, if they only knew. The Lockwood's were peanuts compared to my family.

"Hey. I'm Stefan Salvatore and I am a junior…_for eternity_ I love football, when are the tryouts?"

"Salvatore, eh? You're a founder too, that's awesome. Are you related to Zach?"

"He is my uh uncle…my dad's older brother."

"Maybe you can come out and hang at the Grill after school? You seem more than alright." Matt asked me enthusiastically and I could see that Tyler was thinking the same thing.

"Definitely, I would love that."

"Good, come eat at our table for lunch. Oh I think we have history, English and math all together, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other."

"Oh really, that's cool. Sure, I'll meet you guys in the caf. See you in class." I throw at them before I walk away.

The Grill, tonight, will be tricky. It's our first full day back and my parents are definitely going to balk at this. Oddly enough, I don't care; they wanted me to move here so they can't blame me for wanting to make friends and if they're not happy about it then it's their problem.

"Stef, love! I missed you so much, sweetie. Did I tell you about my awful brother? I mean you understand what it's like to live with dictators, I want to move back with Nik and Care so so bad!" My beautiful girlfriend wailed at me, her arms outstretched and I hug her tightly.

I have missed her so much, The Mikaelsons had left New York earlier than my family and it had been torture to be without her for so long.

"I know, Bonnie told me everything. Elijah is such a hardass; I think my dad took lessons from him!"

"Oh, sweet, perfect bonnie. She is so annoying, she never does anything wrong and Elijah never punishes her. Nik is a much better guardian and I am this close to killing Lexi…"

"The only reason Bonnie does not get punished is because she is the biggest goody-two shoes I have ever met…"

Gulp!

Rebekah and I turn around to see the girl standing right behind us. Her caramel skin was glistening with tears and I felt awful.

"Don't you have better things to do than to eavesdrop the conversation I have with my boyfriend, niece!" Beks asked her scathingly. "You are the most insufferable child I had the displeasure of knowing! Run along, little girl!"

Students were witnessing Bonnie's dressing down and I decided to intervene.

"Come on Beks, let's go or we'll be late for class." We walked off, a guilty feeling gnawed at me, I should apologize. I did not.

The day passed by very quickly. I formed an immediate bond with Tyler and Matt and I was starting to believe that the town was not so bad after all. The last bell rang and the guys just reminded me about the Grill and I told them I would meet them there.

Rebekah and I were heading outside when we saw my mother and Lexi talking animatedly. If Bonnie told on us, we would be dead.

"Hi mom, hi Lexi."

Both women turned to look at us and my mother's lips fell into a hard line. _Stupid, tattletale Bonnie_

"I will see you at the council meeting, Elena." The blonde-haired woman said crisply. "Rebekah, get in the car!"

They were off in a matter of seconds. I was left alone with mommy dearest.

"In the car, Stefan!" She ordered me swiftly.

"Mom, I can totally explain…"

"There is no excuse for that kind of behavior, Stefan. Bonnie is younger than the both of you. You did not even apologize to her. I am incredibly disappointed, son." She gave me a cold look before nodding sharply toward the red land rover. I stayed put.

"Stefan!" My mother angrily growled.

"I am going to the Grill with my new friends, I am not at all sorry about baby Bonnie because she was annoying Beks. I am not going anywhere with you!" I felt so powerful; I couldn't believe I stood up to my mom like that.

"Fine Stefan, I will see you later at home. Behave yourself, please." Elena capitulated and drove off.

"Yo, Stef! Are you ready to go?" Tyler yelled at me.

"Was that brown-haired chick your mom? She's like super-hot. She had you young though, didn't she?"

"My parents had me in their late teens." This was not a lie. People had children early in the 1800s.

Damon's POV 

I scanned the Grill looking for my rebellious son. He really took the cake, today. There he is.

He looks like he's having a lot of fun and it seems he's made himself a few friends. Too bad, he had to go ahead and ruin it all with his rotten attitude.

I walk over to him and his friends stare at me with wide eyes. Stefan is too busy gulping three shots of tequila to notice that I am standing beside him. The little monster compelled the bartender. _Dammit Stefan, you know better!_

"Good afternoon, boys!" I intone quietly. I watch as Stefan start to quake. I feel absolutely no pity for my son.

"I am Stefan's father, Damon Salvatore. Who are you kids?" I am deliberately stalling. I want Stefan to shake in his Doc Martens.

"We're Tyler Lockwood and Matt." How presumptuous of the mayor's son to think himself more important than the blonde boy.

I had enough. I tap Stefan on the shoulder and say: "Say good night to your friends, we are going home.

Stefan was not moving an inch and he was staring at me defiantly. It was almost as if he was daring me…well challenge accepted, sweet child of mine.

"Stefan, you will stand up and get your behind into my car immediately! I will count to three and if you have not scurried, I will spank you in front of your friends!"

I smirk as I watch my boy's face redden in embarrassment. "One." Stefan looked as if he wanted to throw his last shot glass at my face. "Two." He was not stupid; he knew I would do it. My son finally moved his behind; he waved at his friends and headed out the door. "Three." I finished my countdown while I grabbed the shot and downed it in front of the two boys who were staring at me with saucer eyes.

"Good night, boys." I walked away, laughing.

Stefan's POV

Thank you so much for ruining my life, dad! Now I look like a complete doofus and I am going to be the school looser.

My father was walking toward the car and judging by his stance, he was irate. _I should have gone home with mom._

Too soon, he slips into the car and drives home. Maybe if I apologize:

"Dad? I am really sorry I was mean to Mom. I won't do it again, I swear."

"Stefan, I strongly advise you to be quiet. Once we arrive home, you're going straight to bed without dinner. Since I effectively embarrassed you today, you will get off easier. No Rebekah for a month and a bedtime of 6:00pm for the next two weeks…"

He pauses and glares at me before bellowing "DON'T YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS AGAIN! YOU HEAR!"

I sighed in sadness. What a way to start the new school year.


	8. Let loose the dogs of war

_**Thank you readers for your great encouragement! Here is the next chap!**_

November 6, 2009

The council was in an uproar! There have been five animal attacks in the past week and the town was panicking. There were hunting parties sent out every night to catch the beast and children were being kept inside.

Sheriff Forbes, a descendant of Caroline Mikaelson, was close friends with the two families who just arrived in town. She especially had a soft spot for Damon and she did not hesitate to give him top secret information on the supernatural status of the town, little did she know.

She had requested that Damon and Elena participated in a special council meeting where only the most notorious founders were invited. Apart from the Salvatore's and the Forbes, the Lockwood's (Richard and Carol), the Fell's (Madeleine and Henry) and the Gilbert's (Muriel and Erik) were all present.

The meeting came to order and Richard quickly established the situation. They needed to found a solution rapidly; their citizens were dying.

* * *

Damon's POV

I could barely stifle a sigh, for some reason, Richard always made me sleepy. God knows, I have spent enough time with him since his delinquent child latched on to mine. Is there a law that the parents should be friends as well? Because I was this close to tear his throat out, although that wouldn't be smart.

The attacks concerned me as it threatened my family's survival in this town. Right now, the Mikaelson's and the Salvatore's have managed to evade suspicion. After all, it was me who provided vervain to the founding members. I fear that soon they'll suspect newcomers and then the trail will lead right into our hands.

I want this meeting over so that Elena and I can run straight to the Mikaelson's mansion and warn them. We had to be prepared!

I feel her delicate hand on my thigh and I squeeze it reassuringly. She smiles and focuses her attention on the current speaker and I inwardly swoon.

Elena's POV

"I love you, honey." I softly whisper to my husband.

I am terrified. There are obviously new vampires in town and this is not safe for Stefan. These newbie vampires are unpredictable and reckless; they have no business in our hometown.

I am not completely out of sorts like the other maniacal women on the council, I am aware that it will be up to us to save the day but I am worried. These vampires were extremely careless and there were traces of magic on one of the bodies; there is a witch involved.

My phone vibrates and I look at the caller ID: Steffy. I smile and I answer quickly hoping that he had stayed home like we told him to.

"Yes, Baby?"

"Don't call me that." He whined. "I can't find my football jersey anywhere; I looked in every single corner of the house and nothing. Are you and dad coming home soon?"

"We will be there in half an hour, sweetheart and your jersey is in your laundry hamper. We're going to the Mikaelson's after the meeting so put on a nice shirt and clean shoes." I told him, knowing that he would probably go wearing dirty jeans.

Sometimes being a mother was hard.

* * *

The meeting was a waste of time. They were mere humans and had no idea what they were doing.

Damon and Elena hurried home as soon as the gathering ended. Stefan was waiting for them on the front steps.

"Let's go guys; I haven't seen Beks in 5 hours!" The teen yelled impatiently.

His father laughed good-naturedly: "Alright, chief, let's go see your girl."

Later on, the adults, Elijah, Klaus, Lexi, Caroline, Damon and Elena stood around in front of an elegant cherry wood coffin.

"We have to wake him, Niklaus. It is more than time, he is here and to beat him we need Kol." Elijah argued with his little brother animatedly.

"Yes, Nik, listen to your big brother, he knows best." Lexi coaxed Klaus pleadingly.

"Excuuuse me! I hope I am not interrupting your little family argument but who the heck is Kol and who is "he?" Damon voiced impatiently.

"I guess a little exposition is in order." Elijah conceded.

"The he we are talking about is our father, Mikael. He is the original vampire hunter. He can kill every single one of us. This is no laughing matter, Damon, Elena, he is lethal. And Kol is our little brother. Niklaus and I decided to dagger him after he ravaged London. You've heard of Jack the Ripper in the 1890s haven't you? Well the culprit was Kol. With us three original men, Mikael can be defeated."

"What about me, last I checked I was one of the most powerful vampires in the world, am I supposed to sit in the corner like a naughty child?" Damon asked furiously.

"Honey, please…" Elena begged him quietly. "If something happened to you, I could not bear it."

"Do not worry Damon; you will be put to good use." Klaus said wearily.

"Let us free him, Niklaus. Together." The Mikaelson brothers placed their hands on the coffin and slowly lifted it open and removed the dagger from their 20-year-old brother's heart.

While the household was waiting for the new brother to wake up, the women went to the kitchen to prepare snacks for the children watching a movie in the living room.

* * *

Rebekah's POV

Stefan and I were sitting on the couch and his hand was dancing in my hair, it felt like heaven. We've been in love for 90 years now and nothing had faded. He was such a sweetheart, he never pushed me and he was so adorably obedient. He never denied me and I was devoted to him.

Bonnie was looking at the screen, I don't know why I dislike her so much, when I lived with Nik, I loved spending time with my niece. These days, however, everything she did rubbed me the wrong way. She was the cover girl for Perfect Child Today and Elijah loved her above everyone else in the family. I think I am jealous.

I hear my sisters-in-law and Elena walking up the stairs and I notice that Stefan pulled away. His mother did not approve of our relationship at all but he did not care and Damon was on his side. I frowned at him and he just shrugged, his stare telling me that he had no choice. That will be our eternal problem; there is no freedom for vampire teenagers.

"Hello kiddies, what are you watching?" Lexi asks us in her irritating voice.

"We're watching Camp Rock mom, it is awesome!" Stef and I roll our eyes so far back I thought they would sink into our heads.

"Well I have some news, sweetie. Daddy and uncle Niklaus are waking uncle Kol right now." I hear her coo in her baby voice. How can my niece stand that woman!

"Yeah, mom, he is my absolute best uncle!"

"Barf!" I hear my Stefan whisper under his breath. Elena glared at him icily. My boyfriend stared right back at her, not dropping his gaze. What a man!

"Thank you for the lovely snacks, ladies. We really appreciate that you took the time to prepare these delicacies for the three of us." Gosh, he was good! "Now, come on, do not let us kids interrupt your important meeting downstairs…"

I suddenly hear punches from below and Lexi exclaimed "Kol must be awake, let's go girls!"

"Stay here until I come and get you, Stefan!" Elena ordered Stefan firmly. I swear that woman operated on two modes when dealing with her child: Stern and disapproving or overprotective and hysterical. It was maddening to be a part of it all, but he was worth it…Yeah he was absolutely worth it.

We watched them go and Stefan whispered in my ear: "How about we visit your bedroom and leave the movie watching to the baby." I laughed heartily and I carried him to my bedroom. He loved it that way.

* * *

Downstairs, the tension ran high. Kol was finally spent after fighting his older brothers to the ground. He was raging mad. Although, he understood the whys of his imprisonment, he hated them nonetheless.

There seemed to be pressing matters at hand. Mikael. _Darn that man, always ruining his fun. _He will kill his father while he begs for mercy.

He stood tall and he faced his brothers, their wives and a strange couple. The attractive raven-haired man approached him and introduced himself and his family.

"Hello there Kol. I am Damon Salvatore, this is my wife, Elena and our son, Stefan is upstairs. It is wonderful to meet you. I hope it will be a pleasure to do business with you."

"He's one us, little brother and they are our family. They are with us." Nik emphasized.

"Okay, enough with the chatting, let's plan!" Kol was raring to go.

* * *

Mikael's POV

I lived my eternal life with certain goals: revive my wife, Esther, kill my bastard son, Niklaus and reunite my true family. Unfortunately, I have not counted on my children siding with their brother. It seemed that Niklaus was loved, after all.

I admit that the boy had his charms and sometimes my quest for his demise is blurred with hesitation. I know that I loved him, I always have but he tore his mother's heart and he had to pay no matter the suffering his death will cause to our unit.

I have watched him grow into a man. He took wonderful care of his siblings…when they were not daggered and he made me proud. I wish I could spare him but he hurt my pride and I cannot let that go. For shame, my boy.

Mystic Falls, does it not always come back to this one-horse town. Anger coursed through my veins as I massacred humans like twigs. I wanted the town to feel my wrath and my despair. I HAVE TO KILL HIM! I HAVE TO KILL HIM! I have to kill him! I have to…do I? I murder my doubts away until the town bleeds.

The town council is on high alert. Sorry sons and daughter for being a hindrance. I have a temper, as you well know. I stand in front of their estate and I can hear my granddaughter's laughter, my daughter's lovemaking, dear God! And my sons' discussion concerning my demise.

I leave them be. I will fight them fair and square. Perhaps, they will succeed. I hope that they do. Esther and I wanted them to live forever, even Niklaus. Tomorrow, maybe I will be dead. I will scream in pain, I owe them that much.

* * *

"Alright folks, everyone should have a good sleep, tomorrow's going to be a very long day." Klaus happily announced, hopefully the nightmare will finally be over. "Damon, Elena, Stefan should spend the night here. It will be safer."

Elena tensed. She did not entrust anyone with her child. "No, he is coming back home. We're his parents; he needs to be with us."

Damon silently agreed with his wife, he hated when Stefan slept away from them.

"Chief? Come downstairs, we're going home." He called out to his son.

Stefan came barreling down the stairs with Rebekah in tow; they both had huge grins on their faces. Beks planted a huge kiss on her boyfriend's mouth and waved before leaving to go back to her room.

The Salvatore's took their leave.

"Rebekah, our house is at the back." Elijah warned his little sister.

"I'm staying here tonight 'Lijah. I want to spend some quality time with Kol."

"Oh leave it, 'Lijah! She wants to stay with Care and I. We have been caring for her since the 11th century. Enough already with the big brother authority!"

"Niklaus!"

"No Elijah! We want her back and she wants to be with us. You have your daughter, leave us my baby sister."

Elijah sighed deeply. Rebekah was Niklaus's and always had been. He knew that he lost.

"Okay Niklaus, I will bring her things in the morning. Do not be too permissive with her, she needs discipline."

"Yes, yes brother. Kol, I'll show you your room and you will love it."

"Come on 'Lijah. We have a father to kill on the morrow, chin up and prepare your strike!"

Elijah laughed deeply, _only you Niklaus_ he loved his blonde little brother and he would do anything in his power to protect him from their papa.

Lexi came downstairs with their girl and the family headed to their house.

* * *

November 7, 2009

The younger vampires were all safely inside the Saltzman home; no supernatural beings could reach them there. The adults were reassured, if they died tonight, their children and siblings would live on.

Damon was the one who had the idea to bring Alaric Saltzman into the mix; the vampire hunter turned history teacher was well aware of their supernatural status. They met at the Grill one September evening and they had immediately hit it off. It took Damon three weeks to realize that he could trust that man with his life. Theirs was a great bromance.

The men, all coming from eras in which the women were meant to keep house, insisted that their spouses remained at the boarding house; again, no vampires could enter because of Zach.

The four walked steadily to the top of the falls. It was storming outside and the thunder rolled. When they reached the top, they stood and they waited for their victory or their end.

* * *

Mikael's POV

I saw them arrive, united. Finn was missing but he was Esther's and to be honest I have always felt a little indifferent when it came to that taciturn boy. Nikky must have kept him daggered.

They were something to behold, my sons. They were tall, strong and proud. A pang tug at my heart as I glared at Nik; he was the most handsome; with his dimples and blond curls and his deep blue eyes. He was an angel and he was not mine!

My rage grew and I flew at them without caution. I paid no heed to the black haired man. He was no threat to me. I lost myself in the fight. Every time I wanted to strike at Niklaus, Kol or Elijah stood in my way. They shielded him. I had wanted to use the fact that he was unloved to disarm my hybrid, but his brothers loved him enough to die for the bastard. What weapons did I have left?

Suddenly, Niklaus strikes from my side. The pain is almost reassuring, I still felt. I was not completely numb. With two well-placed blows, I render Kol and Elijah useless. It is you and me now, boy.

"Here we are Niklaus, no allies to fight your battle; forever alone. You impulsive bastard! How dare you lay a hand on the man who raised you?" I yell at him, venting my sorrow.

His ocean blue doe-eyes moisten and I falter; he did not kill her, it was the wolf inside. I couldn't back down though, so I brandish my pistol, so to speak. I show him the white oak stake that will send him right to hell _he did not deserve it_ and I watch him cower away from me. His tears were distracting me, he was not mine I should not care at all about his pain but I cannot bring myself to lower the stake down in his heart.

He waits. He is not going to fight this. He is done running from me. An odd feeling surrounds me; I am proud of him. He is finally a man!

I flash near him and trip him to the ground. He lies there looking at me so innocently. There is no anger or resentment in his eyes simply acceptance.

"You won, father." My heart breaks. HE IS NOT MY SON! Why does he move me so?

Blinded by the searing pain his words caused me, I lower my weapon and as I was about to plunge the stick into my child's life organ, I feel a shove and I end up on my behind.

The raven-haired vampire stood atop me. He hands the stake to Niklaus who recovered from his deliberate fall.

"Here, Nik. Finish him!" He tells my son intensely. "He deserves to die at your hands."

My boy stands over me and simply stares. Did he not realize I would recover soon? I quickly assess that he did not want to end me. He loves me. Something about this ridiculous situation makes me laugh, Niklaus's face fall because he thinks I am mocking him; if he only knew.

"Give me the stake, boy." I order him sharply. He knew to obey me when I used that tone. This time was no exception, he handed the weapon to me with shaking hands.

This was it. I glare at him. I make sure he is looking right into my eyes, bizarrely they are the same shade as his, and I enunciate clearly.

"I LOVE YOU, NIKLAUS!" and I plunge the stake into my heart that's been beating for far too long.

As I burn and scream in agony, more to satisfy my children than from actual pain, I see my sons in a half-moon holding each other tightly.

Today, I paid for my unforgivable sins and maybe I gave my blonde angel the serenity he so richly deserves.


	9. Primroses

_**Thank you faithful readers! You might hate me for this one! Brace yourselves!**_

November 8, 2009

Stefan's POV

It's raining outside and the weather matches my dark mood. Today is my 162nd year on earth and yet I'm forever stuck at 16. What a downer! There's at least one thing that makes me happy, my birthday falls on a Saturday and I don't have to go to school.

I feel the weight of my golden retriever on my chest, yup that is where Bambi loves to sleep, and I rub his fluffy ears. My dad did a great job grooming him after he ran into a burr patch in the woods.

That's Damon for you; he will go from watching an original hunter commit suicide to cleaning out his son's lovable pet. I wonder if my parents are up and at 'em yet. I bet they forgot about my birthday, I can't really blame them though, with all the original dramas, they have better things to do than to celebrate the birthdate of their Peter Pan son.

I am facing the orange wall and I am hoping to convince the folks to let me redecorate my bedroom. I don't like the color and it will give me an excuse to hang out with Matt and Ty. I haven't seen them in two days.

I growl in annoyance and I gently push my furry buddy off of me so that he lands on the bed. Bambi looks up at me reproachfully for a moment and I give him a reassuring pat on his handsome head, he goes right back to sleep.

I perk up. I survived another year and that is something to be happy about. Something catches my eye on my bedside table; it is a huge bouquet of flowers. I get up and read the card written in my mother's elegant handwriting:

_A primrose symbolizes eternal love. Happy birthday, baby! Always remember that your mama loves you. _

My father had also added his two cents:

_162 years over and an eternity left to go, chief! I love spending every single moment of your life by your side and I will do anything to make sure you stay alive. You are my primrose, my son. _

Wow, they really do love me. I call Bambi and we run to my parent's room.

* * *

Elena's POV 

I hear my son cooing to our Bambi and I know he is heading here. I rouse my husband and quietly tell him to dress unless he wanted Stefan to learn about his father's anatomy.

Damon laughed:

"Love, Stefan is not a shy little boy; there's nothing I have that he does not."

"Sweetheart, you were turned at 35 not at 16. Stefan never developed fully."

"When you look at it that way…" Damon conceded grudgingly before putting on his pyjama pants.

Our gorgeous dog jumped into our bed first and burrowed himself under my legs. The sweet animal loved to tickle me. Then came in my little boy, he never ceased to amaze me; he was magnificent. My husband and I have created a perfect child.

He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks so much for remembering me after everything that's happened." And then he softly added "I love you too. I don't know what I would do if something happened to either of you."

His lips were trembling and I reached out to him and he lodged himself into my arms. I was crying softly into his silky hair. It had been so long since my boy had let me in and it was bliss to feel the connection again.

Damon was watching us with a loving expression. I knew exactly how he felt. This morning, on the anniversary of our son's birth, we were complete.

Stefan's POV

I felt really good in my mom's arms; I had forgotten how safe she made me feel. I think that I was really stupid being mad at her for so long. I mean, when dad cheated on her, she was hurt and I was just selfish. I'll try not to be such a pest to her, after all, she's my mother.

I looked at the time; it was 8:00am. Sweet! Pinky and the Brain is on!

"Dad, open the TV, my favorite cartoon is playing." I settle between my parents and lay back on the fluffy pillows.

"Magic words, chief?" Damon asked cheekily.

"Pleeeease and thank you." I answer him with a grin.

Mom rested her head on my shoulders as she directed her attention toward the screen and Dad wrapped his arms around me as we started to watch the best show ever.

"Honey? Why does the Brain want to take over the world? Surely he is aware that this is a very naughty thing to do." I groaned inwardly…Mom!

"The thing is, mom, Brain is the mastermind of all evil, and he is genetically engineered to take over the world."

"…and since his plans always fail, we get to enjoy him try every Saturday." Dad added while stifling a laugh.

"Okay boys, enjoy your show. I will be downstairs preparing breakfast. Birthday boy, what would you like?"

"Eggs and bacon, eggs and bacon, eggs and bacon." Dad chanted softly.

"Damon Salvatore, stop influencing him. Sometimes I doubt I only gave birth to one child." Mom said jokingly. "Steffy?"

"How about if we have eggs, bacon and pancakes? They're my three favourite things." The elder Salvatore's smirked, their son inherited their taste.

"Okay Damon, don't get up and stay with your son. I will call you when the meal is ready. Bambi, sweetie, mommy needs to leave the bed…I know but you can lie on daddy's legs if you want." Bambi made a snorting sound as he moved to let his mother pass and settled on Damon's outstretched limbs.

"Oomph that dog." Dad said a bit disgruntled with having the furry ball on him.

I was having a great time; this day is turning out better than expected.

* * *

Damon's POV

We were sitting around the kitchen table, enjoying a delicious breakfast on this very special day and I was happy that the tension between my wife and son had dissipated. The animosity was gone. Finally, we could move forward from the damages my affair had caused.

Driiing! The phone was ringing off the hook since Stef and I came downstairs. I swear, the entire high school was calling to wish him happy birthday; they all thought he was turning 16.

This time, though, it was not a pimply teenager calling but Liz.

"Damon, we need your help. There have been more vampire attacks. I saw three fresh corpses this morning. I don't know what to do! Richard is starting to look at the new people in town, he believes that there is a possibility that vampires have evolved and can walk in the sun. The council is investigating you and the Mikaelson's. It is ridiculous, isn't it?"

I sighed; I really do not want to deal with this today. Bloody hell, So much for enjoying my kid's birthday.

"Don't worry, Liz, I am on it. The vampire who's wreaking havoc will be on your mantle by the end of tonight. Gotta go now." I said before hanging up the phone abruptly."

I had to go see Elijah and Nik.

"Stef, Matt is waiting for you at his house. They organised a little something for you and I will see you back home at 6. Your mother and I have a surprise for you." I quickly brush his forehead with my lips and I leave.

* * *

Nik was waiting for me and he seemed a bit frazzled.

"Is everything alright?"

"The man who I thought wanted to kill me committed suicide instead; excuse me if I have some remnants of guilt left."

"We have a problem." I said, getting right to the point.

"Do you ever come just to hang out, mate?"

"There's a new vampire in town and he is not shy. There were three fresh kills. The mayor is starting to crack on newcomers. We're targets, Nik."

"KOL!" The hybrid bellows angrily.

The little original came sauntering downstairs without a care in the world.

"Yes, my dear big brother? Can I help you?"

"Have you gone hunting without Lijah or me? I told you that if you wanted to drink from humans, you had to go out of town!"

"It's much more fun to do it here and you're not paying any attention to me! Before you daggered me, we were the three musketeers, Bekah, you and me; now you're acting all mature and grown up and you're scolding me. What happened to you?"

I watched as Nik's face grew crimson. He looked at me and said:

"Tonight, at your son's party, we will act."

I nodded my head and headed home to prepare for tonight's festivities.

* * *

Rebekah's POV

"Tonight, at your son's party, we will act." Nik's words played in my mind. I was dressing in a beautiful red dress and curling my blonde hair. I wanted to be beautiful for Stefan.

I thought about tonight and what I had planned to do. Elijah had become a totally different man since he married his wench, Lexi in the 1800s. Before, all he cared about was the four of us. He was our eldest brother and our protector. Now that he was married with his own family, we did not count as much.

I had enlisted my brother, Kol to help me. One thing that I loved about him was his willingness to create havoc wherever he was. He relished in destruction. He was Nik unleashed.

Stefan will be mesmerised by my appearance; I am a complete knockout. I am going to knock him dead and with any luck, he will not be the only one…

* * *

Stefan's POV

"Ty, come on, that was way out! You kicked the ball all the way to Richmond!"

"Run faster and you could have stopped it. Bambi! Get back here! Stef, your dog is running away with the ball."

"He is a retriever, Tyler. He is just doing his job."

I smiled at his intervention. Matt was the Yoda of our team and he always played referee when Tyler and I got out of hand.

"Bambi! Come here boy!" My dog comes running full tilt while pushing the soccer ball with his nose and tripping every few steps. I feel bad so I grab the ball from him and give him a bear hug and some treats I always carry with me.

We notice that Matt was looking at his watch. He nodded at Ty and didn't fill me in.

"I think we have time to go and eat for your birthday dinner, Stef."

"My dad said I had to be home by 6…I guess that my parents have prepared something for me at home."

"No, he just called me. He said that you could go to the Grill and that he wants you to have fun with us. He is just going to pick up Bambi from there."

This is awesome. I get to stay out late hanging out with my friends. My parents seemed to be ready to give me more leeway. It looks as though this year they'll relax the rules.

It was getting dark and it was getting really chilly, so we piled up in Matt's car and drove to the restaurant.

Matt asked me to lock the truck as he and Tyler headed inside. The Grill was very dimly lit for a Saturday night, I shrugged my shoulders and I walked in.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" I was stunned. I think that the entire population of Mystic Falls was there. I was grinning like an idiot.

I could not believe that my parents took the time to organize all of this for me, this meant the world.

I saw my parents near the bar, my dad was holding Bambi's leash, and they were watching me with huge smiles. I ran over and hugged the three of them really hard. My heart was full of love for them.

"Thank you! You guys are the best! This is the most awesome gift ever!" I said trying to convey my gratitude.

"Hold on there, Chief. Here's your actual gift." My father said and handed an envelope to me. I opened it gingerly. OH. ! Driving lessons, this was amazing!

My mom was looking at me with a melancholic face:

"I think it is high time we let you be a teenager. You might be a child forever, but it's time we stop treating you like you're a toddler. This gift is a token of our trust. Do not abuse it." Her voice breaks betraying just how terrified she is of losing me.

I give her a huge hug:

"I will be careful, for you. I am so sorry for how I treated you and I don't blame you anymore, mama."

Her eyes lit up at the word I used, bringing her back to the 1800s. I look up and I see my dad grinning proudly at me, he mouths "I love you" and I mouth it back.

Now it was time to party!

For some unknown reason, the supernatural adults left the party suddenly. I thought nothing more of it when my girlfriend entered the establishment. There was no one else in the room but her.

She floated to me and pulled me into a passionate embrace "I love you birthday boy, let's dance."

* * *

Elena's POV

After the emotional moment I just shared with my son, I felt drained. God! It was hard to give up a little control when it came to Stefan. Lexi came to fetch me and quietly dragged me into a back alley where the other supernaturals were waiting.

"What on earth is going on, Damon?" I ask my husband with annoyance.

"We have a foolproof plan, love, to evade suspicion." Nik answered me instead.

"And what is this wonderful plan?"

"Well, Sweet Elena, we are going to turn a human, then kill her and bring her corpse to the council. A quick and efficient way to take care of the problem." Elijah explained gravely.

"Good enough for me. Let's go." I exclaimed.

"Wait a second, where's Kol and Lexi?" Damon asked.

Rebekah's POV

I am dancing with my heart and what a fine dancer he is. He can twirl me around the dance floor all night long. Unfortunately, I had to end his night. I am quite worried and I am hoping Kol sticks to our plan. I stick a vervain dart in my Stefan and I carry him to the boarding house.

"I'm sorry love, happy birthday. I adore you."

Kol and Lexi were waiting for me at the clearing.

"Did Elijah share the change of plans with you, Lex? They're going to bring the girl over here and the sheriff will watch the killing. And then our families will get off scot-free."

"Oh well that's quite a smart move from your big brother…What a wonderful man he is, I am so lucky to be married to him." She just keeps going on and on in her grating voice. Die already!

"Miss Mikaelson? You wanted to show me something?" Kol looks at me with his devilish smirk; it is game on, brother.

"Sheriff Forbes, thank you for coming, I have found your vampire."

Lexi started to jerk away and Kol, right on time, dug an animal tranquilizer full of vervain and stuck it into her heart. My sister-in-law went down in a second. Goodbye preaching bitch! I grabbed a wooden stake and I plunged it into her heart. As she grayed, I told her quietly so that the sheriff could not hear:

"Rot in hell, Alexia Branson. You were never meant to be the mate of an original, you are not worthy."

Kol was prancing around, he was so proud of me. He picked up our brother's wife and deposited her in the officer's car trunk. We stood together as we watched her drive away. Victory!

Elijah's POV

Where was Lexi? I tried her cellphone but all I reached was her voicemail. Darn, Kol! I am sure he is going to mess up the plan again.

Damon, Klaus and I were on our way to execute the plan while their spouses stayed at the Grill to supervise the children.

Damon was looking around to find a suitable victim when the sheriff pulled up next to us.

"Hello gentlemen, I have to say, your younger siblings are quite efficient vampire hunters." She opens the trunk of her car and as I peek in, I see my decayed wife.

Niklaus was looking at me, stricken and Damon appeared devastated. I could not move.

I heard Damon tell the sheriff that we were glad the problem was solved and gently sent her on her way.

I heard his footsteps as he ran inside the restaurant to warn Elena and Caroline. I saw Elena rush home to check on her son. When Caroline came outside with my daughter, I snapped:

"Niklaus! Find them and bring them home."

I walk to my daughter and I kneel in front of her, holding her hands:

"Sweetheart, mom passed away, this evening. It's just me and you from now on. I love you." I told her fiercely, while wiping her heartbroken tears with my thumb. I want you to go spend the night at the Salvatore's and I will pick you up as soon as I am done dealing with Kol and Rebekah." She did not move right away, she held on to me. "I am an original, baby, nothing can kill me. Go please!"

I run to our estate, fire ravaging my heart.

They stand in the living room. There is no repentance in their eyes.

"WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES, YOU WRETCHED MONSTERS? YOU MURDERED MY WIFE, WHY? HOW DARE YOU ACT AS IF YOU DID NOTHING WRONG! MY DAUGHTER IS MOTHERLESS BECAUSE OF YOUR SENSELESS ACT…"

I see Rebekah advancing with her vampire traits. That vapid girl had the nerve to threaten me.

"ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME, CHILD?" She wisely backed down. I turn to my ally.

"Niklaus, dagger them!" I hear the villains pleading with my favourite brother and I expect Klaus to yield.

He does not. Instead, Caroline and he stand between me and our traitorous siblings.

"They need me, Elijah. Killing your wife was an unforgivable offence but I cannot punish them like that. I am sorry brother."

I glare at him coldly. I wanted to banish him from my heart but he occupied too big of a space.

"I am leaving you all. Bonnie and I will leave tonight. Rebekah, Kol, I hope you never cross my path. I will be carrying those daggers and I will use them if I find you in my way. Goodbye Caroline, we had a lovely run."

I head out the door, my head held high when I hear my blonde baby brother whimper:

"Eli... do not hate me."

The sound of him calling me by the special nickname I had carried throughout childhood tugged at my heartstrings. My heart shattering in pieces, I turn around and pull him to me, letting go of my pent-up rage and sorrow, I sob while I hug him passionately. We stayed connected for half an hour but it only felt like seconds, I felt it was not enough. This was my Niklaus after all.

"Nikky, wake up Finn; you will need him to control your brother and sister. Damon will give you my new number. If you need anything, I will come back to you as fast as the wind will allow. I love you, Niklaus. Stay safe; I cannot lose anymore."

I walk away, closing my heart to Kol and Rebekah.

* * *

Damon's POV

I could hear my wife crying in bed, mourning the loss of her friend. I could not believe Rebekah. How could she murder her sister-in-law? On top of it all, she drugged Stefan; I cannot allow their relationship to continue. It was definitely over.

I laid beside Elena and kissed her nose. She looked up at me and seemed reassured by my presence.

"I don't want Rebekah near Stefan anymore! She vervained him on his birthday! She is poisonous."

"I agree with you." I conceded. "We will let him sleep and tomorrow we will let him know."

"He will hate us again."

"He is a teenager and he will get over it. We do what's best for our son, darling, that is the eternal rule."

"You're right. Come here, my love."

I lower myself and we start to make love trying to salvage the wrecked day.

"Tomorrow, Damon?"

"Tomorrow." I kiss her in earnest while the moon rises high in the cloudless night.

* * *

**_I had to do this, sorry. I needed to get Elijah out of Mystic Falls. I hope you guys didn't hate it too much. Your thoughts are really appreciated._**

**_Oh and finally next chap we're going to be in 2012. At this point, the story will become a serie of one -shots. The year will start in August and I'll add chaps as we go along. So if there is a theme or a subject you would like me to explore, let me know in your reviews._**

**_Have a good read!_**


	10. Spelling Father's Day

_**Thank you to all readers! Your comments and alerts are wonderful! Here's the next chapter…It's very fluffy.**_

_**The Mikaelson Family tree**_

_**Esther Mikaelson-48 years old; Elijah Mikaelson-32 years old; Finn Mikaelson-31 years old;**_

_**Niklaus Mikaelson- 22 years old; Kol Mikaelson-20 years old; Rebekah Mikaelson-17 years old**_

* * *

Saturday, June 18, 2011

Rebeka's POV

Nik loved roses and this bouquet has gorgeous ones; this will be perfect for him.

I was at the flower shop trying to buy my big brother a gift for father's day. I think he deserves it, after all he's put up with Kol and I for centuries and unlike another brother of mine he has never gave up on us.

He seems so happy lately. I guess that my mother's release from her coffin did the trick; he gets to go back to being her little boy. Kol commented the other day that he found it weird that mother wasn't angry about the killing thing. And just like olden times, we had to sit down to a lecture on the importance of family and forgiveness.

My mother then insisted that we undagger Finn. What a stick in the mud, that one! Nik and Lijah daggered him in the 1100's because he went blood crazy and destroyed five Viking settlements. He was a ripper just like my Steffy. Elijah has been spending his free time training him since his release from the coffin.

I am not complaining. She forced Elijah and Bonnie to come home and make peace with the family. He was not really happy about that, let me tell you, but he always yielded to mother and this time was no exception. However, she deemed him her right-hand man when it comes to us younger three children and he takes his role very seriously…yeah she considers Niklaus a child too even though he was turned at 22 years old.

The shop doorbell rings and I curiously watch the customer enter, and I smile widely; oh Stefan, My sweetie!

He heads toward the counter, he hasn't seen me.

"Stefan! Come over here!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Rebekah! Oh my God, I finally get to see you outside of school! How are things going with your mom? She came over for dinner the other night and she seemed really nice. I think she might be able to convince my parents to let us be together again."

"She has too, Stef. It's torture to see you but not be able to hug and kiss you, I made a mistake that night and I have been paying for it for two years now. I want to be with you again and your parents need to let us."

"I heard my mom say to yours that she would consider us being a couple again if you came and talked to her. She wants to see that you're truly repentant for what you did to Aunt Lexi."

"I can do that as long I get you in the end, darling. Your parents are going to have to get over this, I mean Elijah has…"

Stefan snorted and started to laugh:

"Because his mother ordered him too. Gosh, Elijah was turned at like 36 and he still gets treated like a child. Is there no escape?"

"Nope." And I laugh just as hard as my lovely love.

The jolliness ended quickly. He had to go and find flowers for Damon and I had to go home.

My mother has instilled very strict rules for us and considering that she was one powerful witch, the boys and I had no wish to take her on.

I kiss Stefan on his soft lips and I sighed in pain at the thought of having to let him go. I exited the shop quickly. Oh dear, Elena was waiting in her car; I dashed to the side and ran away before she could see me. Phew!

* * *

Stefan's POV

After my girlfriend left, I headed toward the shop owner, Ms. Flowers for assistance.

"Hello, hon. What can I help you with today?" She asks me in a velvety voice.

"I'd like some pink roses for my father, please."

"What a thoughtful boy you are! These flowers are extremely meaningful and your dad is a very lucky man to have you as a son. They symbolize tender love, deep attachment and perfect family happiness." She exclaims, impressed. "What is your name, sweetie pie?"

"I am Stefan Salvatore."

"Oh but of course you are! You're Dr Salvatore's son. How could I have missed it? You have the same icy eyes but yours are green, and you're almost as tall as him. You will probably end up measuring 6"5."

I will never be as tall as my dad because I cannot grow anymore. I felt like taking the bouquet and getting the heck out of this place.

"We do have a lot of physical similarities. Ma'am, my mother's waiting in the car for me so can you ring it up?"

"Why of course darling. There you go." I grabbed the wrapped package and join my mom in the red rover.

"What did you buy for dad, sweetheart?"

"Pink roses, they're really pretty. I think he'll like it. Hey mom? He's coming back late tonight for sure, right?"

"Yes he is. The convention is ending at lunch and he will be on the first flight home. Don't worry, honey, he wouldn't want to miss spending Father's Day with you. He will be there."

I relax at her words.

"Can I drive?" I ask her cheerily. I see her hesitate. She still doesn't think it's safe for me to man a car.

"Of course, sweetie." She agrees tersely.

"Stefan, you will be spending the night at Ms. Mikaelson's. There is a town meeting that I need to attend and Dad's coming back very late so I need you to be looked after. Finn has kindly agreed to watch you. When we arrive home, you will go upstairs and pack an overnight bag. Do not forget your toothbrush and some clean underwear."

"I don't need a babysitter. I can stay home alone for one night." I am not a baby anymore!

"No arguments, Stefan! Tonight will be a magical night for the people of the town. Dad and I as well as the Mikaelson's want to settle here permanently. We are tired of moving and we need to build you a stable home life. It so happens that Esther is powerful enough to charm the citizens and make them pro supernatural, and tonight she will perform the spell at the meeting. I don't want you anywhere near City Hall. Therefore you are staying with Finn until your father picks you up tomorrow morning. Is that clear!"

This is serious stuff. Gee, no more living in suitcases and I wouldn't have to leave Matt and Tyler. Yes, I am all for it.

"I understand mom. I will behave for Finn."

She turns and I see her proud smile. She sure loved it when I yield to her.

* * *

Elena's POV

After bringing my son home and making sure he ate the snack I have prepared for him, I headed to the Mikaelson's for finalizing tonight's feature event.

I ring the doorbell and Virtuous Finn answers as courteously as ever:

"Good afternoon, Ms Salvatore. Mother is waiting for you in the study. Please go on."

"Thank you my dear. Stefan is looking forward to spending time with you tonight. I wonder what you do to make him behave so well."

"Well Madam, a good whipping never hurts." Oh My God, he can joke!

"Thank you for the pointer, Finn, my husband will incorporate it into our discipline regiment. And will you please call me Elena!" My face was straight. Let's see if he bought it.

"Elena, no, I was only teasing."

"I know Finn. My husband would never use an object to discipline our boy. I will see you later."

I walk up the ostentatious staircase and pad my way to my friend. She is burning some sort of herb and chatting happily with her granddaughter.

"See here Bonnie, do you feel the frolicking scent of jasmine? Do you feel its strength? Place your fingers on the root and inhale its power…yes like that. Bonnie, you amazing girl!"

"Grandmother, when you were living on the other side, did you see my mom?"

I watch quietly as my friend fumbles an answer not wanting to hurt the girl. My anger toward Rebekah resurges and I clench my fists.

"Sweetheart, your mother spent your life loving you unconditionally. She had no unfinished business, she's in a happy place. Do not trouble yourself, dear. Now, Elena is here. Go downstairs and have a glass of blood before your father comes to pick you up."

I smile at Bonnie as she brushed past me and I enter the room.

"Good afternoon Esther. Is everything ready for tonight?"

"I just finished putting the finishing touches; the town borders have been spelled. And when newcomers arrive in Mystic Falls, they will automatically become allies of the supernatural world. Mission accomplished, Elena!"

This is wonderful! We're finally home for good.

"Elena? I am going to go pick up Stefan." Finn yells up at me.

"That's great, Finn. Thank you." He leaves quickly.

"Damon was so angry to have to miss the spectacle tonight. We were giggling over the telephone about it."

"No kidding. Niklaus and Kol are begging me to go and I absolutely refuse. These two are complete terrors together. I leave those kids for 1000 years and everything goes to Hell!"

Esther is such a wonderful, warm and caring mother. I definitely try to model my parenting style after hers.

"Alright Elena, let us go to the meeting and get this town on board."

"After you my dear."

* * *

Damon's POV

The Denver airport was bustling with busy travellers. Some idiot ran into me and I had to restrain myself from draining him right then and there.

I was so infuriated I had missed the ritual back home. That convention had been useless, I should have simply compelled a colleague to go and bring back the notes, and it would have the same effect.

Now here I was, in an airport, while my wife is conspiring with an alpha witch and my son is being minded by the one original brother I can't stand. Life can be a right bitch sometimes!

I am not sure why I'm in such a foul mood. I have been gone from home for a week and I hate leaving my family. I never realized how they've become a part of who I am and when they're not around me, I fall apart. They are my blood figuratively of course…well when you think about it Stefan is literally my blood as well. Ha.

Speaking of whom, I wonder what my teen has planned for us for tomorrow; personally, I would be happy to just have him beside me all day. His sole presence is always enough.

I compel my way through security and go sit in the boarding lounge. Another three hours and I am home.

My phone keeps buzzing:

"Dad! Can you tell Finn that I can go to bed at midnight tonight? Kol and I want to watch the Blair Witch Project."

My head starts pounding. Finn is the worst sitter, God! It's Saturday night, for the love of everything bloody!

"Put him on the phone, Stefan. Oh and it's straight to bed after the movie, no stalling! Tomorrow, I want happy chief not grumpy Stefan."

"Thanks Dad, I can't wait to see you."

I missed you too, chief.

"I'll be home before you know it. Sleep tight, love."

I wait for Finn to drag himself to the phone. I guess all of these centuries stuck in a coffin took its toll. He's slower than Frankenstein!

"Good evening, Damon. I wanted to make sure if it was alright for Stefan to stay up late, Elena did give me specific information concerning his care and I was unable to reach her since you know…"

"No, Finn, its fine. Stef can go to bed later, it's the weekend. I appreciate that you called me to check, though. Oh I have to go, we're boarding. I will pick up my son around 6:00 tomorrow morning. See you then."

I hear him rush a goodbye and I step rapidly into the plane. Home sweet home here I come!

* * *

Elena's POV

It's nearly 4 o'clock in the morning. I am completely pooped. Operation love the supernaturals was a complete success. The citizens of Mystic falls were now aware of vampires and they welcomed them with open arms. The best thing is: there is no expiration date on the charm, this was forever. After drinks with Esther and Alaric, I headed home.

I glide to the kitchen and prepare myself a cup of chamomile tea. Damon should be home soon. I am looking forward to weave myself on his 6 ft. 4 body. After all, Stefan was not here, and making love was definitely in the cards.

I hear him before he enters the den.

"Good night…morning, my beloved wife." He whispers while nibbling my ears.

"Good morning, my love." I answer huskily while reaching to undo his pants.

"How went the plan?"

"Without a hitch. Now stop talking and make love to me!"

He blurs me to our bedroom and proceeded to ravage me blissfully. This was Heaven on earth.

* * *

Sunday, June 19, 2011

Stefan's POV

It's 5:30 in the morning and I am ready to start the day. I get dressed really quickly while trying to not wake up Kol. The older boy was not an early riser. I creep downstairs and head toward the front entrance to wait for my Dad.

"Hello Steffy, your father's going to ring the bell when he gets here. Come into the kitchen and have a glass of blood with Niklaus and me." Aunt Caroline tells me gently before guiding me to the kitchen.

"Good morning, lil'ripper! Have a drink." Uncle Nik jovially utters.

Then the doorbell rang and I run to open it.

"Dad!" I give him a big hug and I go sit in the car.

"Wait Stefan! I am so happy to see you, Chief but you need to thank the Mikaelson's for looking after you. Go on now." He admonishes me quietly.

I obliged and we take off.

"Did you get scared watching that witch movie? I heard it was pretty intense."

"Dad. We know Ms Mikaelson. Nothing is frightening after meeting her"

He starts chuckling and ruffles my hair.

"Where to, son?"

"Can you pull over, please? It's your day dad and I want to drive you around. After the week you had, you need rest so let me take care of you for once. The tables have turned for today."

"I am your father, Stefan. It is my honor and duty to take care of you. I don't consider it a chore."

"Just for today, please?"

Dad doesn't answer but he obliges and I slide into the driver's seat of the black rover.

"Close your eyes, we're going to go eat breakfast."

"Oh? Since I have my eyes closed, I will imagine a plate full of bacon, pancakes and bangers. Or maybe some squirrels or kittens?"

I groaned: "Dad! Don't be silly."

"Would you rather I sulk into my seat and then give you attitude for the rest of the day? It will give you a taste of your own medicine." He joked while winking at me.

"I'm not that bad!" I exclaim incredulously.

"Yes you are, Chief. Whenever things don't go your way, you sulk. I think that pouting is your defense mechanism. You close yourself off and then you act out. It's exhausting sometimes." He adds seriously.

"I don't want to fight, dad, I want to have a good time with you." I warn him quietly.

"This is my day, Stef, and I want to use it as a bonding experience. I want us to talk openly. Are you up for that?"

I realize that he was right. We needed this day more than I thought.

"Yes, dad. I am definitely on board."

* * *

Damon's POV

My son pulls up somewhere and he tells me that I can open my eyes. I do and I find myself starring at Katy's City Diner. This was my absolute best breakfast restaurant. I beam at my little boy.

We choose a booth near the large bay windows and a server comes by with coffee. She goes to serve Stefan but I immediately stop her:

"No coffee for my teenage boy, thank you. He will take a glass of chocolate milk."

"What's wrong with me drinking coffee?" He asks forlornly.

"Coffee is not a beverage suitable for children; I do not want you putting filth in your body."

"I put animal blood in my body, don't I?"

"Point well made, Stef but you know as well as I do that you are a ripper vampire. So your argument is void."

My son starts to giggle and the waitress came by to take our orders.

"Dad, go first."

"Okay love. I will take your baconator special, the one with 6 slices of bacon, 3 eggs and 3 pancakes. Stef?"

"I will order 3 french toasts with 4 slices of bacon, please."

The waitress was looking at me for approval. I nodded once. She must be a mother.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Stefan?"

"I miss Rebekah. I know that what she did to Lexi was wrong but she never did anything bad to me. She loves me and I her. Can I please go out with her again? Please?"

He was looking at me with doe-eyed green eyes, begging me to reconsider a decision his mother and I made two years prior and I was considering it.

Rebekah had matured in the past two years and now under the guidance of her mother, she was blossoming into a wholesome young lady. Maybe it was time for them to rekindle the innocent romance they shared.

"I need to speak with your mother about this. I have noticed a few changes in her behavior, changes that are tempting me to allow you two to date again. I can't answer you right away, chief but soon. Okay?"

Stefan gazed at his feet and answered quietly.

"Okay."

"How was your week? Your mom told me you had your finger broken during football practice."

"I'm a vampire, dad. I am invincible!" Stefan answered chirpily. "I had a great time with Matt and Ty. We built a fort in the two oak trees in the backyard. I can't wait for you to see it. We still need to decorate it but it's a pretty cool hiding place."

"Show me when we get home. Here comes breakfast."

He gobbles his food as if we were going to starve him for two months. Suddenly, he looks up from his plate with a bacon moustache. I surprise myself when I break into uncontrollable guffaws. Stefan is breathtaking.

People say that Father's Day is a commercial celebration but I don't agree. Stefan is not a product, he is my baby. Today is just a chance for him to express his love and for me to embrace it fully.

We finish our meal and as we wait for the check, he simply tells me:

"Thank you for being my dad."

My heart erupts and I feel tears wanting to escape, I grab my child and I hold him to me, crushing him to my chest:

"Thank you for being my baby."

We arrive home by 3:00pm and Stefan immediately brings me into his fort. The boys did a fantastic job with it. It looked sturdy and stable. I'm going to have to make a thorough inspection of the structure but it seemed good.

Stefan invites me inside ceremoniously. I enter and I see a huge bouquet of red roses on the table. I thank my son with a kiss on his cheek and he beckons me to the huge futon. We're both lying down and I can feel Stefan drifting off. Maybe allowing a later bedtime last night was not such a good idea. I put my arms around his teenage shoulders and we nap together.

I wake again two hours later and try to rouse him from his deep sleep. Bed early tonight, Steffy. He was not waking up so I tickle him until he jumps up.

"Hiiii! Stop it, dad, Stop it!" He screams while tittering.

"Wake up little boy!" And I continue to tickle him. Soon he lies back down and I crave for his proximity.

"Happy father's day, papa!" He sleepily utters while his eyelids droop. He hasn't called me by that name since the new millennium.

"I love you!" I whisper in his ear. "You are my heart!"

* * *

My father's day ends with my son lying beside me, as we're sleeping away the day in perfect harmony.


	11. Independance Day

_**Thank you readers and faithful reviewers. I love that you take an interest in this story.**_

**July 4****th****, 2011**

Streamers were adorning the manicured Salvatore gardens and red, blue and white lanterns hung from deck's posts. A huge outdoor kitchen throned in the spacious backyard, everything was in place to welcome Mystic Falls's society; well the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons.

Damon was busily cleaning the Olympic size pool so that the kids could swim while the adults talked and Elena was busying herself in the kitchen, working on the marinades for the meal. She came outside briefly to touch bases with her husband on tonight's festivities:

"Hello Honey, are we sure about Stefan and Rebekah?" She asked worriedly.

"I think it's time to let them be a couple again, love. She has proven that she was not an immature brat anymore and with Esther there, I am no longer worried about the influence she has on Stefan." He answered reasonably. "Obviously, I don't believe that she is the right person for him, but in terms of family alliance, it's a good match. We have to think of them as the link between our clans."

"I guess so. By the way, have you seen Stefan? He has not come back from his sleepover at Matt's yet."

"He called me earlier this morning; they were going to play soccer. I told him to be home by 4:00, as our guests are arriving at 5:00."

"Good. Okay I will let you finish out here. Here's your glass of blood for lunch."

"Thank you, Elena. I love you."

"I love you too, Darling." The lady of the house went back inside to tend to her dinner.

* * *

Stefan's POV

I had a lot of fun with Matt and I felt kind of bad for him because he had no family to take care of him. Since we were having a party tonight, I figured that it would be fine if I invited him.

We walk into my house and I yell out:

"Mom, Dad, I'm home and Matt's with me." I bend down to pet Bambi who is going crazy at the sight of us.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Salvatore, thank you for letting me take part in the festivities." Matt greets my mother politely.

I freeze when I see my mom glaring at me. She whispers so that only I could hear:

"I don't remember allowing you to invite a friend home tonight, Stefan." I am a bit worried that she will send Matt home so I decide to appease her.

"I am sorry, mom. I won't do it again. Matt was alone and I just thought that it would be nice for him to be around friends for Independence Day." She softened immediately:

"Oh, in that case it's alright, sweetie. Make sure that in the future you verify with dad and I first before inviting people over, okay?" Phew! That was close.

"For sure, mom."

"Matt? You haven't brought proper clothing for this event. You will need to go upstairs to change into appropriate attire; Stefan can lend you a suit and tie, I know you cannot afford such wardrobe must-haves."

Oh my God, mom! She made Matt feel all embarrassed. I can see my friend's face redden in shame. I give her a mean glare and I rush upstairs with my buddy.

"Maybe I should go, Stef, I obviously don't belong in your world; your mom made it pretty clear I am not good enough or rich enough to be your friend. I get enough of this rejection from Tyler's family."

"No Matt, just ignore my mom. She can be an elitist bitch sometimes! Don't let her get to you."

"Stefan! Get over here." Crap on grass! My dad heard me. I quietly say: "I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I just said."

"Don't make me come and get you, young man!" He murmurs icily.

"I'll be back in a second, just wear whatever you want from my closet." He looks at me sympathetically as I rush out.

My father was waiting for me in his bedroom, his eyes were shooting daggers.

"How dare you speak about your mother this way?"

"She was mean to Matt. And it's not as if I insulted her to her face, I didn't realize it was against the Salvatore law book to express myself in the privacy of my own room!"

I really don't know what came over me, I just couldn't shut up. Suddenly, my dad was standing very close to me. He grabbed my chin and made sure I was looking at him straight in the eyes:

"Stefan, I am warning you to choose your word very carefully. The "elitist bitch" is the woman who gave birth to you; you would be wise to remember that. I suggest that you improve your attitude before I decide to send you to bed without dinner. Are we clear?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good, go get ready."

* * *

Damon's POV

My son flies out of the room and I hear him and Matt get ready.

I walk downstairs and I see Elena and Bambi play Frisbee in our yard. He is wearing an American flag bandana, it's absolutely adorable.

"Is everything ready?" I ask already knowing the answer, Elena never fails to disappoint. She is the perfect housewife.

"Yes, we're just waiting for the Original family to arrive." She comes over and kisses me right on the lips. "Thank you for intervening with our son, I'm at a loss with him. It seems that there is nothing I can do right in his eyes and it hurts."

I hold my wife close and try to reassure her: "He loves you, which is all that matters." I feel her nodding into my chest.

The doorbell rang in the distance.

"Okay, love. Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

Elena's POV

Esther and I were watching the kids splashing about in the pool while the men were talking about some supernatural massacre in Romania. I sighed contentedly:

"Elena, look how happy our children are. I have never seen Rebekah so elated, she really does love Stefan."

"Yes, well, she better stay in line. To be honest, I do not like your daughter very much but I am willing to give her a chance. She better not screw it up."

Esther regarded me, a little taken aback by my fierce tone:

"I understand that you will protect your son above all else, I respect that in a fellow mother."

"Good. What are your plans for your kids for the rest of the summer?"

"A friend of Elijah's, Rose, is the director of a summer camp for teen vampires up in Maine; Kol has obtained the position of councillor and I am sending Bekah and Bonnie for two weeks. It will do them good to spend some time with other supernatural teens. Elena, you should send Stefan, too."

"No! I can't have Stefan away from me for two weeks. How can you fathom leaving your daughter in the care of perfect strangers, Esther? I don't understand you. You have made them vampires to protect them yet you allow them so much leeway they'll end up staking themselves!"

"My dear Elena, you smother your child. You complain to me that Stefan is a right little monster but you don't give him a chance to prove you otherwise. You need to let go a little. Trust me, I have lived for a thousand years, my intuition is never erroneous."

"You really think that sending him to sleep away camp is the solution to our problems?"

"Absolutely, Stefan will learn to be a better vampire, for one and he will have found a new appreciation for his beloved mother."

"Alright, I think that would be fine. Two weeks is not a long time in the grand scheme of things. When would they be leaving?"

"I am very happy you made this decision, my friend, I will call Rose to tell her to add Stefan to the list of campers. They will be departing by bus on the 17th of this month and in the meantime I will email you the list of requirements. You will not regret this, I promise you. Let's go tell the kids!" Esther stands up and starts calling out to the children to get out of the pool.

"Wait! I need to ask Damon first!" I stop her quickly. The fair-haired woman blushed:

"Oh I am sorry; please go confer with your husband."

* * *

I hastily interrupt Damon's conversation and I pull him aside. He frowns at me:

"Elena, really, why are you behaving like an impatient child? That was uncalled for."

"I am sorry but I have something to ask you concerning Stefan." He looks over to the pool and watches our son throw Rebekah in the deep end.

"Esther is sending her kids to vampire camp and I want Stefan to go with them."

"Really?" Damon asked incredulously. "You want your son to be away from you for two weeks? I am sorry but who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

I chuckle good-naturedly: "I think it will be beneficial for our relationship, it will show that I trust him. Plus, there is a parental visit included on the second weekend…"

"Now I recognize my mother hen. I am okay with this as long as you are, Elena."

I waved my hand to catch Stefan's attention and beckon him at our side. He obeys reluctantly.

"Sweetheart, dad and I have great news! You're going to camp for two weeks, is that not wonderful?"

My little boy looks at his father dubiously:

"She's going to let me go to camp…by myself? Mom, are you sure you were not bitten by a werewolf? Because you're acting really weird and maybe Uncle Nik should give you some of his blood."

"Stefan Salvatore! Is that a way to speak to your mother?" I hear Elijah sound out angrily.

Damon put a hand up to silence the adults' outraged cries.

"Apologize to your mother, Stefan, for your appalling rudeness." He ordered matter-of-factly, however, I could see he was trying to rein in his boiling anger. I put my hand on his shoulder to restrain him.

"Sorry, mom but you know I'm right." Stefan answered as he ran back to the pool. My eyes started to water, he really did not care about my feelings anymore.

Before my boy could jump in the pool, Damon had grabbed him by his swimsuit. He growled irately:

"Get your butt in your bedroom before I give you something to cry about in front of everyone." Stefan scurried upstairs without a backward glance. I heave a sigh of relief, Thank God for my husband!

"I apologize for our son's rude behavior; let us enjoy the reminder of this Independence Day celebration!"

He offers me his arm and takes me to the makeshift dance floor; he sways my child's attitude away to the beat of "My Heart Will Go On". I smile as he whispers into my ear:

"Two weeks without teenage drama, I think it will do us good."

I kiss him deeply: "Yes, this is for the best."

* * *

**July 17****th**** 2012**

Stefan's POV

"Don't forget to brush your teeth after every meal, and do not drink the lake water; oh, remember to take off your sweaty socks before you go to bed. Don't-…"

"Don't forget to have a ball, chief!" My father cuts in wearily. "Behave yourself and stay safe. We love you." He leans forward to kiss my forehead and adds "I will miss you so so much, Stefan." I offhandedly push him away and I walk by my mom, I tell her a quick "See ya" and I run to the Mikaelsons.

I am just too excited to care that my parents are upset. FREEDOM! I grab Beks who was saying goodbye to Aunt Esther and we jump on the bus. The bus started to roll away from the parking lot and we waved at our families.

The adventure was just starting...


	12. Blood Fangs

_**Thank you for all of your lovely comments and to all the readers. I appreciate it a lot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I borrowed the names of famous vampires to play the counselors**_

* * *

Rebekah's POV

How demeaning is it to travel into a rundown yellow school bus? I am used to enjoy la crème de la crème; I should have been born a queen. Stefan, who is sitting next to me, is all but jumping out of his skin. He is so delighted to attend camp that he won't stop grinning like he's taken his first sip of A positive. What am I going to do with him?

I decide to push away my dark thoughts and relish in the fact that I can enjoy my boyfriend without any parental interruption. Elena must have hit her head pretty hard for her to agree to this. Maybe my mother spelled her into it; it would not surprise me in the least. Esther has no qualms about using her superior powers to obtain what she wants.

With a happy sigh, I lay my head on his strong, manly knees. He gazes down at me with his soulful green eyes and deposits a light kiss on my puckered lips. Stefan makes me feel like I am the only girl in his heart, he is enchanting.

To my annoyance, a red-haired girl piped an idiocy to Stefan:

"So like you're really cute. Is she your girlfriend?" She says loudly while pointing her bony finger in my face.

I sit up abruptly and I put on my snarly face:

"Looky here, Stefan is mine and I don't share! I am Rebekah, an original vampire and his maker is my brother Elijah so watch it or I will tear you apart!" The gal looks properly chastised.

My authority in this camp needed to be respected. No one messes with the Mikaelson daughter.

"Beks, really? I would like to make friends this summer and not have everyone be afraid of talking to me because of you." Stefan said while rolling his beautiful eyes.

"You need nobody else but me, my love." I hug him tightly not wanting to ever let go.

I grabbed his head and placed it on my knees. He sighs serenely and falls right to sleep.

Kol saunters over and starts mocking us:

"Really, Beks, Stefan? I see that when the cats are away, the mice play."

"Shut up stupid! Leave us alone! You're just jealous because we have someone to love and you don't…and your pillow doesn't count." Stefan jousted right with him.

My brother laughed: "Good boy, Stef! My lessons have finally paid off; you're turning into quite the rebel.

Stefan smiles self-consciously. I love it when he's proud of himself.

"Oh I think we're here!" He exclaims enthusiastically while looking outside.

"Good, let the fun begin." I intone sarcastically.

* * *

Stefan's POV

We're finally here. The camp is totally huge. It has a big common house and about 6 little cottages. From what I can see, there are swimming pools, archery targets, various water equipment and stables. Oh My God! Are those unicorns? My eyes are as big as saucers as I tug on Rebekah's sleeve.

"Look! Look over there, Beks! They have unicorns." She turns to look at me with a pained look on her face:

"Stefan Salvatore, stop fibbing! Just because you're away from home it doesn't mean you can forego all basic rules. What the he-…" She halted her tirade. "Steffy! There are unicorns!" She was tearing up in awe. "This is amazing, they're so beautiful, oh sweets."

Wow, I am going to ride a unicorn, I could hardly wait.

* * *

A tall, cropped-haired woman strode into the center of the camp where all the young vampires were gathered. 10 counselors were flanked at her side and they were holding clipboards. I guess we were going to be sorted in groups.

"Welcome to Camp Blood Fangs, children. This is the ideal place for young teenage vampires to embrace their nature and to learn to live in peace with humans. All of you are here to build new friendships, learn to accept your vampire nature and most all, you are here to have fun!"

"YEAH!" The whole camp roared in approval.

"I am Rose Burroughby, the director and founder of this reputable establishment. I have lived for more than 600 years but I was turned at 27 years old; so I am looking forward to thwarting all of your attempts at rule-breaking."

"BOOH!" The camp responded.

"Let us not forget that living for centuries does not equal adulthood, so no complaints. Now, let us start the sorting."

"Where's the sorting hat?" I yelled loudly. I was really happy to hear the laughs ringing out at my words.

"What's your name, your age, your vampire years and who is your maker?" Rose asked with a smirk on her face.

"I am Stefan Salvatore, I am 16 years old or 163 and I was turned by Elijah Mikaelson."

"Oh yes. The Salvatores and the Mikaelsons, the most powerful vampire families in the world, I am impressed; I should have known. I will be sure to congratulate your parents and maker, you are a cute thing." I blushed; I mean how embarrassing is this?

"So we will start. For the boys, these are your counselors: Kol Mikaelson, William Spike, Edward Moaner, Angel Liam and Jasper Dale. Go ahead, guys, call your team."

The tall bleach-haired vampire named William stepped forward; he read a list of names:

"….Stefan Salvatore." I squeezed Rebekah's hand and I went to stand in his line.

The boys and I start to shake hands and joking around. One of them was looking at me with interest. He looked really familiar:

"How's it going, cousin?" the chocolate haired boy drawled amicably.

"Are we related?" I ask him, gob smacked.

"Your mother, Elena Gilbert is my great-great grandfather's sister. I am Jeremy Gilbert's descendant."

"That's great; it's nice to know I still have relatives. Who turned you?"

"Your girlfriend." Oh this is not good.

"She didn't mean to, she is really awesome when you get to know her." I try to defend my girl but his face dissuades me.

"Whatever, I think that you and I should be best friends."

"Sure, that sounds good." We fist bump and William startles us into paying attention.

* * *

"Okay boys, let's head to our cabin. Find yourself a buddy and stick to him because you cannot go anywhere on this property without using the partner system. There are rules but you know what? Tonight we will just fool around."

"Oh by the way, I totally forgot to ask, what's your name?" I ask my newfound friend.

"Geez where are my manners? I am Benjamin Gilbert."

"Okay, Ben, I think we're going to get along great, you and me."

We walk into the spacious cabin. I am hoping for bunk beds. Oh yes, there they are in all their splendor.

"This is a race! I am timing you so move your butts; unpack your bags, make your bed, and get ready for the night. The first team who gets back in the common room gets a surprise!"

The group rushes upstairs to complete the tasks. I don't remember having been this amused since I was a toddler.

Ben and I make a beeline to the roaring fireplace and we are declared the winners. Luckily, the bruises that cover our bodies are healed. Competing can be tough on teenage vampires.

"Congratulations Ben and Stef! A word of warning, everything that happens in my cabin is a competition. Be ready, boys, I will rock your world!"

Ben looked at me with a silly grin on his face, what kind of counselor were we stuck with?

"First of all, you kids are going to call me Spike. Engrave it into your mind. I was turned in 1790, so make the calculations. It shouldn't be that difficult considering you all probably repeated high school a million times since you turned. I am a ripper vamp. When I feed, I have no mother, father or friend, I am a true monster."

I perked up when I heard Spike say that. He's just like me: "Spike? Do you feed on animals?"

"Nope. I feed on lesser vampires. I am a predator, Stefan, animals weaken me."

"I am a ripper too but my parents only feed me animal blood."

"I do not have the authority to change your diet, champ but I can help you deal with the repercussions that our type brings about. Don't worry, it is manageable."

I feel safe with the blond counselor. Ben gives me a reassuring wink and yells out:

"Hey guy, where's our surprise?"

"Aren't we an eager lad?" He grabs a vial of blood on the fireplace's mantle. "This is unicorn's blood; this has magical properties. It renders you invincible for an hour. Use it well, boys."

We look at the silvery liquid with intense interest. "Later" we agree silently.

"Alright then, first ones in bed get first dibs at breakfast tomorrow morning! There will be blood pancakes."

The group laughed and hurried to bed.

* * *

Rebekah's POV

Wow this week has just flown by. My group is a lot of fun and the activities were entertaining. Obviously, the most enthralling one was unicorn back riding.

I had been assigned to a beautiful mare named Dagger. She was silvery white with a long flowing mane. Her horn was straight and strong, she was a force of nature. When I mounted her, I could feel myself responding to her powerful movements. It felt heavenly. I don't think I will ever experience such a momentous occasion again.

* * *

I am sitting on a log right in front of the campfire and roasting a marshmallow.

"Hee, Stefan, don't do that!" I exclaim as he smears his mushy sweet on my face. What a silly bird, my Stef.

He keeps twirling his stick around my head, taunting me while his new bestie eggs him on.

"Come on, Beks, live a little!" Oh the nerve of that boy. I am some 900 years older than him.

"Ben, if you don't shut up I will stick these burning marshmallows where the sun don't shine. Are we clear?" I give him a malicious smile and turn my attention to the attractive peroxided hair counselor.

"Now young vampires are you all ready to hear the legend of the Vampyr woods lupine…" Boring! My nails are broken and I forgot my manicure set in the cabin. I tug at Stefan's shirt:

"Sweetie, go get me my nail file, please."

"Shh, I am listening to the legend, it's the coolest thing." He continues when I flash him a disapproving glare: "Come on Beks, I'll go get your stuff afterwards. Ben and I we have plans for tonight."

"Fine, Stefan. It is clear that your friend is more important than me. I will remember this, trust me."

"Listen Beks, I am allowed to want to listen to this story. Just because you think that you're above all of this, it does not mean I have to agree with you. I am not your errand boy so stop treating me like your personal valet. You have been acting like a spoiled brat all week!"

"Is that so? Well fine, Stefan, go and have your pitiful fun with Benny over here and watch me walk away from you. Don't even talk to me for the rest of camp. I don't want to speak to you until we get home."

"Maybe I won't want to talk to you then." He answers me spitefully. What's his problem? He never stands up to me like that and I really don't like it. With one angry thrust, I shove my stick into his stomach.

"You will speak to me if I so choose, Stefan Salvatore, you are mine and you know it. Now get up and get me my nail file, now!" I scream at him while fighting not to lose my self-control.

"Rebekah! Rose is waiting for you in the office. Go immediately." My counselor orders me firmly.

I watch Spike tending to my boyfriend and I stalk off to face the music. What a failed night!

* * *

Stefan's POV

Everyone was staring at me. I was absolutely mortified. I yelled out as Spike took out the stick from my gut and he held me tightly against his chest:

"You're okay, champ. Girls, what mythical creatures, aren't they?" I couldn't speak, the pain was too great. "Can you walk, Stefan or do you need me to give you blood?"

I am finally able to take a hold on my physical suffering and I shake my head:

"No, I'm fine, Spike. I just need to walk it off."

"Good, what a tough boy you are. Ben! Go with him."

We head toward the woods and I glance back to the camp.

"Nice distraction, Salvatore!"

"You know it, Gilbert! I knew that my girlfriend would freak out like that. I even faked being in pain…"

"Right! Your tears were obviously faked and the way you doubled over…you are a fine actor, Stef."

"Okay whatever." I close the argument resolutely. "Let's find that legendary lupine."

"According to Spike, it lives deep in the woods of Vampyr Lane, Maine. No one has seen it before, though. We will be the lucky ones."

* * *

I beam at him. The woods were getting darker the deeper we went in. We've been walking for hours now and we were quite tired. Ben's head was low and I swear he was dozing off. Some partner!

"Hey Ben, we should sit down for a while, that thing, if it exists, will still be there after a nap."

"Good idea." He plops down on a bunch of leaves. My hand wanders in my jeans pocket and oh what is this? It's the unicorn blood. Well, if we meet that beast, it might come in handy.

An hour later, I wake up Ben and we head off. We banter on, trying to kill our boredness when we hear a loud barking-like sound. We freeze.

"What was that?" Ben asks me nervously.

"I have no idea but it doesn't sound like a normal bark from a dog."

"Let's just keep going, it might be another creature like a hippogriff."

"You've been reading too much Harry Potter, Ben."

"We have unicorns at camp, Stef, so it's not that farfetched to think that hippogriffs exist."

"Good point"

_ARRRUOOOOH_

"That was not comforting in the least." Ben expresses lightly.

"Do you want to go back before we meet it?"

"Are you kidding? This is our chance to show up everyone at camp, we will be the Kings of them all."

Ben is kind of a dork. I shrug and I walk on. We have the unicorn blood and we will be A-OK.

I sniff a pungent smell. It is a mix of musty fur and rotten meat; all in all, it is quite unpleasant.

"This is gross. For a fake beast, its scent is certainly tangible." Ben said sarcastically. He gulps and just stands there.

"What is it Ben?" He points at something in the woods.

"That's just a pine tree, snap out of it!"

"Why is it moving then?" He challenged me.

And then it turned.

Its eyes were as black as tar; they were soulless. It was a behemoth. I have never seen anything so evil in my life. It looked like a giant wild boar. The creature has sharp defenses that looked to measure about 1 foot; his teeth were razor sharp, they reminded me of a hippopotamus's.

"Stefan! Stefan! Stefan! Stefan!" Ben kept repeating. I think he might be hysterical. I gritted my teeth: "Shut up, Ben! We'll kill him and that will be that."

The hybrid monster started to head our way. His paws were the size of slow racers sledding discs and his long russet fur was dangly lazily from side to side. Honestly, if that animal was not so intent on destroying us, I would find him adorable.

I felt as if we should run but my feet were stuck to the ground. I look to my right and Ben was rigid, his face looked as if it was made of porcelain. I knew what to do. I grab my friend swiftly and shoved the unicorn's blood in his mouth. He was newly turned, and he had no fighting chance. I haul him into my arms, bridal style, and I jumped on the nearest pine. I deposited my cargo near the top where the beast could not climb as it was too big.

"Stay up here, Ben and then when I draw that thing away, I want you to run back to camp. I loved meeting you and you deserve to have a great eternity." My voice was breaking a little as I added:

"Tell Rebekah I'm sorry for being mean to her and that she was the greatest girlfriend anyone could ask for. And when my parents come to retrieve my body, tell them I love them. Get ready, okay?"

"Thank you Stefan." I nodded at him and I leaped down to the ground.

The creature opens his large mouth and sounds out a trumpeting howl. I felt like telling it to shut up, the sound he emitted was teeth-shattering and it was slowly draining whatever courage I had accumulated.

It pawed the ground heavily, its head was low, the charge was incoming…

* * *

Rebekah's POV

As punishment for my outrageous behavior, I was going to spend the rest of camp in the common house. I was lying on my uncomfortable bed when I heard familiar voices.

"What do you mean, you lost my son!"

"This camp promotes the safety of its children and you dare to tell me that my son in the woods, alone at night!"

Oh Elena! What an annoying lady you are. Wait a second, Steffy is missing? Gosh, that darn legend, he went after it!

Right on cue, another voice rang out really loudly:

"Spike, Rose, Stefan is going to get eaten by the beast! Hurry up! He's fighting it right now. It's going to kill him; it's as big as a pine tree. He gave me the blood, Spike, he saved my life."

Stefan is not going to die! Over my dead body, yes! I leap out the window and dash to find my man. Hold on, Darling, I'm coming.

I use my superior scent to track the beast. I start to whiff her awful smell before I was halfway through the woods. I pump my legs faster. I refuse to accept the demise of the one person who I trusted with my heart.

There she was; the vile creature was standing atop Stefan who lay broken on the dirt-covered path. I sprint forward, effectively blocking her first paw strike; that would have snapped his head clear off. Now I am pissed!

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" It swivels to face me.

"Yeah, that's right; bring it on, nasty face!" It ran toward me at full speed, the ground was shaking underneath its massive weight and her growls were deafening. I bounded upwards as it appeared in front of me and landed on her back.

The beast started to arch her back and to buck wildly. "Give it up, already!" Dammit, Stefan might die while I handle that creature.

After some particular punitive acrobatics, I put on my makeup, per say and I leaned forward burying my fangs deep into her disgusting fur until I reached her vein.

I heard her inhuman shriek and I cackled while I gorged myself into her divine supernatural blood. It armed me with a strength so powerful I almost fainted with pleasure. I felt the beast falter, she was weakening but I had not even started with her. I stood astride her large back and I grabbed her colossal head in my arms and with a triumphant shout, I twisted…

She fell to the ground. Her body was touching Stefan and I dragged her away in rage.

"Rebekah?" Thank heavens, he is alive!

"I am right here sweetie and your mom and dad are back at the camp. What were you thinking, you wonderful man?"

"I…"

"Don't talk, you need your strength, here drink." I offer him my wrist and I stroke his hair gently as he suckles my wrist.

"Let's go, love." I hoist him over my shoulders and carry him back to civilization.

* * *

Stefan's POV

I wake up lying in a bed in a very bright room. Why am I here? Images started to dance in my head, oh right the legendary monster.

"Chief?" Why is my dad here?

"Stefan, are you awake? Answer me please." He kept petting me like I was Bambi.

I groaned and I tried to raise myself up. I was quickly met with his hand on my chest pushing me back down.

"You stay still, young man." He said firmly.

"I am fine. Beks, she killed the monster, dad. She was striking." I told him proudly.

"She saved your life and I will be eternally grateful to her." My dad said softly. "What on earth were you thinking, Stefan Salvatore! You don't run off in the middle of a supernatural forest without competent adults with you! Your mother and I could have lost you!" He suddenly roared at me.

"I am really sorry; we didn't think the legend was real."

"That's beside the point. You had no business being outside of the camp boundaries, you broke the rules and that is what landed you in that dire situation. When are you going to learn that the guidelines are there to protect you?"

"I am sorry…"

"Yes I know, Stefan, you are sorry." He cuts me off sharply. I bow my head; I hate it when dad is mad at me.

"Chief, look at me." I look up into his icy blue eyes. They were full of love and worry. "You are the most important person in my life. You're my child and tonight you almost died; please understand that I am devastated."

I nod to acknowledge that I understood his feelings and I reach out for him. My raven haired dad squeezes me into his chest and I feel his tears wetting the top of my head as he keeps repeating "I love you!"

* * *

My mom breezes in, all businesslike, carrying my travelling bags.

"Damon, let him go." She commands my dad swiftly. He does but not before landing a kiss on my forehead.

"Are you alright?" She asks me sharply.

"Yes, mom."

"Good! We're leaving right away."

"What? No! I want to finish my stay. Please, mom. Dad, I don't want to go home!" I beg them.

"Damon, carry him to the car." She says sternly.

"Elena, I-.."

"I told you to PUT HIM IN THE CAR!" My dad stood up and towered over mom. He was shaking with indignation.

"Do not talk to me like that, Elena Salvatore. Your son just went through a traumatic experience and you just bulldoze in without any regards to his frame of mind. He wants to remain here until the end of camp and I am going to allow him too."

My mother stares at him in utter shock. I am amazed because my parents work as a team and I have never seen them pull rank with me. Oddly, though, I feel for my mom; I know she has difficulties dealing with her emotions.

Her chocolate brown eyes darts on me and I see her fear engraved in them. I catch my breath she was terrified!

"Mom, I will come home with you. On second thought, camp is overrated I would rather spend the rest of the summer hanging out with you guys."

I saw my mother visibly relax.

"Good. I think that you have made a mature decision, today, Stefan. Go settle in the car." I obey her because it's just not worth the fight.

* * *

Elena's POV

My son leaves the room and I collapse on the ground. It's almost as if the pain of losing my little boy hits me like a hurricane.

"Damon, I am sorry for talking to you like that. I don't know what came over me. Tonight was just too much for my mother's heart!"

My husband engulfs me in a tight embrace as he whispers: "All forgiven, my darling. You are frightened for Stefan and I understand your reaction. Do not worry about anything. I love you."

I shudder and I voice out to my eternal love:

"Let's just go home."


	13. The witch trial

_**Hello readers! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and hits. Sorry it took a long time for this chap but I was waiting for inspiration, please enjoy!**_

* * *

**August 10****th****, 2011**

**Stefan's POV:**

I have been looking forward to this weekend since I came back from camp. My parents were gone on a getaway holiday for two days with Esther, Finn and Elijah and they left Rebekah, Bonnie and I in the care of Nik and Caroline.

Nik was cool about letting us loosen up and when he was in the mood, he hung out with us, so this will be a nice change from my mother's military style of parenting.

To my utter disbelief, Beks and I came down for breakfast and discovered that Nik and Caroline were heading to the lake house for the day. Wow! This situation has just gotten a lot better. I was hoping to convince Kol to liven up our evening…

"Now remember, children, there will be no mucking about tonight. You will listen to Kol and abide by his rules, understood?" Nik asked us three teenagers menacingly.

"Even if he asks us to rip our hearts from our chests?" I answer back smartly.

"Steffy, sweetheart, I do not like back talking. Watch your mouth; you know exactly what Uncle Nik meant." Caroline warned me in a testy tone.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be funny." I smiled when I heard Rebekah snigger behind me.

"In any case, you two are going to be good and behave, otherwise there will be dire consequences, consider yourselves warned." Nik added sternly.

"Why aren't you warning Bonnie too? This is so unfair." I spat at him. I am so sick of everyone treating the witch freak like she was an angel. I mean just yesterday she was smoking pot at the quarry with her gothic friends. And yeah Rebekah and I didn't breathe a word to Elijah, we upheld the code. If it had been us, our parents would have known about it in a nanosecond. Funny how life just comes up roses for some people; Bonnie will always be the golden child in our family's eyes.

"Stefan Salvatore! I have half a mind to bring you with us and compel you to sit on a chair in front of human blood. Perhaps, that would teach you some manners. I do not have to warn Bonnie because I know that my niece will do as I instructed. She has never disappointed us before…"

"That's how much you know." I scoff under my breath.

"What's that young ripper?" He interrogated me angrily.

"Nothing, I am sorry. You're right about Bonnie, she's perfect and she does no wrong, I apologize for questioning her virtue." Nik glowers at me for a long minute and with a gesture, he permitted Kol to take over.

"Well, well Stefan, aren't we pouty today. I suggest that you keep your attitude in check this weekend. Have fun kids, we will be back tomorrow morning. They're all yours, Kol."

The couple walked out the door and I let out a sigh of relief!

* * *

"Alright then, now that they're gone, we can finally let our hair down. I am up for suggestions." Kol stated happily.

"I can invite Matt and Tyler and we can have a huge party in the woods. We could have alcohol and pot…Bonnie; you would like that wouldn't you?" I ask the caramel-skinned witch cheekily. She glares at me before putting on her frowny face.

"I think these substances are disgusting, even though were vampires, we shouldn't ingest such filth. Really Stefan, I thought your parents taught you better than that. No uncle Kol, a party is fine as long as there are adults present and that there are no illegal matters." I was infuriated and I could feel Rebekah wanting to have a go at her hypocritical niece, so I lashed out.

"You know, Bonbon, you shouldn't speak that way about how my parents raise me. Last I checked you are nothing but an orphan whose folks had rather died than to stay with you. You were never wanted. Don't you freaking stand here and gloat about how superior you are when you are nothing but leftovers that's been out on the counter for too long!" Bonnie's face fell and tears started to flow down her face and before I could say anything more, she ran to her bedroom. I started to feel a little bad for what I've said but I really did not want to apologize.

"That was harsh, boo." Rebekah scolded me softly while stroking my hair. On the other hand, Kol looked furious.

"How dare you? What is wrong with you? Bonnie has never done a thing to harm you and she loves you like a brother. How could you be so callous? I am incredibly disappointed in you and I cannot believe I am going to say this considering it goes against everything I am, but your parents are in for an earful when they come back from Switzerland!" Oh no! I am so dead. This is Kol, though, he'll be mad for 5 minutes and then everything will be forgotten. I'll just play along and dole out my trademark puppy eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry, Kol, I don't know what devil came over me. I won't do it again, I swear! I will go and beg for forgiveness to Bonnie right away." I was totally groveling; I was more than aware of what would await me if my parents had wind of my hateful tirade.

"Come of it Stefan! Not a peep out of you until tonight's festivities, go upstairs and remain there for the reminder of the day and if you're truly repentant than perhaps I will have your parents spare your behind. It's a big maybe, by the way. I love being the cool Mikaelson brother but you have stretched my limits so far they broke. Get gone!" I could hear Rebekah arguing with him as I ascended the staircase. Ugh what a heinous way to start what should have been a great weekend.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV:**

I can't believe what just happened! Does he hate me that much? I know that I can seem perfect but it is not my intention to hurt people around me, so why is Stefan acting like I am purposely trying to upset him. I expect this kind of behavior from Rebekah but not from sweet Steffy. I guess I will have to teach the boy a lesson. I might be nothing but abandoned scraps, but I am more powerful than he will ever be. Time to pay up, baby Salvatore!

I grab my grimoire and set up my bedroom with candles, incense and other witchy knick knacks as Uncle Klaus would call them. It takes me about two seconds to set up my workstation since I can use my cerebral strength to get the job done…unlike some other doofus whose name starts with the letter "S".

"Crap!" I can hear Uncle Kol coming upstairs. I know that he probably thinks that I need comforting but his coddling is going to get in the way of my plans. I grit my teeth and I clear the room with lightning speed. I sit on my bed and let out a loud sob. I might as well milk this as much as I can; Stefan will not get off easy.

"Sweet child, I could bite Stefan for making you cry like that, are you feeling a little better?" My mouth almost fell open at my youngest uncle's attempts at cheering me up. It seemed as if he channeled my dad.

"I'm fine. I just feel so hurt that Steffy doesn't care about me. We've all been together for so long, I thought he loved me like a little sister." I wasn't lying, I always considered Stefan to be my champion. Kol looks aghast and vulnerable; he had no idea what to do with me.

"Do not worry about that boy's feelings. I sent him to the guest bedroom to reflect on his behavior. I am sure he is well aware of his wrongdoings and he will do anything in his power to make it up to you." WHAT! What happened to telling Uncle Damon and Aunt Elena? At least, then, justice will be served. I feel so disappointed in Kol's inability to take charge; Uncle Klaus would have locked Stefan in a room full of vervain for an entire day for daring to hurt me. Well, no worries, I will deal my own brand of punishment.

"Oh no, uncle Kol, you musn't punish him so harshly; this is not what I am looking for. I would love for him to express his regret for his actions but I don't want him to be chastised. I think he simply lost control of his emotions, after all he is an eternal teenager, it isn't his fault." I look on as my uncle's mouth morph into a loving smile. "You are so much better than all of us, Bonnie, it is an honor to have you as a niece." I want to snatch my hand away and scream "Did you think that when you killed my mom!"

"Thank you, I love being your niece as well. Do you mind, I would like to be alone for an hour or so? I think that both Stefan and I need to ponder on our respective behavior."

"You did nothing wrong! But I will let you be and I will call you down when it's lunchtime okay? Beks and I were thinking of ordering pizza."

"That sounds lovely. Thank you so much for your concern, uncle Kol, you're awesome."

He finally leaves my room and I get back to work. I had the perfect spell to inflict on Stefan Salvatore. The worst pain a vampire can endure is the bite of a werewolf, however, if I influenced Tyler to bite his best friend, Nik would just heal him immediately and I would be exposed; but what if I gave Stefan the illusion of the bite. He would experience all of the symptoms and be in unbearable pain but he would not die and since the affliction would not be real, Nik's blood wouldn't have an effect at all.

I would be in the driver's seat and Stefan will be at my mercy, not bad, eh?

* * *

**Niklaus's POV:**

"Come here, love, we're finally alone..." I purred happily to my blonde wife who was too busy cooking a fish stew to think about any other activities.

"Hold on, Nikky, I have something on the stove; but when I'm done, I will be all yours." She answered me with her B-positive smile.

"Do you think the children are alright, I have a bad feeling? I can sense that something is amiss. Before leaving yesterday, Damon was telling me that Stef was starting to act up, and that he and Elena were wary of leaving him out of their sight. Something tells me that they were not completely out of left field with this."

"Especially after his performance this morning, if that was an everyday occurrence in the Salvatore household, I can't blame our friends for wanting to tighten their hold. I wouldn't worry though, if there is indeed a problem at home, Kol will call us right away."

"You're absolutely right, sweetness. Now come on…"

Caroline dropped her stirring spoon and glided toward me whole playing with the bottom of her apron. I was so ready for her…

Drriiing! Blasted phone! ….

* * *

_**I'm so sorry guys, this was definitely not my best but I wanted to give you something because it's been so long. I hope you enjoyed it, leave reviews if you like!**_


	14. The witch's simmer

_**Thank you all very much for your great reviews, it's good to see that you all get into the story so much…please continue:) So here is the next chapter, please enjoy!**_

* * *

**August 10, 2011 **

**Kol's POV:**

Rebekah and I were sitting at the kitchen table and giving each other dirty looks. I understand why she's mad at me but she cannot have expected me to let everything slide. I mean I am the only adult in this house and for once, I am entrusted to handle things and I am not going to let Stefan Salvatore's temper tantrum ruin it all for me; no sire!

"Are you satisfied now? Do you feel like the big man on campus, showing your guns like that?" My blonde sister spits at me nastily. I am not in the mood for her tongue lashing and I respond by giving her a death glare, letting her know I was on a roll.

"Careful now, sister, or I might just send you upstairs as well." I shoot at her angrily. Suddenly, I hear the doorbell ring. Thank God for this reprieve!

"Bex, could you go…" I did not even have time to finish my sentence before she was out of her chair and at the front door.

"Good evening, sir, how lovely the gift you bring me." I roll my eyes. My baby sister is such a flirt, it is a wonder she'd stayed with Stefan for this long. I can see the pimply teenager's face redden in hope that she was interested in him, poor chap!

"Thank you miss, I am only doing my job; although, it is always a pleasure to serve a beautiful creature such as you. It will be twenty dollars, please." Rebekah smirked as she handed him the crisp bills "Have at it, lad. Enjoy!" I held my breath in amazement as she bends down and gives the boy a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing the pizza and shoving him out the door. She shoots me a triumphant look and zooms back to the kitchen. This girl, I tell you…!

"Bonnie! Dinner!" I bellow a little concerned about the fact that she spent the whole afternoon in her bedroom by herself. After what happened this morning, I do not want her to feel traumatized by the harsh words Stefan sent her way.

"I'm coming, uncle Kol." Her sweet voice reassured me that everything will be just peachy. Grabbing two slices of vegetarian pizza and dumping them onto a plate, I call out to Bex "Bring this to the little devil upstairs."

"What about his blood?" She asks, a little put out by my harsh tone.

"He is not getting any tonight." I answer her firmly, my timbre leaving no room for arguments.

"You've already grounded him for the whole day, I am pretty sure he learned his lesson by now so just let it go, Kol."

"I might let it go if he behaves himself tonight and goes to bed without arguing. He is not getting any blood and that is final and if you keep this up, Rebekah, he will not be getting pizza either! Now go."

She shrieked and stomped upstairs, enraged. For the life of me, I wonder how mother can handle all of us without pulling her hair out?

I turn to Bonnie who gazes back at me sympathetically "I am sorry. I am the root of all this unpleasantness. Please, uncle Kol, Stefan could come down and we could play charades or darts, I am really not mad at him anymore. We should just enjoy the rest of our weekend together."

"Bonnie, I love that you have such a big heart that is full of love and forgiveness. You are one resilient little witch, my dear niece; however, I cannot release Stefan from his punishment as it would undermine my authority. I will be back to being a ball of sunshine when your dad and grandma comes home, okay?"

She nods her assent and digs into her pizza. Teenagers are so complicated. It's because of days like these that I am glad I was turned as an adult.

**Rebekah's POV:**

Kol is such an arrogant prick! I hate him! I almost swing my fist into the wall before remembering that I am holding my beloved's dinner. Steffy always has a way to find trouble without looking for it, that's one of the many reasons why he still excites me; life was never boring with him at my side.

I was nearing his bedroom when I heard a moan. It was a deep sound, full of pain and my heart made a somersault as I realized it came from my love. I zoomed to his side and my breath caught in disbelief.

"No, no, no Steffy. What have you done?" I yell furiously at his thrashing form on the large bed. My eyes immediately dropped to his bare stomach (He loves to sleep without a shirt when his mother is not around) where a nasty, purple bruise made its home. I relaxed, recognizing that it was a werewolf bite. It wasn't a big deal; Nik will heal him in two seconds.

I sit next to him and hold his clammy hand in mine "You'll be okay; I know it hurts but Nik will come and take care of you and it will all be over soon. I love you, Stefan and I am not leaving your side until you're back to your healthy self." I feel his head dropping on my shoulder and my hearts throbs when I feel tremors rocking his body, so I kiss him reassuringly and lie next to him.

"Nik, come home, please." I whisper tearfully. I kick myself in the butt, figuratively speaking of course, and grab the phone on the night stand…

**Nik's POV:**

I answer the phone as Caroline shoots up her arms in annoyance. I don't understand why it's so difficult to spend time together without having a member of our family drop in! Ever since my dear mother came back in the picture, I have no privacy whatsoever, I am sure it's Esther calling right now to check if I am being a good boy. She still treats me like a child and she drives me insane. I do love my mum, don't get me wrong, but she is so overbearing that she smothers me. Anyways, I smile apologetically at my wife before speaking into the receiver.

"Hello, Mum, everything is fine, I am not killing anyone and I am not making hybrids, Okay? If it's Kol, I do not want to hear a word unless one of the children is dying and if it is another person, then call back tomorrow."

Caroline laughs loudly and walks away while shaking her head in amusement. However, the grin which graced my attractive face slowly faded away as my little sister related the day's events.

"Nik! Come home please, right now! Your stupid hybrids bit Stefan and now he's dying and it's your entire fault! I hate you so much! I am telling mother and you will be in big trouble. Just watch!" She continued her tirade and I was growing agitated by the minute. I stood up and started packing up our luggage. Caroline, having heard the conversation, already had the kitchen cleaned up and was running to the car with Bambi.

"Rebekah, sweetheart, please calm down. My hybrids will be dealt with and Stefan will be as good as new. Caroline and I are on our way home; your job is to make sure that Steffy is comfortable and warm, okay? We will be home in the blink of an eye."

"I trust you Nik." She said weepily before hanging up.

As I jumped into our swanky SUV, Caroline looked at me worriedly "I knew it was a mistake allowing your baby brother to care for the children. Elena will never forgive me if something happens to her child." I sigh deeply; I do not want this turn of events to affect our relationship with the Salvatores; they were our family as we were theirs.

"I will heal the little monster as soon as we're home, there is nothing to it. Although, leaving Kol in charge was probably not our best move, I thought that he would step up to the plate if given the opportunity, I guess I was wrong, my mistake."

"That is your only flaw, Nik; you only see the best in people even if they are unredeemable. I admire you, my love." She squeezes my thigh affectionately and once more I thank the Norse Gods for giving me her heart.

"Thank you love, let's just go home."

**Stefan's POV:**

My eyes opened but I cannot get them to focus on a particular point. I feel a throbbing in my stomach and I wonder if Kol has stabbed me, I can't really blame him after all the crap I served him this morning. The pain I am experiencing is growing stronger by the second; I can't stop myself from whimpering. I feel absolutely pitiful. Soft hands are wrapping around my injured middle trying to soothe the harsh ache that afflicts me and a soft, feminine voice coos me back to sleep. I let go, thinking that maybe tomorrow will be better.

**Kol's POV:**

I run up the stairs two by two, something is not right. Rebekah had not come back down from her trip with jailed Stefan and this smells all wrong.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, you better not be doing what I think you're doing! He is being punished, for heaven's sake!"

I slam on the brakes and simply stand outside of Stefan's bedroom. How I wished they were doing what I accused my sister of making. But of course, nothing could be simple, my adult heart clenched at the sight of Stefan's struggle. His face was drenched in sweat and he was jerking around as if he was experiencing convulsions. I felt like throwing up.

"Bex, what is going on?"

"He was bitten by the hybrid security guard, I called Nik. Go away, Kol, you don't even care about him. Just leave and play charades with Bonnie."

"Bex…" I beg her to listen and to look at me but she continues to stare intently at her boyfriend, her thousand years of living bearing down on her like a freight train. She devastated me with her sorrowfulness.

"Please Kol, leave me be. I need to be there for him, I cannot be distracted by anything else, only Stefan matters right now." I smile encouragingly and leave the room. Nik is going to have my head.

Damon's POV:

Switzerland was a beautiful country but nothing beats the feeling of sliding down huge mountains in the middle of August. Esther and I were attacking the double black diamond runs and we had just ended a full day of skiing when we headed down to the lounge to end the day with a drink.

"You two are quite the pair on the slopes, Salvatore." Elijah remarked ruefully.

"Well, dear son, when you've spent a thousand years in a coffin, snow is a beautiful gift, especially when it's shared with such a handsome partner." The blonde witch patted my shoulder suggestively while my chocolate-haired wife broke into delighted laughter.

"You know I haven't checked up on your brother, Finn. God knows what trouble he can get himself into with his Caroline."

"Mum, you promised that you would not judge Caroline. She is a wonderful woman and she lights up Niklaus's world. Please you must give her a chance."

"Oh all right dears, I will be good. Can you believe that, sweet Elena, my children are telling me to behave? I never thought I would see the day…"

Something feels odd, all this teasing about sons and wayward children, made me realize that we have not phoned home to reassure Stefan. We always keep in touch with our son every day when we leave on an adult's only trip and the fact that we've ignored that cardinal rule makes me quake in my boots in fear that Stefan was not well. I stride toward our hotel bedroom and grab my cellular phone and quickly dial Nik's number. He answers after one ring.

"Niklaus, how is Stefan!" I interrogate him angrily. I can hear him take a deep breath before he speaks the words I never wanted to hear.

"My hybrid security guard bit your son, Damon. I am on my way to heal him. Enjoy the rest of your weekend, please." I swallow with difficulty. Oh God! My baby is dying. I feel my knees buckling under my tall frame and I crash to the ground, my brain is not registering the physical pain as it is too busy trying to deal with my emotional anguish. I pride myself on being calm, cool and collected no matter the situation but my heart is not equipped to deal with that sort of blow and so it gave out.

"Damon! Damon! DAMON! Wake up please!" A voice was ringing shrilly in my ears. For a second, I feel safe having my wife near me, however, the relief is short-lived when I relay the news to her.

"Honey, I have news of home and they're not good. Stefan has been bitten by one of Nik's security guards and he is in a bad way. Not to worry, though because Nik is heading home as we speak and everything will be just fine." My resolve to stay strong crumbled when I saw Elena's eyes fill with tears. Her face was a canvas, she can make it say whatever she felt and right now her mother's heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. Her mouth opened to let out some of her pain but all that came out was broken sobs. Her arms reached out for me and I stepped closer to embrace her slender body into my arms. We held each other tightly until her cries subsided and I murmured into her ear "Let's gather the cavalry and head back home to our little boy."

It took some skilled compelling but by ten o'clock, we were on the Mikaelson's private jet and flying back to Mystic Falls.

**Caroline's POV:**

Biting your nails is a nasty habit, I have lived for 900 years and yet I have never broken it. It usually surfaced when I am tensed, stressed or plain terrified. All I can think of, as we finally reached the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign, was seeing my godson. I needed to hold him close and reassure myself that he was alive and would be off doing silly things in no time. Nik sensed my distress and placed his right hand on mine, I settled down immediately.

My husband sped up and we reached our estate at last. I jumped out of the car and ran upstairs to Stefan's bedroom (Stefan has his personal bedroom in each of the houses we own), I ignore Rebekah who was holding her writhing boyfriend to her protectively and tried to grab him from her arms. She snarled at me, baring her fangs "Do not touch him! No one gets near my Stefan until Nik fixes him!" I was taken aback by her fury but I chose not to challenge her, Bex would not stand for it today. I sit next to her and watch her stroke Stefan's hair in circular motion; I believe it calms her down. Her pain was raw and I felt I was intruding so I decide to head downstairs and air my grievances with my useless brother in law.

**Nik's POV:**

"You! How could you have let this happen! I leave you in charge for less than one day and you managed to have my best friend's child mortally wounded, what the hell is wrong with you? Did mum drop you on your head too many times as a baby?"

I was venting my worry and frustration with every punch I dealt my little brother. He was trying to talk, to explain himself but I was seeing red and I couldn't think rationally. Stefan was hurt because of his inability to lead a household properly and I could not wrap my head around that. I throw him into the living room's roaring fireplace, wishing that a fire was lit.

"Niklaus that is enough!" Caroline's voice was imperious. "Go and take care of our godson, I will deal with the overgrown teenager."

I glared at my injured little brother and blurred to the second floor. I was a little ashamed that settling my accounts had come before saving Stefan's life.

The smell of decayed flesh entered my nostrils before I entered the darkened bedroom. Something flies into my arms and gives me kisses on the cheeks "Nik! You're here! Please do something, he's going quickly!" I hold my little sister tightly and I kneeled on the floor so that I am even with the ailing teenager. There was not any motion coming from the boy. He was still. I pray to the Gods that I am not too late while I bite into my wrist deeply and force-feed Stefan, rubbing his throat to make him swallow the crimson liquid. After three tries, the child swallows without being forced to. Colors paints his cheeks and his striking green eyes opened for us two Mikaelsons to see. Joy flooded my heart as I hugged the boy fiercely and kissed the top of his head while murmuring "it's over now, Stefan."

Over the sound of Stefan and Rebekah's cries of happiness, I hear five familiar voices coming from the main floor. Well, it seems that everyone is back to the homestead.

**Bonnie's POV:**

How adorable it is to watch my aunt reunite with her love who came back from the dead…from a flick of my little fingers. Let them rejoice in his…let's call it remission. You've seen nothing yet, now that everyone's home, the fun is only beginning!

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**_


	15. The witch's reckoning

_**Thank you for all your lovely reviews**_

* * *

**August 12, 2011 **

**Stefan's POV: **

The smell of roast beef enters my nostrils as I enter my house. I have spent the day playing football with Tyler and Matt as well as with some other guys from school and of course, my team won quite easily, not to brag or anything. I wanted to hang out at the Grill after our game but my MOTHER decreed that Sunday dinners were spent in the presence of family and not friends. In other words, I was stuck alone with her for the evening because my dad was performing an emergency surgery, joy!

Tossing my backpack to the side, toward the entrance's wardrobe, I sneak upstairs stealthily before she could realize that I am home…

"Stefan, sweetie, go wash up and come back downstairs hastily. There are chores you need to finish before we eat. Remember the deal we've made before you left this afternoon." Damn those vampires perks, of course, she sensed me! With a fake grin on my face, I answer her sweetly "Of course, mom, I'll be right down."

After the werewolf bite adventure, I had the best time. For two days, my parents were so relieved that I was safe and sound that they gave in to my every whim. It was absolutely delightful. Unfortunately, it seemed that the honeymoon is over and that reality set in. I am back to being their rebellious perpetual teenage son.

What annoys me the most is that every time I try to bring up Rebekah, my parents change the topic. It's as if they do not want me think of her, which is weird because she wasn't the one who bit me. Come to think of it, none of the Mikaelson's has come by either; I wonder what's up with that? I'll try to get it out of mom at dinner.

Umm, what could I wear to make my mother's eyes jump out of their sockets? Oh perfect. Ripped up jeans and a tomato sauce stained t-shirt should do the trick, she'll have smoke coming out of her ears. I let out a chuckle and quickly get dressed; I wouldn't want to keep Her Majesty Mother waiting.

To annoy her even more, I slide down the bannister. It smells like it has just been polished, this is great! Running into the kitchen, I wrap my mom into a bear hug "Hey mom, I've missed you. How was your day?" She gives me one of her critical and disapproving look and her retort was sharp "Get upstairs and change. You haven't been raised in a pigsty and I find it shameful that you would dare come within a foot of me dressed like a street urchin!" Okay, mom is not a happy camper, duly noted.

I smile sheepishly and run back upstairs to put on a dress shirt and pant. My tummy feels a bit queasy, ah whatever, it's probably all the running I did with the gang. Not wanting to face my mother right away, I jump down to the ground floor by my window and enter the house by the front door, and guess who was waiting for me in our vestibule? She was standing straight with her hands on hips and she was holding a wooden spoon. I briefly panicked but after a few seconds, I realized that I didn't do anything that warranted a spanking "Look, mom, I put on the shirt you bought me last week." I cheerfully enunciated, trying to make her thaw a little. She let out a drawn out sigh and handed me the vacuum "We are eating in ten minutes; I suggest you step on it."

Vacuuming is a tedious job, especially when you live in a forty room mansion. I am blessed to be able to do this horrible chore with vampire speed, let me tell you. I finish my task in about seven minutes and dump the machine in the cleaning supplies room. Skipping toward the kitchen, a searing pain tore into my belly and I almost scream out in surprise. I was not expecting this but it was probably just side effects from the bite. There is no need to panic or to worry my mother. She is already on edge.

"I notice that you've been going out a lot more, I am not sure I am happy with that. I don't know half the boys you spend time with. How am I supposed to reassure myself that you remain safe?"

Oh for Christ's sake, she's been going at it for the past 15 minutes, I bite my tongue and repress the urge to snap her neck.

"It's summer, mom, half the guys are in Mystic Falls for the holidays, they're not my friends. There is nothing to worry about, I'm a vampire, remember?"

"You may be a vampire, Stefan, but you are still a child. You have not proven yourself to be responsible on the best of days, I mean, just look at what happened this past weekend."

Is she serious? She's blaming me for getting bitten! Of course, God forbid, I could do something right in her eyes, why do I even bother trying to please her, it's a hopeless case.

"Guess what mother? I don't actually care what you think. I'm going to hang out with whoever I want whenever I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

She looks at me with her fury filled doe eyes and I know that I am going to pay big time for my insolence but I had enough of her and my belly was hurting so badly I wanted to crawl to my bed; instead I opted to head to the Mikaelsons, perhaps Aunt Care would be home. She gives the best of hugs.

With one quick movement, I flew out the door, taking my mother by surprise. I could hear angry cries "STEFAN SALVATORE! GET YOUR BEHIND BACK IN THIS HOUSE IMMEDIATELY! DO NOT MAKE ME CHASE YOU; IT WILL END VERY BADLY FOR YOU! Her threats resonated in my ears and I knew that I will not be able to avoid her wrath later on but I just wanted to see a happy face that loved me without constant judgment. Running at full tilt, I realized when I neared my destination, that my mother had stopped pursuing me; she probably went home to call my dad.

My heart lurched at the thought of facing him; he will be so disappointed in me. He hated when mom and I argued. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud cough that rattled my body. My hands flew to my mouth and when I looked at my hand, it was full of blood. The pain made its way into my lungs and I collapsed in a heap on a bed of moss.

"Steffy, wake up sunshine. Aunt Caroline has got you now, you're in your bed, safe and sound."

I looked up warily into my godmother's bright blue eyes. For once, I didn't care about acting like a little boy, I threw my arms around her and buried my head into her neck.

"Mom and I we fought and I just wanted to see you and then everything started to hurt." I wailed loudly enough that Rebekah burst into the room.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Come here. Caroline let him go, I will comfort him." She pried me away from her sister-in-law roughly which kick started a coughing fit. It wouldn't stop and soon I was vomiting blood on the Egyptian cotton sheets.

Caroline stood up abruptly and took charge.

"Rebekah, stay with him and make sure he stays warm. I'll get one of the servants to bring up blood bags. Everything will be just fine, okay. There is no need to be alarmed. I am going to go and talk with your mother."

"Why are you wasting time consulting mom? We know what this is; it's a werewolf bite so go and get Nik."

"Bekah, please remember that Nik already gave his blood to Stefan, clearly, there is something else at work here. "

"Who would want to hurt him, he is such an angel. Look at him, even when he is suffering, he rises above."

"Oh Bekah, you're in love." Caroline noted fondly. "I need to call Damon and Elena, just be there for him until I come back.

* * *

**Esther's POV:**

A cup of tea really hits the spot when you're under constant stress. Finn was off gallivanting with his new conquest and he refuses to divulge her name and Elijah was at church for some charity function, always so moral that one. Niklaus was playing monopoly by himself, lying on the ground, at my feet. He was quite entertaining.

"Nikky, do you want me to play with you?" I ask my sweet middle child.

"Sure mum, you get to have the dog as a pawn." I look at him sharply.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded, I swear." He apologizes immediately, recognizing his blunder.

"That's alright sweetheart, I have difficulty living with my mistake." Incredulously, I watched as my son's face fall.

"You think I was a mistake? You wish I was never born?" His voice was shaking and I broke. I never meant to hurt him.

"Niklaus!" He looks at me instantly. "You are my baby; I love you more than th-…" I stopped, realizing what I was about to say. That truth belonged to my heart, it never can leave it. "I love you and I do not regret your birth. You bring me joy and pride, I could not imagine living without your curls and mischievous smile."

I bend down and pull him into a fierce embrace wanting him to feel everything I was not saying. His wet blue eyes told me that he knew.

"Come on sweet child, let's play."

We were having quite a ball when his aggravating wife came rushing in and interrupted our bonding time.

"Stefan is upstairs and I think his bite is acting up. His condition is worse than last time, your blood did not heal him, love." She blurts out in near hysteria.

My son and I both stood up. Stefan was so precious to all of us; I could not bear to lose that dear child.

"Nikky, go and try to heal him with your blood and I will figure out if the affliction is supernatural. Caroline, did you ring his parents?"

"Yes, Ms. Mikaelson, I have. They are on their way."

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

My hand was trembling; it couldn't hold the phone anymore so I let it drop to the floor. I don't think that Caroline's words have sunk in. How do you deal with someone calling you to warn you that your child, your ONLY child is dying? I birthed that little boy and I have raised him for 162 years and I am supposed to accept that tonight it all ends? That he will become dust once the venom has its way with him? NO! I cannot. The truth is, if my baby dies tonight, I will burn by morning.

I know that Damon is aware of the situation; Caroline told me how in control he was. Well, good for him. When it came to his son, he reaps all of the awards. It is selfish and mean-spirited to be jealous of my husband but I cannot help myself. He and Stefan share a bond that is eternal, something that only belongs to the two of them. Would it have been too much to ask to be included in their secret circle, after all, I am the instrument that allowed this, aren't I? Without me, Damon would have no son so is it wrong of me to feel this way?

Enough self-pity for tonight; my son needs me by his side. Jealousy runs through my veins as I digest the fact that Caroline was with him while he is suffering. It is not her place. If Stefan survives, I will make it clear to the Mikaelsons that my son only belongs to my husband and me and that we will keep our distances from each other from here on out.

With this newfound resolve, I drive carelessly to the Mikaelsons, with rage tearing at my heart.

Ten minutes later, I was at my baby's bedside. His perfect face was full of the blood he spewed from his mouth and his transparent green eyes were dull and lifeless. He appeared so helpless, wrapped in Rebekah's arms like a newborn babe. With a nod to the blonde teen, I will her to move aside. She had no right to touch him in his last moments.

I lied next to him on the large bed and adjusted his body so that he rested on mine. My hands stroke his sunken cheeks lightly while silent cries rocked my being. For the first time in a long while, his gaze locked with mine, and the love that radiated through was overpowering.

"I love you mommy." He painfully managed to utter before falling into unconsciousness. Lightning struck my heart and I felt like the pain was consuming me into ashes right then and there.

Esther was off to the side chanting some spells for God knows what. Some friend she is, my son was dying and she was standing there like an idiot, grumbling under her breath.

Caroline was too busy sobbing loudly and making a show of herself while Nik consoled her. What's the point of being a hybrid if your blood is faulty?

Rebekah was the only one who behaved stoically. She sat next to my baby and held his hand. Her stare never wavered from his still form.

"He is not dead, Elena, I refuse to give up on him. I will not mourn a living being."

I couldn't trust myself to speak so I nodded and held out a hand, she clasped it and for once, Rebekah and I saw eye to eye.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

After Caroline's call, I dropped my scalpel on the tray and handed the lead to my fellow surgeon.

"My son had an accident, I have to go." Not waiting for an answer, I rush toward the door, while avoiding the random humans clotting the hospital.

I was never so happy to see my rover. "Drive me to my baby, Lucy!" I guide the vehicle expertly through the sleepy town and reach my destination in record time.

I can sense the palpable distress coming from inside the stately home and my insides churned.

I cannot accept my son's death; even pondering his imminent demise feels alien to me. Our little family was supposed to be everlasting; the plan was to have our miracle by our side for eternity. How can Elena and I live on without our son? The answer is simple, we can't. Wherever Stefan goes, we follow. The Salvatore's remain together in life and death.

I hear an inhuman sound coming from somewhere close; it takes me a few seconds to realize that it came from the depths of my shattered heart. Well, what can you say? Acceptance can sneak up on you when you least expect it.

I feel myself reaching toward the ground to catch myself before I crash. Why bother? It's not as if I won't heal. Stefan is not healing. We spent our lives shielding him from harm and yet when it counts the most, we fail him.

I look around blindly wiping the falling tears from my eyes and I catch a figure standing in front of Stefan's window. The person is speaking gibberish and making weird gestures…that's interesting. I stealth over and I almost whimper in surprise: Bonnie!

My mind is working at full speed trying to process all of the information being thrown at it. She is doing magic that's for sure. Wait a second! Stefan is dying right inside…the little witchpire is obviously bewitching something…Nik's blood is useless…OH HELL NO!

I feel my vampire traits rushing to the surface, my blood was boiling and the urge to destroy that little, manipulative witch was strong…too strong.

I settle for silently inching closer to her and snapping her neck. The sound of bones breaking was extremely satisfying. I wanted to blur to the car and grab the emergency stake in my trunk to plunge it viciously into her black heart. I needed her to suffer as much as my son has at her dirty hands.

Elijah better take care of his kid because I will and he won't like the outcome!

I grab the traitorous girl and walk into the mansion. Elijah was sitting in the den so I dumped his daughter on the floor in front of him. He glared at me with murder in his eyes.

"Your precious daughter hexed my son and nearly killed him. Deal with her or I will!" I shot at him before running upstairs to take care of my child.

The relief I felt when I saw a dazed Stefan sitting up on the bed while Elena was wiping his face with a washcloth was indescribable.

"Stefan." I exhaled breathlessly before rushing toward him and pulling him into a fierce hug. "I love you!" I thought I would never say these three words again.

"I'm good, dad. I don't know what happened but I'm totally fine."

"One minute, it was almost over and the next, he was alive." Elena added with a broken smile.

"Let's just go home, okay? Let's get out of here. I just want us three to be together." I urged my family.

"Yes, I think we need that. Come on, sweetie, mommy will help you out of bed…"

"Come on, I am not a baby. I can walk."

"Ssshh Chief, we almost lost you, let mom take care of you."

His bright green eyes shone with liveliness and I silently thanked the Heavens for allowing us to live on.

Our happiness was short-lived. Elijah came upstairs and beckoned us to discuss the night's events. I was in no mood for his sanctimonious speeches.

"Damon, Elena, I wish to apologize on behalf of my daughter Bonnie. Her unforgivable actions caused you suffering and distress and for that, I wish to offer my sincerest of apologies for her rash behavior. I assure you that severe consequences will befall her. It seems that my daughter has a bit of a Dr. Jekyll and Mr, Hyde syndrome."

"I am afraid we do not quite follow, brother." Nik voiced his confusion on behalf of the group.

"It's simple. His devious Bonnie spelled Stefan. The werewolf bite was an illusion." I spit out angrily.

"WHAT!" Elena yelled before launching herself toward the original's daughter's bedroom, Elijah caught my wife in mid-flight.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME! I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR DAUGHTER APART, LIMB BY LIMB, I WILL MAKE HER SUFFER THE SAME EXCRUCIATING PAIN MY SON WENT THROUGH! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BITCH OF A DAUGHTER, EIJAH, IF SHE CROSSES MY PATH, I WILL STAKE HER ON THE SPOT!"

"Mom, I have to tell you something." Stefan was tugging at Elena's sleeve, trying to get her attention. Elena was too busy berating Elijah to pay attention to her whining son.

"MOTHER!"

Elena abruptly stopped her tirade to frown at our son "Stefan Salvatore, almost dying does not excuse you from basic manners. Watch your mouth, young man!"

"I know all of you are mad at Bonnie right now, but the thing is, I started the whole thing. I said some awful things to her and I don't blame her for retaliating. Please don't stay mad at her."

"What did you say to her, Stefan?" I ask him sternly. His head dropped down. I knew that whatever he said, I wasn't going to like it.

"I told her that no one wanted her because she was adopted and I called her garbage scraps."

The adults in the room went silent. I was livid and Elena's mouth tightened. Finn finally spoke up.

"Stefan, I think that was very honest of you to tell us the whole truth and we are very proud of you for speaking up. However, your words were hurtful and untrue. I think that you realize how wrong you were and we forgive you." The Mikaelson family nodded in agreement.

"Now, Bonnie might have felt hurt but it still doesn't excuse the way she took things to the extreme. Elijah, you will have to deal with your daughter."

"I will bind her magic until further notice." Esther added firmly.

"I think we've all had a long night, so we are going to head home and regroup as a family. You will excuse us if we don't come knocking at your door anytime soon, this will take a few weeks to digest. Good night."

With that said, I walk out the door, flanked by my wife and son. We had a lot to talk about.

* * *

**_Please enjoy and leave a thought!_**


	16. A man and his boy

**August 24th, 2011**

**Stefan's POV:**

The southern Virginia sun was heating my skin as I was walking down the streets of downtown Mystic Falls. Dad was supposed to meet me at some store and I was running late. Bekah and I have been busy eating a double chocolate dipped cone at the local Dairy Queen. Things have been quite awkward between our two families since the whole Bonnie debacle and my mother did not approve of me spending too much time with my girlfriend. I ended up having to sneak around just to steal a moment or two with her. Our relationship felt so Romeo and Juliet like and who knows? Maybe we'll ending staking ourselves one fine day…of course we'll need to find the white oak stake but that's just insignificant details.

Reaching the store, I grab my phone to call my father. I could see he wasn't there yet, so I sat down on the ground and waited.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Tyler's voice rang out and I happily waved him over.

"Nothing much, dude. I am just waiting for my old man. He has a surprise for me apparently."

"Parental surprises are never good, Stef. What did you do?"

"Bambi rolled in a deer carcass yesterday night when I took him for his walk and then when we got home, he rolled all over my parent's bed. It was hilarious! You should have seen their faces; you would have died from laughter."

"My mother does not allow me to have pets, she thinks they're dirty." Tyler said sadly. "I wish I had a dog like yours."

"Yeah I get it; I've got to hand it to mine she loves animals." I said, recognizing that my mother was not the worst parent on earth.

Tyler shrugged his shoulders and reluctantly stood up "I gotta go man, good luck with your dad. We'll hang out before school starts."

"Definitely, we'll have to go out before we have to go back to jail. Give me a shout and we'll organize something. I'll see you around, Ty."

I watch him walk off and I notice my dad's figure walking quickly toward me. He seemed to be in a good mood, so I wasn't too worried about what awaited me.

"Good afternoon, son, how was your day?" The raven haired man asked me kindly.

"It was good; I did my chores, hung out with Matt and I…" I trailed off, thinking that he probably would not like hearing of my secret rendezvous with Rebekah. He wasn't as resentful as my mother but he certainly wasn't happy with the Mikaelson clan either.

"You saw Rebekah, didn't you?" I blush, he can read me like a book. There is nothing I can hide from my dad.

"She is my girlfriend, dad. She hasn't done anything wrong, so I don't see why she has to pay for her niece's actions." He sighs deeply and rubs his forehead "I do not want you at that house without mom or I. You're welcome to see your girl in public spaces." I jump up in joy but he stops me with a pointed finger "Make sure that your mother does not catch you in a compromising position, if she finds out that I am going against her wishes, she'll have my hide and roast it." He concluded firmly.

Changing the topic, I quiz him as to why we're in front of Bass Pro Shops. Dad's face morphed into a smirk "That's my surprise; Chief, you and I are going camping for two days. It will be just the two of us. I really need to reconnect with you, I almost lost you and I want you close. This is my way of dealing with the trauma we've been dealt with earlier this month, so what do you say, Stefan?"

Wow! I wasn't expecting that one. There's nothing I want more than to spend one on one time with my father. With a beaming smile, I sound out my approval "That's so cool, dad! Of course, I want to go!" I don't elaborate on the not so hidden agenda my dad has because it's obvious that he wants to get me to open up to him. "It's just going to be you and me, right? Mom is not coming along?" I enquire worriedly. If my mother's part of the trip, forget about me having fun or relaxing; she'll be on my case like a bee in a honey jar.

His blue eyes scrutinizes me for a moment, they were always kind, understanding. He never judged me; no matter what I did or how angry he was "It will be just us, Stefan." He insisted emphatically while squeezing my shoulder gently. "Now let's go in and purchase some supplies. We need a tent, two sleeping bags, a king size inflatable bed and cooking tools. Oh and a cooler, this is very important to carry the blood." I gaze up at him, his enthusiasm was contagious "the last one inside is a rotten egg!" And I dash inside as he vociferated "You rascal!" under his breath. I can't wait for our father-son weekend!

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Elena and I were lounging in the kitchen as she finished packing our meals for tomorrow's men-only adventure.

"You'll be careful, won't you? You'll make sure that Stefan is protected and that he eats properly? You know how difficult he can be about drinking his blood." My wife means well, she really does but she has the unfortunate habit of oppressing our son. She was not always like that, when we were humans, she was a brilliant mother. She was patient and loving; Stefan adored his mama. I often sit and wonder why everything had to go to hell between the two most important people in my life.

"Do not worry love; Stefan is in the best of hands." She pursues her lips. "Are you insinuating that he's not well off when he's with me, after all, I just gave him life, no big deal, eh?" I suppress a moan, why did I open this can of worms?

"That's not what I meant, Elena. I simply pointed out the fact that as his father I am well equipped to handle him. My words were not a slight against your abilities as a mother." I feel her relax "I am sorry, Damon, I know that I have become a horrible harpy. It's all these decades spent in fear of losing our family, it gnaws at me and I am losing my sanity!"

"Hush love, you are alright. Our family is everlasting because of you. We love you."

"Thank you my dear husband." She enunciated softly. "Let's go to bed, Stefan is already down for the count."

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

Dad woke me at the break of dawn and handed a mug of warm blood "Come on Stef, we have to move if we want to get to the campsite before midday. I packed the car and we're all ready to head out on the road. Go kiss your mother goodbye and then we're out of here!" He exclaimed animatedly.

I obliged quickly and soon enough we're on our way. I have been to every corner of the world but I have never explored the state of Virginia, so it was amazing to see the beautiful countryside and the numerous attractions that sprung up now and again during the drive.

"Oh look Chief! There's the Luray Caverns sign on your left. We'll definitely go there sometime. Remember the movie _The Descent_ I am sure those mutants would make us a healthy meal!"

"Gross, I wouldn't touch these ugly things with a ten foot pole."

"You know it. And you had nightmares for a week; your mother still won't let me hear the end of it!"

"Remember the part where that girl threw her speleology axe in the other chick's throat? That was beyond cool. There was so much blood, I wanted to run up to the front of the theater and eat the screen."

"If my memory serves me well, I was too busy restraining you to pay much attention to what gory things enfolded on screen. "

"Is that why you never let me watch horror movies anymore?"

His hand tapped my knee gently "Unfortunately your ripper persona can be a pain, Chief." He said ruefully. "Look at that, a McDonald's. We've been on the road for four hours; I think it's time we grab some lunch."

We enter the Drive-thru and order some burgers and shakes.

"I love junk food so much Dad, it would be nice if we can order some pizza or something every week. You have to admit it taste super good."

"I'll tell you what, Stefan, if you can convince your mom, I'll introduce junk food to our diet once a month. I'm all for indulging but we need to have moderation. It isn't reasonable to overdo life's simple pleasures. And besides, you'll tire of it within three months, if we were to follow your plan."

I don't think so. Junk food is the best!

"Alright, once we get back home, I will nag mom tirelessly until she agrees." Damon scoffs and shaking his head, he warns me "That might not be the best course of action; you will probably end up with a very sore backside instead of with a mouth full of fatty goodness. It's up to you though; I am not getting involved until it's settled."

Baaah he's so whipped. My dad is a badass with everyone except my mother. She can make him do whatever she wants with one crooked finger.

"Let's put some music on, dad."

He turns on the stereo and Bon Jovi starts to blast the opening lyrics of _You give love a bad name_. I groan audibly but dad just smirks and taps the steering wheel to the beat of the song.

We drive silently, the music invading our ears, and it feels right. When I'm in the car with mom, silence chokes me but with my father, talking is never necessary.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I slow the car down as I enter the gates of Shenandoah National Park. Is that a black bear running though the path? That's so cute; Stefan will have some healthy meals this weekend. I stop at the booth and pay for our stay. The guide hands me a map and keys for borrowing canoes and other nautical means of transportation and I drive on to my campsite. Parking the car, I ruffle my son's chestnut hair "Wake up, little ripper. We're here."

While he regained his alertness, I blurred around the campsite, setting up the tent and organizing the kitchen area. I wanted to get things done so that we could go swimming in the lake. Stefan was afraid of water and for some reason; I have never gotten around to teaching him the ropes. Some father I am!

Stef finally gets out of the car and looks around "So the campsite's already set up? It's neat that they do all of the hard work for us, right dad?"

Dear Lord, sometimes I wonder if we spoil him too much. He tends to act a little entitled at times.

"Nope, chief, your dad did it all by himself. Now put on your swimming trunks, we're going to the lake." He immediately froze.

"No! I can't swim and I'll drown." He balks, fear shining into his bright emerald eyes. I zoom in front of him and hold him by the shoulders "I will be with you in the water the entire time and I promise you I will keep you safe. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He answers me resolutely.

"I should have taught you how to swim when we were still humans. That's one checkmark on my paternal failure's list."

"Well, the achievements column is already full." My heart burst at the adorability of his words, my son can be one hell of an amazing kid when he wants.

"Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff. Let's go!"

The lake is majestic and it was empty. This is great for us, my teaching methods does not suffer fools.

I quickly jump in the body of water and reach out my arms to my son "Into the lake, Stef." He shakes his head and steps away from the dock. "Now Stefan!" Again he backs away, it's time for tough love.

I burst from the lake at super speed and throw him into the water without giving him a chance to get away. He struggles to stay afloat and starts to swallow gulps of water, unbeknownst to him; his legs are moving and keeping him from going under. He was swimming. Jumping back into the lake, I swim next to him and hand him a pool noodle "climb on this, Stefan." With a reproachful look, he does and immediately relaxes when he realizes he does not have to struggle anymore.

"Why did you do this to me?" He yells at me, upset.

"After 162 years Stefan, I know how you learn. You need a push; otherwise you remain at a standstill. Now enough of the unnecessary dramatics. Use your arms to thread the water and move your legs." To my surprise, he acts. "You see, you're moving forward, the noodle is helping you for the moment but we'll take off the training wheels in no time."

Swimming beside my son, I feel elated. He really is trying and is following every single one of my instructions.

After half an hour of exercises with the device, I decide to up the ante a little "Stefan, time to get off the noodle. You're ready to try without it." He instantly refuses and hangs on to the Styrofoam tube as if it was his life line. I gently pry his hands off and flip him over and raising my voice for added incentive I chastise him "I said OFF THE NOODLE!"

"I think I've had enough of swimming for today, dad. Can we go back to the campsite?"

"No. You are going to swim a few laps on your own before you get out of this lake."

"I don't want to. We don't even have a pool at home so it's not as if I need to learn this particular skill."

"Enough talking! Now put yourself into a plank position and kick your legs. Move one arm forward and then the next while breathing though your mouth before your face goes into the water. Swim to me, Stefan. Yes, yes, yes! That was brilliant, you wonderful boy. Keep going, keep it up, you're doing great!" Stefan kept pushing himself further, his confidence rising with every stroke. He was enjoying himself. My methods might not be the most diplomatic approach to learning but it got the job done.

A few hours later, the sun was setting, and my son and I were lying next to each other and just reveling in the moment.

"Thanks for teaching me to swim, dad. You're a good coach."

"It was my pleasure, son. Soon, you will be Triton, just wait and see. In all seriousness, I am proud of you, not just for today but for being you. You try until you succeed even if you need a push at the start, and that is commendable. " He was blushing so I stood up and motioned him to follow me "Let's go prepare dinner."

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

Dinner was nice, dad made spaghetti and for drinks, we had some blood. He went off into the woods to get dried twigs for the bonfire. We're going to make smores for dessert. My dad left me in charge of doing the dishes and I finished that up in a few moments.

Suddenly a bear darted in front of me, close enough that I could touch it. I jumped back in surprise and caused him to charge. I wasn't prepared so the black,furry mass took a huge chunk out my shoulder before I snapped his neck and drained him. "What's your problem stupid bear? I was just minding my own business over here. It's your fault you're dead." I should bury his body before dad comes back…

The bonfire was roaring and dad and I were engaging in a marshmallow stick battle. I angled my stick and managed to disarm my father with one wicked swipe of my wrist.

"Yeah I beat you!" I exclaimed cheerfully. The cerulean-eyed man raises his hands in mock surrender "You certainly did. Good on ya, Stef!"

He got up and grabbed a guitar.

"You know how to play, dad? "

"Of course, I learned to play when mom enrolled you in your violin lessons in the 1950s. I am quite adept with a pick."

"But I have never heard you play before, when do your practice?"

"I play when you're asleep, when I need time to myself away from the responsibilities of being a husband, a father and a surgeon. The guitar belongs only to me and sharing my passion is not something I want to do. Of course, tonight I will make an exception just for you."

I never realized until then how much being our protector weighs heavily on his shoulders. I admit I take him for granted. As his son, I am never afraid of losing his love and devotion, but I should probably let him know how much I love him more often, it might make it easier for him in the future.

He sits on a log in front of me and smiles "listen to the lyrics, Stefan."

_I will follow the sun_  
_Through this dirty old town_  
_I will turn to the sea_  
_I am coming home_  
_I'll be guided by stars and the lights all around you_  
_My neighborhood waits, I am coming to find you_

_The winter will be ours today_  
_The sound of our footsteps carried away_  
_And it's you and me for always..._

_The spark of the rails_  
_With the wind in my sails_  
_The ocean alive_  
_I will see you soon_  
_Remember this place all alive with our echoes_  
_Bury me close and we'll go where the wind blows_

_The winter will be ours today_  
_The sound of our footsteps carried away_  
_And it's you and me for always..._

_Riding the waves look at us now_  
_Yes we're going to be fine_  
_Okay, alright alright_  
_My heart's beating fast it's like a runaway train_  
_It starts screaming out, it's something I can't explain_  
_But i don't want to get off_

_And it's you and me for always..._

Tears were streaming down his face as his eyes held mine. I catapulted myself into his arms "I love you, dad, don't ever leave me."

"Hush chief, I am not going anywhere, let's go to bed we have a full day tomorrow…I love you more."

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

A burning pain rushed through my body and I wake up in excruciating in pain. WHAT THE HELL! Crap I forgot I took off my ring when I showered in the lake late last night. Thank God Steffi's still asleep. What kind of example would that be?

I tiptoe out of our bed and start preparing breakfast; it's going to be a busy day. The smell of chocolate lured Stefan out of the tent, I can't help but grin at his floppy hair going in every direction.

"Good morning, dear son of mine. Sit and eat your pancakes, we're out of here in 15 minutes…lots to do. Oh and finish the entire glass of blood in front of me. Yesterday, you left out half of it. Don't think that I ignore your feeding habits, young man."

"I wanted to drink it but I was too busy doing the dishes." I glance sharply at him. "Right, nice try, I know how finicky you are about blood."

"By the way, why was the t-shirt you wore yesterday afternoon drenched in blood?" Stefan choked on his blood. Great, another disaster.

"A bear ate me."

"And you didn't think it would be a good idea to mention this to me?" I ask sarcastically, trying to mask my anger.

"No, because everything turned out fine and you would have freaked out over nothing." He's right but that doesn't excuse him from lying to me by omission.

"Do not ever withhold information from me Stefan Salvatore. I am letting you off this time but if you lie to me again, you will suffer the consequences." I state firmly.

"Okay, I'm sorry dad."

"Come on finish up so I can clean up."

The rest of the day passed by quickly. I took Stefan hiking up the mountains and watched as he tumbled down the side of a particularly steep cliff. I thanked God he missed the wooden branch sticking out of the rocky flank. Following that, we rented a motor boat that I drove while Stefan skied in the back, handling the waves like a pro. I was happy to see that his smile stayed firmly in place all day long. We ended our eventful afternoon by going mountain climbing with a group of young 20-something. We made sure to keep our vampire traits in check; after all, we did not want to show anyone up.

When we arrived back at the tent, it was nearly 8 o'clock. I whipped up a quick macaroni and cheese that we ate in front of the fire and then I ushered Stefan toward a clearing I discovered the night before.

The moon was full and shining an eerie light on the wide space. The stars above were striking and with our vampire eyesight we can even see the constellation.

I lie down on the grass and beckon Stefan to do the same. He seems to be mesmerized by the beauty of the sky.

"It's incredible, isn't it?"

"Yeah. The stars are so luminous, it's beautiful."

We remain quiet for a while, enjoying each other's company. My hand slides into his smaller one and his eyes close. Stefan never could sleep in strange places unless he was with someone he trusted, I was glad he felt content enough to rest peacefully.

There were so many things I needed to tell him, just in case. I felt an overwhelming urge to fix him and his mother, to make everything as it was back when we were mortals, to be the Salvatore's once again.

I settle for kissing his forehead instead.

He woke soon after.

"Dad, why does mom hate me now?"

"She does not."

"Is it because of what happened when you two were separated, was she so hurt by my behavior that she cannot forgive me?" He railed on as if I hadn't spoken.

"Stefan!" He turned his head toward me, startled.

"Mom loves you more than anyone or anything. When we became vampires, her love and devotion became obsession, the reason why she's so hard on you is because she's afraid that your recklessness will cause her to lose you. She is nothing without you, Steffy."

"Okay." He closed up like a clam. Dammit.

"Hey kid, I don't lie to you."

"You never have." He sputters out before adding "Except to protect me."

I grab his face between my hands "NEVER! Not about something as important as your relationship with your mother." He remained silent. I sigh and push on.

"Tell me about that ice cream cone with Beks…" Stefan starts laughing and launched into a half hour long anecdote and I am blissfully listening to my son, embracing his happiness. He is my Heaven.

While his voice rocks me, I notice a constellation in the sky. It couldn't be, could it?

"Chief, look at that" I said, pointing at the stellar grouping. "Mom christened that constellation in your name for your 160th birthday."

"Right." He scoffed incredulously. I ignore his tone and pursue the matter.

"You are our everything, Stef, the sky, the moon, the stars and the entire universe. Believe it, my boy. You will never be rid of us."

"If you die, dad, I am leaving mom." He stood up and blurred away before I could move. I pushed him too far.

I wait a little before following him; he needed to get his bearings.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

Lying down on the huge bed in the darkened tent, I felt guilt and shame at what I said. I love my mother but I am convinced she wishes that she had another son. No matter what dad says, I won't believe she loves me until she tells me herself. I shut my eyes and pretend to sleep when he comes in and enters the bed, I turn away so that he won't see me crying.

"Steffy, if you're awake, I love you." I hear his sweet words and I have to put a hand over my mouth to hush my sobs. After a few moments, I regain control.

"I'll try harder, dad."

"Sleep, chief."

Morning came too soon. When I woke up, dad was cleaning the campsite and a bowl of cereal was waiting for me on the hood of the car.

"Hello, Stefan, you'll drink your blood in the car. Eat up before your food gets all soggy." He was so abrupt, a far cry from his gentle demeanor this weekend. I had to open my mouth and ruin everything!

As if he could read my mind, he immobilized me with an ardent glare.

"About yesterday, I am going to clear up a few things. One: Your mother is the woman who gave birth to you, if I die, you will remain with her. You're a perpetual 16 year child for God's sakes! Two: Get it through your thick skull. WE LOVE YOU! And three: We have a lot of issues it seems, so the family will be attending sessions with a psychologist. I will fix us come hell or high water!"

I was speechless, so I just nodded and tried to walk around him to reach my breakfast. He intercepted me and enfolded into his arms, kissing the top of my head. "Thank you for this weekend, Chief; I needed to have you by my side."

I whispered a quiet I love you into his chest and he responded by giving me a playful smack on my behind "Come on Steffy, let's go home, mom is waiting for us."

* * *

_**The song used is "Echoes" by Mostar Diving Club. I love the song, they should use it for a Defan moment in the show.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_


	17. Umbilical cord

_**Thank you for all the lovely comments and thanks to everyone who is reading the story.**_

**August 27****th****,2011 **

**Elena's POV:**

The butcher shop is always so busy during the summer months, what with all the people who organize barbecues every weekend. The mass is starting to get to me, my bloodlust is surfacing, and I have to get out of here. I'll come back later this evening when the store will be void of humans.

Something catches my eye as I stroll down Main Street. My fangs descend as my rage mounts, well if it isn't the red-haired vixen who seduced my husband in Monterrey. What the hell was she doing in my town!

Without a care in the world, she walks in front of me, blocking any escape attempts. I am not stupid, being so much older than me; she could murder me in the blink of an eye. So I feign pleasantness.

"Sage, my dear, it's been a long time. How are you?" I ask, smiling through my gritted teeth.

"I have spent the last 90 years trying to locate you and your family. You Salvatores certainly know how to cover your tracks…by the way, I bared my teeth at a local and he didn't even blink, what's up with that?" What a surprise, always digging for information that one.

"A little bit of magic, it helps to have the original family on your side of the fence." Her eyes bulged, oh is the boxing wench scared?

"I didn't realize the Mikaelsons were friends of yours. Although, I am glad that you've remained in good company during our time apart." Why is she acting as if we were friends? Do you usually assume that sleeping with someone's husband is a good friendship starter? "Enough chitchat, Ms. Gilbert, I'm here for business purposes."

"You mean Ms. Salvatore, Sage." I purposely accentuated my current last name, staking my claim.

"Not for much longer, dearest Elena. I lived for over 900 years and I have never connected with a man the way I did with Damon. I am tired of being alone and unhappy and you stand in the way of my contentment."

"Are you delusional? Damon will never leave me because he loves me. I am his wife and the mother of his child!" The woman obviously has a loose screw in the brain. I really need to get home; Stefan will be back from Matt's in ten minutes.

"Do you love your son?" She fired at me maliciously. How dare she bring my Stefan into this? Children are off-limits even she should respect this unspoken rule.

"Do not ever breathe my son's name or I will found the strength to end you in the most painful ways!" I snarl at her, beyond irate.

"Don't worry, Elena, I wouldn't dream of hurting your little boy. In fact, I am looking forward to tuck him into his bed every night..."

"Shut up!" My mind was reeling; I wish that Esther was here, she would know what to say. "What do you want, Sage?"

"I want you to make yourself scarce for a few years. I am a better match for Damon than you are and you've enjoyed him for 163 years and you've given him a child, it's time to pass the bottle around. I am here to collect."

"Never!"

"Then your son dies…permanently this time." My breath left my lungs in one fell swoop. I buckled and dropped to the ground as she laughed malevolently.

"Oh and don't even think about calling in reinforcements, Elena. I have vampires tailing your Stefan wherever he goes, he'll be a corpse before they can get to him. So, do we have a deal? Who do you choose?" She concludes brightly.

"Give me a week and I will give you my husband on a silver platter."

"Done." She saunters away without a care in the world...as if she didn't destroy my heart.

I am a selfish vampire and as much as I love Damon, I will always choose my son.

* * *

By the time, I reached my home and as I drove through the winding lane of our boarding house, I was shaking like a leaf. I was in no mood for Stefan's antics so I hoped that he was in good spirits.

"Stefan, be reasonable, you are coming to this session. It will be good for all of us…"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

My boys were arguing in the kitchen over Damon's silly notion that a psychologist would help to heal our family. I wasn't against the idea per say but I don't feel comfortable washing our dirty laundry in public. I warned Stefan this morning not to push his father on this issue but as usual he doesn't listen.

"Now, now, you know I hate to come home to a screaming teenager, kitten." I scolded my son as I scratched Bambi's soft ears.

Damon comes over to greet me with a kiss and closing my eyes, I commit the gesture to memory, knowing it will be a long time before the next one comes along.

"How was your day, darling? What goodies did you bring home?"

"My day was…eventful. And I bought some groceries to tie us over for the week. Stefan, will you please take your feet off the table; you know how much I hate that."

"That's the point, mom." He answers freshly before slamming his feet on the ground. Damon immediately whips around and points him upstairs.

"He's not too keen on going to therapy." I observe.

"Master Stefan does not have a say in the matter. It seems we will be dining alone, are you sure you want to eat because I can think of other things I'd rather do with you." Damon was so charming and I could never resist him. I link my arm in his and we head to one of the guest suites to honor our love.

Stefan was sitting on the antique bench in the vestibule, alternating between sulking and making puppy eyes at his father, hoping that we'd allow him to stay home and miss the laundry cleaning session.

"Chief, enough wallowing, this is going to be great for us and we'll get out of there happier and with pep in our steps." Damon encouraged our teen enthusiastically. The rain was pouring outside and he sweetly helped me slide on my trench coat. His lips lingered on my right ear…

"You guys are gross, I'm sitting right here!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Stop it, Stefan! You were not brought into the world by a stork." I admonished him.

"That doesn't mean I want to see the details of my conception…boundaries, people. You know what? I think I'm going to have a lot of things to say to Dr. Phelps, like how you are scarring me for eternity!" Damon let out a booming laugh.

"Come on family, time to go." He delicately places one arm around my shoulders and pushes Stefan toward the Rover. Here comes nothing.

* * *

Dr. Phelps's office was spacious and well decorated. It reminded me a little of my late father's study. The man was tall, corpulent and with a full reddish beard. He seemed quite nice, sort of like how I imagine Santa Claus to look.

"You better watch out, you better not cry, Santa Claus is coming to town!" Stefan started singing merrily. Oh Steffy, we really can't take you out in public. I smile apologetically at the man while Damon shushes Stefan with a glacial glare.

"Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable. I am Dr. Malcolm Phelps and it is a pleasure to meet you. For the first therapy session, I always start by getting the family to air out their grievances. It de-clogs the heart and opens up the lines of communication for future appointments. So, do not be afraid to express yourselves honestly. We're here to listen (he touches his ears), to exchange (his arms reaches out to us) and to heal right there (he touches his heart)."

Damon's hand rested against our son's mouth trying to muffle his chuckles. This is starting well.

"Stefan, do you want to begin? Tell us how you feel? Open up, you're in a safe zone, here." The doctor continued, unfazed.

"Okay. First of all, I don't think it's fair that I still have a bedtime at 162 years old. My friends all have curfews but they don't actually have to go to sleep at a set time. Secondly, I should be allowed to eat human blood and lastly, I want to marry Rebekah."

God, not this nonsense again! I turn to Damon who was covering his face with his hand in exasperation.

"Stefan, I am going to repeat this for the last time. You have lived for 162 years but you are 16 years old. We have rules because you need to be taken in hand. Enough with the moaning and the complaining, your father and I have given you everything, EVERYTHING! And you still find a way to brood. I have it up to here with your behavior, Stefan Salvatore! Furthermore, there is no way in hell I will allow you to marry. What are you two teenagers going to discuss at the dinner table? The pros and cons of Bella choosing Edward over Jacob? Stop being ridiculous and perhaps I will be inclined to amend the rulebook!"

He was looking at me with pain-filled eyes, and his fists were clenched.

"I could find a cure for cancer and it still wouldn't be good enough for you, mom. I don't know what happened but you stopped loving me, I can feel it. The only times you seem to care is when I'm hurt. Otherwise, the only feedback I get from you is recrimination. Just admit it, mother, so I can finally get over you." His voice was trembling but he stood strong.

"Stefan, your mother loves you…" Damon interfered while glaring at me, expecting me to step in and reassure our child.

I stand up slowly and walk up to my son, my eyes bore into his.

"You're right. I have stopped loving you the moment you've beheaded your first victim. You haven't been my baby boy since 1864. You are a ripper, Stefan, an abomination. You're not my son, you're my curse."

"Ma'am, I think that this is not very constructive…" stammered Dr. Phelps helplessly.

I felt a whoosh of air and turned to see my sapphire-eyed husband so close to my body I could feel the heat rising. I yelped as the tip of a wooden stake entered my chest and grazed my heart.

"Once upon a time, Elena, you told me to kill you the moment you lost your humanity, however, I am not willing to lose mine by murdering the mother of my child. You will leave town and go wherever the hell you want as long as it's miles away from Stefan. I do not want to see you again until you've found your sanity." The stake ripped out of its enclosure "GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR SIGHT!"

I marched out of the room, my head held high.

* * *

The smell of dampness hit my nostrils when I arrived at the airport. I feel so frozen that I chose our castle in Iceland as a destination. Crystal green eyes are haunting every step I take, to keep him safe I broke him. I lost my boys. One day, Stefan will forgive me. He has too. I am his everything.

* * *

_**Sorry, couldn't kill Elena off, hope you readers aren't too disappointed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways. Leave a thought.**_


	18. Yesterday Was Hard On All Of Us

_**Thank you for all of your comments and thoughts, it makes my day!**_

**_Chap warning: spanking. If you don't skip the bold lines_**

* * *

**August 27****th**** 2011**

**Damon's POV:**

I watched my wife of 164 years blur away to God knows where and something broke within me. I never thought the day would come where I would have to choose between my child and my partner yet here we are. The doctor's eyes bore into my back; it took every ounce of self-restraint to not rip his righteous, sanctimonious throat out. I had bigger fish to fry.

Stefan was silent; there was not a peep out of him. He was not crying or lashing out, he was just there. Slowly, I turned around to face him. I made sure that my face was impassive, wiped of all the turmoil and rage I was feeling. I would own my guilt.

My hand reached out to touch him, maybe to reassure myself that he was still there, maybe to ensure that I would not fall apart, at least, not in front of him…never in front of my son. To my horror, he rapidly retreated to a corner, curling himself into a fetal position and trying to make himself as small as possible.

My heart lurched. Dammit Elena! What the hell have you done?

"Perhaps, we could resume our session, Mr. Salvatore? From what I can see, Stefan could benefit from it. You see how every neurosis stems from the mother? Tonight was a classic example of that school of thought; Stefan is absolutely destroyed by your wife's words. It is absolutely fascinating!" Dr. Phelps drawled on, oblivious to the fact that his young patient was distraught. I couldn't deal with anything else tonight. I just want to get my son home where he would be safe in his bed.

"Be quiet! I appreciate your enthusiasm for the nuclear bomb my wife dropped on our child however it makes me question your sanity. Please do expect a phone call from the American association of psychotherapy; it will be my utmost pleasure to bar you from the profession!" I growled out menacingly before reaching down and scooping up Stefan.

"You're okay Chief, Dad's got you." He was limp in my arms and there was no fight left in him. That is what frightened me most of all. Would I be able to bring him back from his mother's betrayal? Can I play dual roles? Whatever my trepidations were, I have to rise above and protect my son at all costs. This was my reality.

* * *

We arrived home in about ten minutes, never was I so happy to see the mansion than at that moment. Nothing can harm Stefan here in our sanctuary. I was glad Elena decided to blow her gasket somewhere else, at least, she hasn't ruined our family's haven.

Lingering in the car while playing with my tie, my stare lies to the passenger seat. Stefan was wide awake, his emerald eyes darting back and forth as if he was searching for something…or someone. My jaw clenches at the thought of her still being in the house. I will show no mercy this time around.

"I think that mom went on a retreat for some time, Steffy. She needs some time away; it's what's best for all of us. I know that you're hurting and that you think that your world has been snatched away from you but your mother loves you, no matter what. Even the best of us have breakdowns, chief, her words were empty and they meant nothing." His face turned downward, but not before I caught a glimpse of his disbelieving eyes. Sighing, I motioned him to step out of the car "This has been a long, trying day, Stefan. Go in the house and get ready for bed, I'll be inside in five minutes. Things will look up the morning, son. I promise." My voice breaks as I watch him shuffle inside.

Unconsciously, I hit the lever and activated the windshield wipers. It was so dark outside and it felt so hopeless. I was in pain but most importantly my child was suffering and there was nothing I could do about it. "I HATE YOU ELENA GILBERT!" I yelled in rage, the sound echoed through the empty vehicle. I started to hit the wheel until there was no pain left, only numbness.

After half an hour of desperate sobbing, I kicked myself in the behind "You have no right to fall apart. Stefan needs you…you are all he has." Entering the house, I drew in a sharp breath, how it smelled like her. I plough through the empty hallway, cleaning up whatever mess was left behind, and headed upstairs.

Stefan was lying on top of his bed, fully dressed. He was counting the stars on his ceiling with his fingers and he didn't seem to notice that I was standing in the threshold.

"I thought I asked you to prepare yourself for bed, chief?" As much as I ached for him, rules still applied. And disobedience was a major no-no in my book.

"Stefan? Did you hear me?" He was refusing to speak. That has always been his defense mechanism when something traumatized him, he would remain silent until the initial sting disappeared, and I would just have to wait it out.

"Get up and wash up. I am leaving your pajamas on the bed. You have two minutes." I ordered my son sternly. He did as I asked after a brief pause.

While Stefan was finishing up his routine, I headed to my bedroom. The bed was made and it just reminded me that my wife was gone. I grab some clothes and headed toward one of the guest rooms; I am not going to sleep in that bed ever again.

I reentered my son's bedroom and was relieved to see him into his favorite ninja turtles attire. He was sitting at his desk writing in his journal. For once, I was happy that he was expressing his feelings in some way. Not wanting to intrude and ruin his purging session, I cleared my throat to announce my presence.

"It's late Stefan and you can continue this tomorrow. It's time for bed now." He gently closed his notebook and came to rest on his bed, not bothering to pull back the covers. I sidle up to him and tuck him in. I would hate for him to get cold during the night. "I love you, Stefan." There is no response from him, tired and fed up with everything; I stand up to leave the room when I feel his hand grasping mine tightly. His mesmerizing eyes were pleading me and I understood everything "I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU!" I whisper shout forcefully.

The hold stays strong for a little longer and then his eyes softened before letting me go. I quickly go out to change and head back to my boy. My place is by his side.

* * *

**August 28****th**** 2011**

**Stefan's POV:**

I don't feel like awaking. If it were up to me, I would run in the sun without my ring. At least then, I would be back to the little boy my mother loved. Her venom runs through me like hot lava, burning me relentlessly. I do not trust myself to speak.

* * *

**Caroline's POV:**

News travel fast between our two families and we remain united, no matter what. So when Damon called me at 5:00 this morning, I came running.

"I am terribly sorry, Damon. She'll come back to you and everything will be A-Okay." I tell him while hugging him tightly.

"Oh I doubt that Barbie, unless of course, you can find a way to physically remove the words my wife threw at our son." My poor little Steffy…I could stake Elena for what she did to the poor child.

"Well, I am married to the baddest original of all; perhaps, he could use a little compulsion to balm Stefan's pain away."

"Over my dead body, Caroline, no one messes with my kid's brain!" He was so angry. No wonder Stefan did not want to speak, if my dad looked as if he was going to murder me in the following second, I'd keep my mouth shut too.

I can get through to my godson. I know that he thinks of me as a second mother and I would make everything sunny again.

"Damon, why don't you go and have a drink at the Grill with Alaric? What you need right now is a little bromance; let me worry about your son." I give him a huge smile in response to the deadly glare he shoots at me.

"I don't think so. I won't have Stefan believe I am abandoning him." He can act like a royal dick but he does love his kid.

"I think that Stefan needs a little Caroline time. Did you ever think that he feels guilty that Elena left you too? I don't think that your smothering presence is doing him any good. Go and get sloshed, Damon, I'm handling it." Feeling bad for holding him accountable for Stefan's anguish, I punch him on the shoulder and push him out the door "He will be just fine, Damon, don't worry about a thing!"

He finally left after countless recommendations. Now for the hard part…

* * *

The teenage boy smell hit me as soon as I entered Stefan's den. First things first, Febreeze the bedroom. The boy was lying on his side looking either at the ground or his comforter. He did not acknowledge me in the slightest. I felt a little miffed about that.

I bend down to be at eye level with him and my heart broke at the trail his tears left on his cheeks.

"I am here now, sweetie. You can talk to me." His bright green eyes met mine with a devastating look, full of regrets. What kind of remorse can a child feel? His mouth opens as if to yell but no sound comes out. I watch him as he struggles to form words and fails time and again.

"Ssssh Steffy, it's alright. Just hold my hand and breathe. No need to talk as long as you hold on to me. I love you sweetie, so much, hang on to that okay?" I watch him as his head droops to rest on his pillows, his breath evening out. Carefully, I stand up and grab his stuffed fox to put it next to him. Bambi whines a little and I allow him to jump on the bed to reassure his brother.

"I'm going downstairs to prepare lunch, Stefan. I'm going to make your favorite. Sleep well, you need it, child." I give him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

Carefully, I signal Bambi off the bed and head toward my bedroom door. I made a decision while Aunt Caroline was comforting me. I seem to cause everyone I love pain: my parents, Aunt Care, even Bonnie and it would be best if I just didn't exist anymore. Maybe Hell would be a perfect place for me; I mean this is probably where all the rippers go. Satan must need them to keep the evildoers in line. Regardless, if I die then mom will come home and she and dad can finally be happy for the rest of eternity. It's the least I can do for them.

I walk out the back door and Caroline did not bat an eye because she was so busy dancing to Katy Perry's _I kissed a girl_. The sun was shining bright and it was a lovely day to go up in flames. I trudged up the driveway and headed toward the woods. There was a clearing where Dad used to take me to spend time together, I can't think of a better place to end it all.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"I am telling you, Ric, women they swallow and spit you out like you're dirt under their shoes. I gave that woman everything I had and look at me now…"

"Damon buddy come on. She isn't worth it. You're free to prowl now…don't be a kitten be a lion! Hey, that should be my mayoral slogan. Wow I'm clever when I'm drunk."

"Saltzman! Bring me the salt and let's drink to ungrateful bitches!"

"Damn! Damon, your phone is ringing!"

"So? I've been at everyone's beck and call since birth. I've had enough! Screw responsibilities!"

Everything is hazy and my mouth does not respond to my brain anymore. I have absolutely no filter and it feels good to let go. Ric stopped nagging and we drank all of my agony away.

All of a sudden, I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder and uncharacteristically I don't react to the foreign touch.

"Get up Damon! You need to get your butt home, now." Nik's voice rang out angrily.

"Why should I? Your wife is handling it. That's what she told me before she made me leave my son."

"I really do not want to have this chat here, please Damon, come outside." Something in Nik's pleading tone catches my attention and breaks through my drunken stupor and fear starts to creep in my bones.

"What's going on, Nik."

"Caroline was preparing lunch and Stefan tried to commit suicide." The hybrid rushes out quickly. "However, Bambi alerted my wife and she managed to get to him before he took off his ring. Your child is alive, Damon."

It's a good thing I am a vampire because the sound that came out of my mouth was anything but human. Before anyone got the chance to stop me, I ran for home as fast as I could. _I should have never left him_ pounded through my brain to the beat of my footsteps.

The door was wide open and there were hybrids guarding every entrance and window. Esther came out to greet me.

"Hello Damon, I have spelled the house, Stefan cannot leave. I've also taken upon myself to permanently attach the ring to his finger. I love your boy too much to respect his free will."

"Thank you, thank you so much for being here for us. I owe you my life." I exhale in pure relief.

She grinned softly "It won't be easy to do it alone, but you'll survive. You have us." She motioned me upstairs "Go and deal with your baby boy."

Caroline was sitting in front of Stefan's door with a vervain syringe.

"I don't think you will be needing that, Barbie."

"I'm so sorry, Damon. He was sleeping and…"

"All's well that ends well, Caroline. Stefan is alive and that is all that matters to me. Do not apologize." I embrace her gently. "Go downstairs and have a drink with your mother-in-law…that will be punishment enough for you."

She giggled and rushed downstairs.

Entering my son's bedroom, I can feel the emotions rushing through me. Reality set in. He could have died tonight.

I rush to him and turn him around so that he faces me. My icy blue eyes bore into his green ones

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN STEFAN SALVATORE! I CAN DEAL WITH LOSING YOUR MOTHER BUT IF YOU DIE THAN I DIE TOO, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, STEFAN?" I lower my voice and my tone becomes glacial "You do not get to die for our mistakes. And if you dare try to kill yourself again, I will have Esther spell you into this bedroom permanently. AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?"

I glare at my dumbfounded son expectantly. I don't care if he's traumatized; I need a sign that he understands the gravity of the situation. He still refuses to speak. And I lose my mind. The fear of losing him takes over and I just react. **I grab his arm and turn him to the side and I deal him ten harsh smacks to his pajama-clad behind.**

His sobs assure me that he is still there and that he can still respond to something. Tears start sliding down my face and I pull him into my arms. He hangs onto me so tightly he rips my shirt open and I just envelop him into a warm cocoon, praying that he feels all of the love I have for him.

"I love you, chief. I can't live without you. Please, never again. NEVER AGAIN!" His head nod into my chest and I can finally breathe.

"Papa?"

We will survive.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review!**


	19. Shopping woes

_**Thanks to all of my readers and commenters. I love to read everything you write.**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

**Damon's POV:**

Labor Day weekend is finally upon us. School is back on Tuesday and Stefan can finally resume his regular routine. Indeed, instead of moping around the house, my boy will occupy his days with studying and school council activities. And let's not forget football. Elena has been gone for three days now and the household is slowly finding a routine without her orchestrating our daily concert. To a stranger's eye, we are the picture of a well-adjusted family, however, in reality, Stefan still cries himself to sleep every night. I have grown accustomed to staying by his side, holding him close, until he slumbers at last. They say that time heals all wounds, well I have lived for about 200 years and the pain from past experiences is still raw. What liars!

I get out of my brand new king size colonial bed to prepare coffee, blood and a hot breakfast. I have three complex surgeries today and I need to make sure I am well fueled. A growl escapes me as I open the fridge door: four bottles of animal blood still lined the first row. Stefan has neglected his feedings again! I know he hates the taste of animals but considering his vampire condition there was no other choice.

A knock at the kitchen door brings me out of my momentary fatherly angst and I beam as I see the familiar jolly face smiling brightly through the French doors.

"Caroline! How are you, sweetness?"

"The sun is shining, what more can you ask for Damy?" Her zest for life was admirable.

"Don't call me that awful nickname!" I retorted harshly. The bubbly blonde was not bothered at all.

"Where's my Steffy? Rebekah is out school shopping with her friends and I thought I would bring Stefan to do his. I am sure that with your busy schedule at the hospital, you haven't had time to prepare your kid for the new school year, so I'm your nanny for the day." She delivered her lines without an ounce of malice, yet I felt judged.

"You know, Caroline, in the span of less than one week, I lost my wife and my son nearly committed suicide; so you will excuse me if buying binders, pens, and coloring pencils was not on top of my list. I truly appreciate your offer but I'll take care of my son's shopping list myself. I don't need your pity." I shot at her, my words aiming to wound. "Furthermore, I have a busy day at the hospital and I don't have time to chitchat with my wife's best friend, so have a safe trip home. I will let you let yourself out." I closed the discussion firmly. I watched as her facial expression changed into one of sadness and I started feeling a little ashamed of my little outburst. I refused to back down, though. This is my life, my drama and my son and I don't need the hybrid's mate to intrude upon my insecurities and failures. Turning my back to the woman, I started reheating blood for Stefan and myself. My shoulders slumped as I heard the doors shut soundly.

**XXXXXXX**

I walked up the stairs with the mugs to Stefan's bedroom and I smirk at the sight of my little boy tangled into his sheets…he was always a fitful sleeper, so full of go.

"Wake up, chief! Time for breakfast!"

"Leave me alone! I want to sleep." He groans while scurrying further under the covers. I am not having any of that. Grabbing one end of the blanket, I pull it from him swiftly, causing him to cry out in exasperation. "Dad, come on!"

"I have to leave for work in 15 minutes, chief, so I need you up. I left you a note on the table detailing what I want you to do today and I left a credit card as well for your school shopping. I think we need clothes and supplies. This is the last week day you will be able to see your friends outside of school during the week, therefore enjoy yourself." I explained while handing him his breakfast. He frowns at the offending smell and deposits the cup on the table. "Eat, Stefan." I order him firmly.

"I am not hungry. I hate animal blood, it tastes gross and I don't see why I can't try human blood again or better yet, Uncle Nik could compel me not to be a ripper anymore." I really don't have time for this.

"Look son, I don't want to argue with you. You will drink the blood even if I have to bring you to the hospital with me and force-feed it to you. Do we understand each other?" Stefan huffed rudely and gulped the substance in one go. "See chief, that wasn't so bad. Now, there are pancakes heating in the oven and a prepared grapefruit in the fridge. Eat before leaving and I will see you tonight." Stefan nods and headed back to his bed. I open my mouth to say something but I refrain, praying that he will do as I asked. I really don't want to come home tonight and have to play bad cop.

**XXXXXXX**

**Stefan's POV:**

He's gone. Matt was laughing on the phone, he heard all of it.

"Shut up Matt! You don't get to make fun of me; at least you get to grow up."

"Sorry man, it's just that your parents have you on such a tight leash and I actually believed your mom was worse than your father…clearly I was wrong." I didn't tell Matt and Tyler about my mother leaving. It was hard enough already and I didn't need their concerned faces staring down at me.

"Whatever, it's not like I can change them after 162 years so I deal with it. You can come over now, I hear Ty driving up."

"Actually, I'm at your kitchen door now, so come on down." Hanging up the phone, I use my vamp speed to wash up and get dressed and then I go and meet my best friends downstairs.

"Those pancakes are awesome dude!" The brown-haired jock exclaimed appreciatively while gorging on the hot cakes. "So what's the plan? We take my truck and we head to Wal-Mart?"

"That's pretty much the only place I can afford. My mom hasn't come back from her latest boyfriend getaway so I am pretty much stuck with that store." Matt answered shamefacedly.

"Hey dude, don't worry about it. Wal-Mart has the best deals and we can find everything in one stop so that'll give us some time to hang out. Magdalena, a friend of Rebekah, told me that there's a huge college party at Mystic Falls U tonight. We should go it might be fun."

"Stef, you're hella cool. Okay let's get going, it's already twelve."

"Yeah we're outta here. I just need to take Bambi for a run. I'll walk him with my super speed and I'll be back in five minutes."

"Better make it ten, Stefan; you wouldn't want to kill him. Remember that he is not a vampire dog."

"Actually Matt, he is." The blonde defensive quarterback was in shock. "Here give him some blood." Bambi slurps it enthusiastically and then proceeds to have the zoomies all over the mansion.

"Wow! I really didn't realize that he was a vamp."

"Yup he is but the blood lust does not affect animals so he's perfectly safe to be around. Lucky him, he actually gets to eat real blood." I spit out a little upset that my dog has more control than I do. It's a big blow to my ego.

"Dudes, seriously, let's not waste time talking about Bambi. Stef, go walk your dog and we'll finish the chores that Dr. Salvatore left you." Matt gives Tyler a dark look.

"You don't have to. I'll do them later."

"Shut up. Matt, pick one and let's get to work!"

**XXXXXXX**

We arrived at Wal-Mart a little after 2 o'clock. The store was packed with late minute shoppers and I was kind of hoping that there were still some good articles left. Matt headed straight to the school supplies aisle and Ty and I ambled over to the clothes. We picked up a few pair of jeans and sweatshirts. I grabbed some boxers too. With my mother not being there to rule my choice of undergarments, I can leave the briefs behind.

"You got what you need, Tyler?"

"Yup, anyways we could just come back if we've missed anything. Do you want to buy some stuff for Matt? I'm sure he would like some new clothes too."

"I'd love to buy him things but his pride won't let him accept them. You know Matt, Ty; he would never want us to do this no matter how much he needs it."

"Sometimes it feels awful to be raised with a silver spoon when our very own best friend has to work just to keep his family home." I agreed softly, feeling a little bad.

"Let's just go and finish up here and then we can go grab some lunch."

"Yeah go ahead; I need to find excuses for tonight's party. My dad won't let me go if there's no parents present. Can I tell him I am sleeping over at your place?"

"Sure. Give him a call quick." I turn around to do just that, feeling a little nervous about it all.

**XXXXXXX**

"Mystic Falls Memorial Hospital, how may I help you?"

"Hello, may I speak to Dr. Damon Salvatore please? He is not answering his personal line."

"To whom am I speaking with?"

"Stefan Salvatore, his son."

"Oh Steffy boy, it's been such a long time since I have seen these emerald eyes of yours! When are you coming to visit?"

"Uh soon, real soon. I am sorry but can I speak to my father please…it's an emergency."

"Sweetheart, your dad is in surgery but if the situation is dismal, we can pull him out of there…"

"It's dire! I think I have the gastric flu, I'm throwing up everywhere and I really need to talk to him."

"Alright, hold on you poor baby, I'll transfer you to the operating theatre."

While waiting, I ambled over to Matt and Tyler who were admiring the new MacBooks.

"Stefan! Stefan! Are you there? Are you okay? Answer me please!" The frantic voice startled me into speaking.

"Hello dad, I have to ask you something. Tonight's our last chance to have fun before school starts so I was wondering if I could go to a party at Dennis's house. He's a friend of Rebekah's and his parents are going to be there?" I rush out, hoping for the best.

"Wait a second, so you're not sick?"

"Nope. I just needed to talk to you." I heard him exhale in contained rage.

"For the party tonight, it's fine with me. I want you home by eleven. You will not drink, smoke or indulge in drugs of any kind, are we clear?" He instructed sternly. "Furthermore, do not ever pull a stunt like this one again. You cannot pretend to be sick, I was scared, Stefan. This is the last time you cry wolf, son." His severe tone tugged at my heart.

"I'm sorry, dad. Really. I just wanted to talk to you."

"It's fine. I have to go back now. Don't get yourself into trouble…I love you, Stefan." The line cut abruptly. Phew, that was too close for comfort.

**XXXXXXX**

Matt and Tyler were all ready to go. We quickly made our way to the cash register and the lines were endless.

"Screw this, I'm going to compel it away." Matt and Tyler laughed. They loved it when I displayed my powers. It took me 10 seconds to make an ensemble compellation. I was quite proud of my abilities.

"Okay, now we go and get ready for the party!" Tyler yelled happily.

**XXXXXXX**

_**I know it's been awhile since I updated and I'm really sorry about that. So I hope this is enough to tie you over until next Saturday at the latest. As always reviews are awesome!**_


	20. All my sorrows will fade away

**Damon's POV:**

Oomph! What a harrowing day. Being a vampire certainly has its advantages when you are on your feet all day with your hands deep into a human being front lobe, but whatever, you live the life you choose. I am looking forward to spending a quiet evening at home with my tumbler of well-aged bourbon for company.

"So Damon, any plans for tonight? I overheard you talking to Stefan earlier and I know you're not doing any parental watch, I was thinking you'd like to join us for a nightcap at the grill?" Meredith Fell asked me enthusiastically. She was a lovely person and a wonderful doctor...when she wasn't using vampire blood to erase her mistakes. She's been harboring a crush on me since she moved back from Seattle, a year ago.

"Why not, bloodjacker? I have nothing else to do anyways. You might end up serving as a good replacement for my wife; we should give it a try." I smirked maliciously. It has been a long time since I played the bad boy, maybe it is time to pick up the persona once more.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

The party at the University was in full swing. There were people everywhere guzzling beer and smoking pot... It was awesome! I smile as I see my girlfriend striding toward me with her usual purposeful stride. Rebekah was a queen pure and simple.

"Hey babe, I missed you so much." I inhaled in her slender neck. She doesn't know about my mother but as I always she can read me like an open book.

"I am furious with you, ripper. I'm here for you always and you dare to keep this from me!" She breathes out angrily while her hand caresses my cheek.

"It hurts so much...I couldn't...I thought Uncle Nik or Aunt Care would tell you. I'm so sorry, please Beks don't hate me." Her smell was so reminiscent of my mother's I wanted to drown in her ocean blue eyes and never resurface.

"Shush, Stefan. I could never hate you I love you. Now, this is not the place to be discussing such unpleasantness or the fact that your mom is a selfish cow. Tonight we have fun and tomorrow will come soon enough." She ends her tirade with a savage kiss...it was almost punishing and automatically I recoil from her harsh touch.

"Stefan?" She grits out with a frown.

"I'm going to get a drink, would you like one?" I ask her, suddenly wanting to get away from all the women populating my little world.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

The grill was packed for a Friday evening and the amounts of writhing bodies on the premises were a little off putting.

"Boohoo! Party!" A conga line was forming led by the intrepid Miss Fell. I rolled my eyes and glared at my drink. Twas going to be a long night. My phone buzzed and immediately I answer...it could be Stefan.

"Hey Damon, where are you? I'm at your place but it seems that no one's home." Ric's loud voice rang out. Finally, some decent bro time!

"Ric, buddy. Come meet me at the Grill like now. I'm going to drain the little twerp." He laughed good-naturedly. He knew I now only kill when threatened.

"'kay Damy. I'll be right there and I'm bringing Jenna." He knows how much I loathe that nickname.

"Alaric!" I growled heatedly.

His infectious laugh echoed as he hung up the phone.

"Damon, come on and join the fun. You need to loosen up, forget about Elena and let yourself go. Be the snarky smartass you once were." Meredith exclaimed while drunkenly dancing like a headless chicken. How embarassing. A grin graced my face before I could stop it as memories of olden times flooded through my head. My estranged wife and I used to waltz while holding Stefan in our arms before settling him into bed. It was our nightime ritual for many years. I can feel my heart constrict; we can never go back. With one gulp, I down my glass and shout out to the annoying resident "wait for me Darling, I will show you moves you've never dreamed of." Moreover, ignoring the ache, I start to dance the night away.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

Tyler rose on top of the older boy; he was licking the jello shot from the freshman's chest. I egged him on happily, wearing nothing else but a toga. Matt was glaring at us from the sidelines. Why so judgy?

"Matt, come on drink up." Beer sprouted from my mouth and I joyfully laughed. He gave me a disapproving look and attempted to wipe at my shirt.

"Stefan, enough. Enough drinking and partying, you're acting like a fool." I bristled at the accusation. Who did he think he was anyways? It has been so long since I had a good time. Before I could answer my supposed friend, I heard Rebekah's indignant voice:

"Back off, Donovan. Stefan and Tyler are here to take a beat, if you're not up to it there's the door."

"Right. He is my best friend, Rebekah and I will be damned if I let you ruin him." I watch my girlfriend march toward the mortal and I immediately shoot in front of Matt.

"If you touch him, we are over." Something tells me it was the drinks talking but I had enough. I did not need another mother. She stared me down, her glare promising all sorts of painful torment. Finally, Tyler and some of the other party goers sauntered by, breaking the tension.

"Stef, come on, you're in for another round of strip poker. There's about a dozen college girls who want to ogle you." Clearing my mind of all the negativity, I jump back into the fray.

"Go home Matt, Ty and I we'll catch our own ride." I compelled him, knowing it was unforgivable.

"Stef-…"

"Get the hell away from me Rebekah!" I walked away without a backward glance.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Look at her, Dam, isn't she beautiful?" Jenna shoved an ultrasound picture in my hands. She was 8 months pregnant with their second child. Indeed, the little girl was magnificent.

"Lucky guys, I wished that Elena and I expanded our family, alas it wasn't meant to be."

"How come? Was Elena unable to bear more children?" Jenna asked curiously.

"In the 1800's we did not have the medical knowledge we do now, I assumed that we were only meant to have Steffy. As much as we longed for a daughter to complete our family, Stefan is the greatest gift we've been given." I looked away from them and was tempted to go pick up my son from that friend's party. I wanted him near me.

"When Elena comes home from her leave, maybe Abby could find a spell that would…"

"NO"

"With witchcraft, everything is possible…"

"ENOUGH! I am sorry Jenna but Elena is not coming back and we do not want another child. I am quite satisfied with the one I have. Please let it go."

"How 'bout another drink, bud?" Alaric cut in cheerfully. "Jen, you wanna come and order with me?" He drags his wife away from the table and shoots me a goofy grin. Gotta love that man!

The evening forged on bravely, even with the occasional outbursts that sprung up once and again. The group was sitting in a booth, the two lovers were staring into each other's eyes and the drunken resident was sprawled on the bench lost to the world…and I, well, I felt strangely at peace. I was still able to live without Elena and wasn't that something to rejoice in? Leaning back, grinning and drinking away, thinking that life was good until…

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

"Oy! Oy! Oy!" The party was on the road to Mystic Falls downtown core and chanting in our joyful drunken stupor.

"Let's go to the only restaurant in town and stuff ourselves! We could have a barfing contest afterwards." A senior shouted out. The human line followed willingly. Tyler and I just did not care. We were holding on to each other as one of us was always loosing their footing. I think we'd forgotten who we were, we were so out of it.

Rebekah's blues followed me like a hawk. She did not venture to my side, I think I could have killed her. Had I been sober, these sudden bouts of imagined violence toward the women in my life would horrify me but in my current state, all was peachy.

The grill was a welcoming abode. It was alight and warm. It was home to the the citizens of Mystic Falls.

We filed in by order of seniority. Tyler and I came in last. There was a conga line making its way around the restaurant and I headed over to grab a spot only to be stopped by a long, slender arm.

"No, Stefan." Rebekah hissed warningly, glaring at something in the back of the place.

"What's your problem?! You don't get to tell me what to do!" I yelled as I fiercely shoved her far away from me. The rage I have held back all evening broke the dam of my emotions and I ripped a wooden splinter from a chair and burrowed it into her heart.

"I hate you! You pretend that you love me but you judge me all the time. You don't care!" I yelled as I kept shoving the wooden weapon into her. People were starting to stand up, looking to intervene; my peripheral vision noticed a dark blur speeding toward me. "I want you to die, mother!" I felt something snap and then I knew nothing more.


	21. The fire will rage

**Rebekah's POV:**

My head was pounding; it felt as if daggers dug into my skull over and over without retrieve. My hand slid out from under the covers and I recoiled in fright. Blood was drying in uneven patterns, a horrendous reminder of what transpired last night. Whispers came from the kitchen, it seems a summit has assembled in the Mikaelson household. "Steffy?" his name rang foreign, this was all wrong. I need to find him, make him beg for my forgiveness and then make him his favorite marshmallow filled hot chocolate.

"He is traumatized, how hard is it to understand?!" Caroline's shrill voice echoed through the cavernous house.

"Never you mind, love, we all want the best for our little ripper. But he needs professional help, Damon, he is getting out of hand and you're too emotionally invested to be of any help. Finn is our best bet."

What on earth!? No, no, no they are not sending my boyfriend away! Thoughts of bright green eyes flew from my mind as I dashed down the stairs. My mother suddenly rushed out of Stefan's bedroom.

"Rebekah! You should be in bed, resting. Come on Sweetheart, mother will tuck you in." A growl escaped my mouth and Esther jumped back, glaring at me angrily. "Watch yourself, young lady. You might be recovering from a stab wound but it certainly does not give you the right to be rude. Another show of defiance and you'll be spending the rest of the week confined to your bedroom without any distractions. Am I understood?"

I grit my teeth, biting my tongue and politely voiced the words she wanted to hear "Yes, mother." She smiled tightly. "Stefan is resting, so there will be no visits. He seems to have become wary of women. That Elena, eh? I am afraid that she broke him, I can feel his aura darkening, such a sweet little boy, he was. What a shame." My heart sank a little at her despondent words. Steffy was my world, thrust upon this damned life, just as I had been. We both hailed from eras where family was everything and that is all we've ever wished for. A partner until death and children, grandchildren and so forth. Life is unfair.

"Stefan is the strongest boy I know, he'll survive his mother's betrayal. He has me. That's all he will ever need."

My mother was quick to retort, a snarl marring her attractive features "Stupid girl, you sound just like her. Can't you see why he lashed out at you? You're Elena wrapped in blonde tresses. You smother him and you make him feel so small. All he knows is how to love gently, and you, like her, you love like a raging storm that destroy everything in its wake. The best thing you can do for him is to let him go." She gave me a small predatory smile. "I'm going to take care of the boy, please get some sleep or if you want to be stubborn, go to the kitchen and get some blood." Her cold hand brushed my cheek "You look a little pale, sweetheart."

Her abrupt dismissal stung me but I shrugged and zoomed toward the kitchen. Damon was leaning against the island with his palms on his face. The attractive raven-haired man was distressed.

"Hi Damon, there's no need to fret, Stefan can't hurt me, you know." I voiced chirpily, resorting back to teenage cheerleader mode. His large hand dropped on my shoulder and his eyes were kind as he smirked lovingly at me. "Thank you, sweetie. Stefan is in dire need of guidance right now, I love that you're standing by him. He needs all of our attention at the moment."

"Indeed!" Nik broke in happily. "Before you fly into a rage, Bekah, I'll explain what we've planned for Stefan's rehabilitation. Finn is going to take him away for a little while. You know how empathetic our brother is and since Stefan's sire is too busy attending Bonnie's dance recital, Finn is the ideal man for the job. He will have all of his issues with the opposite gender solved in a nanosecond…and also, they might take part in the annual cheese tossing contest."

**Damon's POV:**

With one ear, I was listening to Nik blather on and on about the merits of sending my only child to Scotland for what could be months and with the other, I was tuning in Esther as she cooed to him in his sleep.

"_Móðir mín í kví, kví / kvíddu ekki því / ég skal ljá þér duluna mína / duluna mína að dansa í. / Ég skal ljá þér duluna mína / duluna mína að dansa í" _

What a lovely lullaby. Elena could always soothe our boy with a song. The blonde witch was singing in her native tongue and furtively I elbowed Caroline and asked me to translate the olde ditty. Barbie was hesitating and I insisted with a well-placed growl.

"Alright, fine. She's singing these lyrics to your precious son: My mother in the sheepfold, sheepfold / do not worry about that / I will lend you my rag / my rag to dance in. / I will lend you my rag / my rag to dance in"i Shrugging my shoulders, I state "And what's the big deal exactly?"

"The song is about a mother who abandoned her newborn baby wrapped in a bloody rag which resulted in its death and later the mom found herself wanting to go to a festival but she had nothing to wear and then her dead child appeared and told her these words. The mom lost her mind."

"What the hell is she singing this to my kid for? Doesn't she see that he has enough problems to deal with as it is?"

I've had enough of this, I'm going to take my son and move away from this hellish town.

"Calm down, Damon. See how harmoniously she sings the lyrics, the only emotions Stefan feels right now is pure, maternal love. I guarantee that he's closing his eyes and lying in Esther's arms thinking its Elena all the while." The blonde whirlwind said kindly before adding "She pacifies him, Damon, let her do her thing."

I allow myself to be dragged away.

"Mate, Finn is waiting for you in the study to work out the details for the trip, oh and the hospital paged you about ten times, you might want to call them back and let them know that only one is necessary in the future." Nik twittered joyfully.

**Stefan's POV:**

I wake up to soft lips caressing my forehead and a nose brushing against mine. "Mama!" My mother is the only one who knows about eskimo kisses. She came back to me.

"I love you mama, never leave me again." I cry out. She's forgiven me. My head lolls to the side, resting on her chest. Her chin dropped to the top of my head while her arms wraps around my middle, effectively enveloping me into a warm cocoon. "Dad" I cry out hoarsely. "Mama's back. She's home!" A sharp tap lands on my hip and immediately I remember "Stefan, gentlemen must be soft-spoken." My mother's lessons are indelible.

Digging deep and finding the courage to open my eyes to search my mom's chocolate spheres "Mom, I-…"

There was no cocoa for me, only deep blues.

**Damon's POV:**

His screams froze my heart. Finn and I had just finished up and so we ran toward my son's bedroom. His arms and legs were thrashing about, sometimes connecting with their target sometimes catching the air. I rushed forward and grabbed him in a bear hug and wrapping his limbs within the confines of my arms.

"Shush baby, it's okay. You're safe. You're home with me. Daddy loves you." He totally let go and started sobbing wholeheartedly. All I could do was to hold him while the Mikaelson clan looked on.

"Chief, hear me out okay? I want you to get better, I want you to be happy and I need you to be safe. You will be leaving with Uncle Finn for a while. He is an empath and he'll make you better, I promise."

"You don't love me anymore." I think I died a little, hearing his accusation. I squared my shoulders and grabbed his chin firmly. I will not allow him to evade my stare.

"I love you. You know that. Look at what you've done. You hurt Rebekah! REBEKAH! The girl you love. This angry young man is not you, Stefan. I want my boy and I will do ANYTHING to get you back."

"Go ahead Finn." With that I allowed the original to spirit my only child to the Scottish Highlands. "Safe travels, Steffy." He did not look back at me. Tears flowed down my face and Rebekah offered her hand while the other was busy wiping her own waterworks.

"I'm going to go home now. Thank you for your help, family." I walked away slowly in the dark, wishing to turn back time, to an era where my son was a content 19th century teenager and where my wife was waiting for me at home.

A little later on, my despair was not waning so I headed to the Grill, a little lonesome drink couldn't hurt. I'm fresh out of pain. So sitting alone, looking halfway interested as Matt tried to converse with his best friend's old man, it finally hit me. Turn it off.

"Dr. Salvatore?" That voice. I've heard it once upon a time. It coudn't be. I turned around slowly.

"Hello Sage, long time no see."

**i The song is Móðir mín í kví, kví an Icelandic lullaby.**


End file.
